The Dragonborn Returns - Team SVGD
by Rio Skyron
Summary: Kyr Stormblade get's frozen during fight with the Thalmor and wakes up in an unfamiliar era. In order to avoid bullets or arrows to the knee, he must team up with a scarred faunus half-breed, a hot blooded fox faunus bounty hunter, and descendant of the emperor of Cyrodil
1. prologue

**My creative mind is going to be the end of me one of these days. It's going to bring an angry mob to my doorstep. For all the fics I leave hanging. Why must I have so many ideas in my head? More importantly why must I be so easily distracted? Anyway this is an idea I've had in my head for a while. Originally I was going to wait until I got to a good stopping point in 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant, but considering I'm still having writer's block there, that's gonna be tough. And I want to write this idea while it's still fresh in my head.**

 **So as for the name Team SVGD (Sovengarde) it's basically for Stormblade, Vulcan, Getsuga, and Draconis. Those of you who've read 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant will recognize Getsuga's name. His backstory will be altered a bit, but other qualities will remain the same. He is basically one of my reserve OCs. You will likely see a lot of versions of him in different RWBY fics I write. Or in some you might not see him at all, I'll use him as I see fit.**

 **I will reveal the full names of the characters as they appear, but I will start with star of this story the Dragonborn.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY. They belong to Bethesda and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

Prologue

4th Era – 2nd Great War – location unknown

Kyr Stormblade, the Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, and General of Skyrim's Stormcloak army (as well as other titles that aren't as important to the plot as of this moment) had been through many trials.

He journeyed to Sovengarde and defeated Alduin the World Eater.

He thwarted Ancano from using the Eye of Magnus to rip holes in reality.

He drove at the Empire from Skyrim and assisted Ulfric Stormcloak in becoming High King of Skyrim.

He brought the Dark Brotherhood out of the ashes of its near destruction.

He slew the mad Vampire Lord Harkon, and stopped his plot blot out the sun.

He journeyed to the Apocrypha and fought Miraak, the First Dragonborn, to the death at the summit.

Now he was fighting in what would later be known as the turning point in the Second Great War between Skyrim and the Aldmeri Dominion.

Kyr as well as a few Stormcloak soldiers, Aela the Huntress, Farkas, and a couple of Dark Brotherhood Initiates were preparing to storm a Dwemer device that the Thalmor were going to use to rain down death on all of Tamriel.

Ulfric was meanwhile leading a charge on the devices mission control center, for the device was an airship.

Kyr was decked out in a modified ebony Armor, with fur trims, and a Stormcloak emblem on the chest piece.

"Talos guide us all," Kyr said as he drew his signature weapon, the Storm Blade (like the one used in the Civil War Overhaul Mod) which crackled with electricity.

"FOR SKYRIM!" he shouted as he led the charge onto the craft and they got on right before it took off.

(Dwemer airship mission control)

Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim, was standing before his army, at least those who weren't currently holding the fort Kyr had recently occupied from the Thalmor, holding his Daedric sword and about to deliver the speech.

"Sons and Daughters of Skyrim! After General Stormblade conquered that Thalmor fort, these heathens became unable to accept that despite their popular belief, we are not the mere barbarians they think we are! So they seek to use some sort of doomsday weapon to wipe us out! But we will not just stand by and let them do that! We will deliver not just the Thalmor, but the entire Aldmeri Dominion a message! We will tell them that we will not go quietly into the night! We will not go without a fight! We fight for our right to live! We fight for all the people of Skyrim! Because no matter our race, we are all facing a common enemy in the Thalmor, and we are all brothers and sisters in arms! We are all sons and daughters of Skyrim!" he shouted. ( **see AN for important note on that speech** )

He then led the charge into the mission control.

(Dwemer Airship)

Kyr's Storm Blade was crackling with electricity as he cut through one of the Thalmor soldiers.

He mourned the Dark Brotherhood Initiate and the two Stormcloak soldiers that were felled by the Thalmor.

But he could only move on as he was just now reaching the command bridge.

" **Fus Ro Dah!"** he shouted blasted the door open.

There an entire squad of Justiciars were waiting for him as was

"First Emissary Elenwen," said Kyr, "Haven't seen you since the Thalmor were run out of Skyrim and your Embassy was razed to the ground."

Elenwen snarled, "All who defy the Thalmor shall perish," she said as she conjured two bound blades.

"Deal with the others as you will," she said, "The Dragonborn is mine!"

"You have no idea what you're getting into Elenwan," declared Kyr as he decided to draw upon the power he hadn't drawn on since he fought Miraak.

" **Mul Qal Diiv!** " he shouted as he was covered in a Dragonic Aura. Complete with Wings.

He also drew his secondary weapon, his dagger, the Blade of Woe, and got into a duel wielding stance.

" **Now then. Shall we?** " declared Kyr as he and Elenwen launched at each other.

Aela shifted into her werewolf form and the others engaged the other Thalmor.

" **Yol Tor Shal!** " shouted Kyr breathing fire at the High Emiisary as he tried to counter with her own fire only for Kyr's to be stronger.

" **In this form my strength, speed, endurance, magic, and even my dragon shouts are increased in power. I am a dragon in human form!** " Kyr taunted.

Elenwen growled as she conjured a bound bow and fired an arrow, but she wasn't aiming for Kyr, she was aiming for

" **Farkas!** " shouted Kyr. For the Bound Arrow pierced Farkas's heart.

Elenwean grinned as she conjured two bound blades once again.

" **You will pay for that!** " shouted Kyr, " **Su Grah Dun!** "

And with that Kyr came at Elenwen like a Hurricane, but he saw all of his troops fall one by one.

" **Krii lun Aus!** " Kyr shouted as Elenwen felt herself weaken.

Kyr then ran her through with Storm Blade.

In her last attempt she fired a bolt of lightning at the controls.

Aela, being the last one standing had finished off the last of the Thalmor but had taken too much damage and would eventually succumb to her injuries.

"I'm coming Sjiorr," she said.

Kyr let his Aura fade as he sheathed his blades.

He looked at the controls and cursed Elenwen's name.

He decided to contact Ulfric via the communications to mission control.

"Ulfric this Kyr Stormblade. Do you copy?" he asked after taking off his helmet revealing the face of a 19 year old, long black haired Nord, with blue war paint, light skin, a scar down his right eye and blue eyes.

(Mission Control)

Luckily Ulfric's forces finished up seconds before that.

"Ulfric this is Kyr Stormblade. Do you copy?" said Kyr's voice out the speakers.

Ulfric stepped over the Thalmor corpses and accessed the communicator.

"This Ulfric, I read you Stormblade. What's your status?" he asked.

"The Thalmor are dead and the ship is ours. But there is some terrible news." Kyr stated with sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong," Ulfric asked concerned.

"I messed up. My entire squad is dead. And to make matters worse, the leader shorted out the navigation systems. I won't be able to turn this around, and it's on crash course for Windhelm," Kyr said.

"I see," said Ulfric in a somber tone, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Actually there is,." said Kyr.

"I am over the Sea of Ghosts, I can crash the airship into it and thwart the Thalmor's plan."

"But that means you'll…" began Ulfric before stopping "Very well, I will be the one to tell Seranna."

"Also look for a jester named Cicero in Dawnstar. Tell him silence has returned, he'll know what it means," said Kyr.

"You know Ulfric I just realized something funny that I never realized before," said Kyr as he was directing the ship into the Sea of Ghosts.

"What's that," asked Ulfric deciding to be there for Kyr in his final moments.

"There are many stories and songs out there, where some great hero sacrifice their life to save the day. And because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors celebrate, and everyone lives happily ever after" Kyr began.

Ulfric waited with baited breath wondering where this was going.

"But the hero… never gets to see that ending," Kyr added as he heard the gasps of realization from the Stormcloaks on Ulfrics end.

"They never know that the day was saved. They never know whether or not their sacrifice actually made a difference. In the end all they can do is have faith."

Kyr could see the sea of Ghosts approaching and with his last words he said, "I look forward to seeing you in Sovengarde."

Then everything went black.

Era of Remnant – Sea of Ghosts

Winter Shnee was answering a call from one of the Shnee Dust Company expedtions.

Normally she would be slightly annoyed with being called all the way out there, but this call concerned the Hero of Atlas, or rather Skyrim as it was called back then.

She was onboard a craft that was submerged in the frozen water.

She went to the soldier who called him here.

"Are certain of what you found?" she asked him.

The soldier nodded, "Any doubts I had were removed once I saw this," he said wiping some of the ice revealing a bear symbol.

Winter nodded, "Contact General Ironwood at once, he'll want to be informed immediately."

"Yes ma'am" the soldier said saluting.

When the soldier walked out Winter just said, "You'll be home soon… Kyr Stormblade."

(Atlas – formerly known as Skyrim)

Harbor warehouse

Getsuga Kuroyin had shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes, a grey hoodie, canines, a claw mark going down his left eye, black sleeveless shirt underneath his hoodie, blue sweat pants, black boots, and black gloves, as well as two bracelets that would turn into his weapon, Tengoku.

He was also currently standing among a bunch of fallen white fang members, some were unconscious, others were dead.

Lieutenant had a sword through his gut.

There were claw marks on the wall, some of which were still sparking electricity.

There was one White fang member who was still alive, and he was trembling in fear.

"Where is the Red Fang?" asked Getsuga, whose eyes were now glowing red.

"I don't know," squeaked the white fang member (which was impressive as he was wolf faunus).

"Don't lie to me. I'm well aware that he's the head of the Atlas branch of the white fang," said Getsuga as he slowly walked to the white fang member.

"We get our orders from a dead drop. We've never even met the guy." He squealed.

"Then you aren't really useful are you?" asked Getsuga rhetoriacly as he took the white fang member with a right hook.

Then the Atlas military arrived as Getsuga's eyes returned to their blue color.

Getsuga looks at the leader of the group of soldiers who was looking at the state of the ware house and just sheepishly says, "Um… sorry about the mess."

The captain just face palms, "Dang it Getsuga, you know you're gonna get a hard lecture from Winter for this."

Getsuga just shrugged, "Hey if getting tounge lashing from Winter is the price I have to pay for keeping the Shnee Dust company safe and stopping the White Fang, then so be it."

The captain just grinned before saying "I'm gonna miss you when you're at Beacon Wolverine."

Mistral – formerly known as Cyrodil

(Arena)

Silver Draconis was wearing leather armor roman style.

He had silver eyes and spiky brown hair, as well as light skin.

He was wielding his two weapons, Goldbrand, and Will of Tiber Septim (basically an Imperial Sword with an enchantment).

And he was covered in sweat as he was panting.

Luckily his opponent Pyrrha Nikos was just as tired as he was.

The audience was waiting with baited breath.

No one had ever pushed Pyrrha to the edge like this before.

Of course nobody else had powerful semblance like Silver's gravity semblance to match Pyrrha's polarity semblance.

They were both grinning.

Both their auras were at the edge of the red.

"Well Nikos, what do you say we finish this with our next attack?" asked Silver.

"I couldn't agree more Draconis," replied Pyrrha grinning.

They then rushed at eachother.

(later in the locker room)

"I can't believe you beat me," said Pyrrha shocked.

"I come from a long line of warriors, since the original silver eyed emperor," Silver replied.

Pyrrha grinned sadly, "I'm gonna miss you while I'm at Beacon," she said.

She had really bonded with Silver throughout the tournament.

Silver gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about I'm going to Beacon as well."

Pyrrha then was happy again as she and Silver high fived each other.

Vacuo – formerly known as hammerfell

(who the frig knows where. It's friggin Vacuo. Some bandit camp?)

Blackblooded Kane was one of the biggest baddest bandits in Vacuo.

Was being the key word.

Now his hide out was in flames.

Literally, his hide out was on fire.

His men were all dead, and he was dying.

All because of a blasted Fox Faunus Bounty hunter.

Speaking of which he began to hear a familiar whistling.

( **Think a slowed down version of the chorus of Battle On by One eyed doll** )

Kuyou "The Kitsune" Vulcan was slowly walking towards Kane swinging his chain with the Kunai attached.

He was covered in Orange flame with three flaming tails coming out as a result of his semblance, fox spirit.

"Remember, nobody escapes The Kitsune," he said while blasting a stream of fire at Kane.

(later in the same desert)

Kuyou Vulcan was dragging the burnt corpse of Black-blooded Kane with him by his chain weapon to the village that put the bounty on his head.

Kuyou Vulcan technically didn't need to go for bounties any more.

He could have done this for free, but a Faunus has gotta eat.

But he didn't have to worry about money troubles anymore since that Ozpin guy offered him a place in Beacon.

The coffee drinking human then had to go to Atlas.

Something about a dragon?

Kuyou didn't really know.

He mainly wanted to collect this last bounty before he left for Beacon.

He was currently wearing white cloth pants, no shoes, a white cloth jacket around his waist, and no other shirt. (Hey deserts are hot as hell)

He had orange eyes with slits for pupils, dirty blonde hair and fox ears.

Since he didn't have his semblance activated he was not on fire.

At his hip he carried two weapons other than his chain weapon which he named Fox Fang, he was carrying a scimitar he named Fox Claw, and a repeater he named Fox breath.

Now he was off to deliver the bounty.

(somewhere?)

Kyr Stormblade woke up in a bed.

He appeared to be in some kind of inn.

He was wearing some weird clothes.

His shirt was white and his pants were blue.

There was a woman standing near a cauldron, cooking some soup.

His Stormblade was at the wall as was his armor.

The woman might have been the inn keeper, but something didn't feel right.

Kyr didn't get to where he was by being naïve and trusting.

The women turned toward Kyr and he saw her face.

She had Green eyes and long blond hair.

"Lord Stormblade, you're awake," she said.

Kyr tensed at this.

"Where am I and how do you know who I am?" he asked.n

The woman then tensed, before speaking, "Why everyone in Skyrim knows who you are," she said.

But Kyr wasn't buying it.

"I know everyone in Skyrim, but I have never seen your face, and you are clearly not native to Skyrim!" he shouted before jumping out of bed, grabbing Storm Blade, and jumping out the window.

What he failed to realize was he was on the 3rd story, he was in unfamiliar territory, and there were machines everywhere that made the Dwemer tech look like they were made by savages.

He saw a bunch of Automatons surrounding him pointing weapons at him.

He charged the Storm Blade as it crackled with electricity.

"Stand down!" shouted a voice that carried authority.

The automatons lowered their weapons and stepped aside as two figures approached Kyr.

One was in a strange white outfit with dark hair, and wearing dark gloves.

The other was in a strange green outfit holding a cane in one hand, and a mug of some drink in the other.

"Kyr Stormblade, I am General Ironwood, and this is Professor Ozpin," said the man in the white suit.

"I'd like to apologize for your deceiving accomadations but we felt it would be best to break the news to you in a more familiar environment."

"What news?" asked Kyr confused.

The man called Ozpin decided to speak, "Kyr Stormblade, you've been gone for 10,000 years."

Kyr dropped his Storm Blade and fell to his knees.

"Tell me, did we at least win?" he asked barely able to keep the sorrow out of his voice.

General Ironwood nodded, "When you crashed into the Sea of Ghosts, your name became a rallying cry for all of Tamriel. The emperor of Cyrodil, Cyronin Draconis, declared the White Gold Concordat null and void and joined Skyrim in attacking the Thalmor. Your status of nobility in Morrowind caused them to be enraged by your fall, Hammerfell enjoyed the thought of sticking it to the Thalmor, Blackmarsh didn't want to be left out. As mighty as the Aldmeri Dominion claimed to be, they could not take on all of Tamriel. The Dominion was obliterated. Afterwards, resources were used looking for you."

Kyr didn't know what to think.

So many of his friends gone.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. A bit depressing.**

 **Anyway first before anyone comments on the speech, I'd like to say, despite popular belief ULFRIC IS NOT RACIST. It has been stated that the only reason that he wasn't improving the living conditions in the Gray quarter was because he felt Skyrim as a whole was the bigger priority.**

 **Also, I'd like to say, even though I'm a Stormcloak guy, I do not hate the empire. Heck I friggin love General Tullius. It's hard not to when he has lines like this "You Nords and your honor." I just like the Stormcloaks better. It's not even just because executing you at the beginning of the game. It's more that I find them ignorant.**

 **First example, at Victoria Vicci's wedding when an imperial and a Snow-Shod were arguing, when the imperial woman said that what the stormcloaks were doing was treason,**

 **Snow-Shod: Then did the empire commit treason against the Dominion when they went to war with them.**

 **Imperial: That was different, our very way of life was at risk**

 **Snow-Shod: My point exactly.**

 **It had been stated in the lore in game that part of the Stormcloak's reason for rebelling was they felt their very way of life was at risk.**

 **Second example, I feel the very fact that the empire and their supporters are demonizing Ulfric is ignorant.**

 **First of all they ignore the duel and just say Ulfric murdered Torryg,**

 **Second while they say Ulfric killed Torryg with his voice, when asked about it, Ulfric will say, while he did use his voice, it was his sword the delivered the killing blow.**

 **Now before any of you go off on me, I do also see somethings from the empires perspective. It had been stated that if Ulfric just asked Torryg to split from the empire he would have done so.**

 **Also I can see why the empire would demonize Ulfric. The reason is summed up by a quote from Kimbal from Red vs Blue**

" **When you spend every waking moment fighting a war, you learn to demonize your enemy, you begin to see them as something less then human. You have to. Otherwise, what does that make you?"**

 **While the quote is very much ahead of Skyrim's time, I still feel it applies.**

 **Also a bit of a fun fact, a heathen is someone who goes against the word of God. The Thalmor decided to ban the worship of Talos the God of war. Therefore they are heathen's by definition. I would tend to find it ironic when Olfrid Battle-born would call the Stormcloaks heathens when they are literally the complete opposite.**

 **Anyway all of the Skyrim x RWBY crossovers that I've read (and actually liked) involve the Dragonborn being sent to Remnant via dimension hopping. I was trying to go for a more Captain America theme where he woke up in an era that he was completely unfamiliar with. Heck I drew inspiration for this chapter from the first Captain America movie.**

 **Also Kyr's name means: a thousand years,**

 **I found it fitting.**

 **Kuyou's weapon was inspired by Hellfire's weapon in Agents of Shield.**

 **Also, Kyr's age: I made Kyr 19, because I wanted to expand the shipping options. In 5** **th** **Kingdom of remnant, I was asked why I wasn't going to do a pairing for Naruto. Well besides the fact that it would be Taboo (Naruto's already married to Hinata in this time line) Naruto is old enough to be a teacher. Who the fuck am I gonna pair him with? Goodwitch?**

 **Finally pairings.**

 **So far the pairings will be**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **That's it for now. And now I'm gonna do something I've never done before. I'd like you, the reader to suggest pairings for Kyr and Silver. You can even suggest alternate pairings for other characters. Hey I'm flexible here. If you want I can even pair Kyr with Seranna. (that's the only Skyrim character I will pair someone with btw).**

 **Please also check out 5** **th** **Kingdom of Remnant and Shadows of Beacon Hills, two of my other more recent fics.**

 **As always, if you have any questions comments, concerns, constructive criticism, or even suggestions please leave a review.**

 **Send suggestions for pairings either via review or pm.**

 **Oh and I need a beta and/or someone good at writing fight scenes.**


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Well that first chapter was better received than I thought it would justified, and I should feel ashamed of myself for making that mistake in the first place. I'm speaking of course of my misspelling of Yol Toor Shul as Yol Tor Shal. I actually agree with the reviewer who pointed that out, that spelling is important in the case of the Dragon Shouts. The real embarrassing part is I actually had a page of all the dragon shouts up while writing the last chapter.**

 **Anyway I am still looking for suggestions for pairings. As a reminder here are the pairings so far.**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Again if people want a kind of pairing that would cause one of these to be altered I am willing to be flexible. Say for example, someone wanted a Silver x Pyrrha, I'd be willing to go for it if people wanted it enough. But please, only request it if you actually want it and not because I put the idea in your heads. Also I will have Seranna available as an option for Kyr, but like I said, I'm willing to be flexible, so if you want Seranna with someone else, I won't say no.**

 **Also pairings I will not do: Getsuga x Neo, Yang x Blake, and Weiss x Ruby.**

 **For Getsuga x Neo, I will not say why I won't do that pair, only that it has to do with this story's version of Getsuga's backstory, and that you will find out by the end of Volume 1.**

 **As for the other two, it is not because I'm opposed to same sex relationships, I just see those particular pairings everywhere and I'm sick of them. Any other same sex pairing I'd be fine with though, so if you want to suggest a Blake x Weiss pairing, I'd be fine with it. Come to think of it that would actually be an interesting pairing.**

 **Anyway how about that last episode of RWBY? Tyrian is a friggin boss.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY. If I did, Yang wouldn't have been reduced to an Emo**

Chapter 1: The Shining Beacon

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked the girl called Ruby Rose in front of him.

"More than anything," she replied.

"Well okay then," Ozpin replied.

"But first, before you go, there is somebody I want you to meet," he added. Ruby looked confused, but Goodwitch had a look of realization.

"You don't mean…" she began, but Ozpin just nodded.

"He's barely adjusting…" she began, but Ozpin interrupted her once again with his next sentence.

"That's why I'm specifically having her meet him now at a time where he'll be at his outlet."

Goodwitch nodded at that.

Vale – formerly known as Morrowind

( **Anyone has any better ideas for what Vale was formerly PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM. I WILL GENUINELY BE GRATEFUL** )

(Vale Gym)

Kyr Stormblade was wearing a black tank top, grey sweatpants, black sneakers, and his Ebony gauntlets, which were enchanted to increase the power of his unarmed attacks.

And he was wailing on the punching bag as voices were constantly going through his head.

 _May Talos be with us all!_

 _Farkas no!_

 _Aela, you're the last beast, you can't die here!_

 _I await you in Sovengarde_

 _You will be home soon Dragonborn_

 _He lives. The Dragonborn lives._

At that last image Kyr punched that bag so hard it flew of its hinges.

Kyr then walked toward a line of other bags when he suddenly heard a voice say, "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

He looked toward the entrance and saw Ozpin with a girl in a red hood.

She wouldn't have looked too out of place in his era.

"You were all like, pow pow, hya boom," said the girl as she was making punching motions.

Kyr looked at Ozpin confused.

"This is Ruby Rose, she will be attending Beacon with you," Ozpin explained.

"Kyr Stormblade," he said to Ruby.

"So are those Gauntlets your weapons," she asked.

"Nah they just add extra power to my punches. They're part of my combat armor," Kyr replied.

He then went to his gym bags, and pulled out his Storm Blade.

"This is my weapon, the Storm Blade, and before you ask; no I did not name my weapon after myself. I named myself after my weapon," Kyr explained, while Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"Why Stormblade?" she asked.

"Well firstly it's a relic from the Stormcloak rebellion," Kyr explained as the stars in Ruby's eyes glew brighter.

"Are you saying that's the very same weapon used by General Stormblade?" she asked.

Kyr looked at her, "You know of him," he asked.

"He was my idol growing up," she said, "He was my favorite hero of all the stories I read."

Although Ruby didn't notice it, Kyr gave a sad smile.

"Well can you tell me the other reason it's called Storm Blade then?" he asked.

"It naturally generates lightning," she said.

Kyr proceeded to do so with the Storm Blade and grinned at her, "very good he said."

He reached into his bag and pulled out his other weapon, "This is the Blade of Woe," he said.

"It's tale is a bit sadder."

"Ruby I think it's time to go," said Opzin.

Ruby and Ozpin walked out.

(Outside the Vale Gym)

"Doesn't he seem a bit old to go to Beacon?" asked Ruby.

Ozpin smiled sadly before answering, "Well you see," Ozpin explained.

"Kyr recently woke up from a coma. I don't even know how long he's been there. I can only assume it's been at least long enough that's he's never been to a single huntsman academy."

Ruby had tears that on how sad that was.

(Beacon Bullhead)

"Ooh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever," said Yang wrapping her sister in a bear hug.

"Yang… please… stop," Ruby gasped.

"But I'm so proud of you," said Yang letting go of her Sister, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bees knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees," said Ruby.

"What's wrong aren't you excited?" asked Yang.

"I am it's just," Ruby sighed, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anybody to think I'm special."

"And it is that line of thinking that makes you worthy of being a true huntress," said a voice Ruby recognized and sure enough, she turned in the direction of the voice to see none other than,

"Kyr," said Ruby excited.

For sure enough Kyr was there in his full combat armor minus the helmet.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"I mean that believing you're special leads to overconfidence, which leads to arrogance, which leads to demise," Kyr explained.

He then hung his head before adding, "I know it all too well."

Ruby was remembering what Ozpin said about Kyr waking up from a coma when Kyr suddenly got his smile back.

"But pardon me, where are my manners," he said turning to Yang and holding his hand out, "The name is Kyr Stormblade, pleasure to meet you."

Yang had brief look of astonishment before grabbing his hand and saying "I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister."

Kyr nodded.

At that point the news had just finished talking about Torchwick and then Lisa Lavender was talking about a Faunus vigilante known as "The Wolverine" and their recent clash with the White Fang.

"The Wolverine himself was unavailable for comment…" Lisa began before being replaced by a hologram of Goodwitch.

"Greetings everyone," said Goodwitch.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch," she said.

"Oh," Yang said.

Kyr could only feel awkward as he recognized Goodwitch as the woman posing as the inn keeper.

Did this era even still have inns? Maybe.

But yeah, she was only trying to reduce the shock value of Kyr being in an unfamiliar era. And her responded by threatening to gut her, before jumping out a window. If he wasn't a Nord, he might have suddenly frozen to death. Atlas really did used to be Skyrim.

As Kyr was thinking about all of this, Goodwitch already finished her speech.

"Oh wow," said Ruby noticing the view which Yang and Kyr followed her to.

"Look you can see Signal from up here," said Ruby.

"I have no clue what that is," said Kyr.

Ruby and Yang said nothing on that, for different reasons.

"I guess home isn't too far after all," said Ruby.

Kyr looked sad at that thought of home.

Yang put an arm around both Ruby and Kyr, "Beacons our home now," she said.

They then heard a noise come from a blond guy in armor as he began to throw up.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone," said Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," said Ruby.

"Indeed," said Kyr.

"I wonder if we will meet anyone new," wondered Yang.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy," said Ruby.

"Anyone I meet will be new," said Kyr.

Ruby and Yang both understood what he meant, again for different reasons.

(Beacon landing dock)

Kyr, Yang, and Ruby got off the airship when Kyr said that Ozpin wanted to talk to him about something as Ruby was gushing over weapons.

"Why would I need to make friends when I have you?" Ruby eventually asked Yang.

Then a bunch of people whisked Yang away as she said her friends were here.

"Wait, don't we have to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing," she said as she fell onto someone's luggage.

Or at least she would have if a blue-haired guy in gray hoodie hadn't pulled her to the side before she could do so.

"That was a close one," said the blue-haired one.

Then the blue-haired one noticed the logo on the luggage, "A real close one," he added.

"Do you have any idea what you almost knocked over?!" shouted the white-haired owner of the bags.

She then started waving the dust in Ruby's face while ranting who then proceeded to sneeze and cause an explosion.

Luckily the blue-haired Faunus spun Ruby around before she did.

Weiss then started shouting at Ruby again who responded, "I'm sorry Princess."

"It's heiress actually," said a black-haired girl with a bow.

The blue-haired faunus decided to speak up, "Weiss Shnee, heiress to the Shnee dust company, highest producers of Dust."

Weiss then decided to acknowledge the blue-haired faunus, and she could only tell he was a faunus due to his canines, so he might have been a half-breed.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Oh right where are my manners," said the blue haired faunus grinning and holding out his hand for Weiss.

"I am Getsuga Kuroyin, and it is an honor to finally meet you Weiss," he said, "you really do resemble your sister."

Weiss's eyes widened in recognition, "You're the one Winter told me about."

Getsuga nodded.

The black-haired girl then decided to add "The same company is also known for their shady business deals, overtaxing their workers, and their questionable business partners."

"Wow that's just harsh Blake," replied Getsuga.

Blake narrowed her eyes the fact that Getsuga knew her name.

After some stuff happened, Weiss stormed off, Blake walked off, Getsuga chased after Blake and Ruby fell over.

Then the blonde-haired armor guy showed up to help her up who was then followed by Kyr.

With Getsuga and Blake

"Hey Blake wait up," shouted Getsuga.

Blake just turned towards him looking slightly annoyed.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"You really don't remember me do you?" asked Getsuga.

Blake looked confused at this.

Getsuga shrugged, "I suppose it only makes sense," he said, "It has been 5 years," he added then pointed to his hair, "Only this used to be black, and this," he continued pointing to the claw mark on his left eye, "Wasn't inflicted upon me yet."

At that Blake suddenly had a look of recognition, "Lil, Getsu?" she asked.

Getsuga nodded with a grin.

"I thought you were dead," she said, "Where have you been this whole time?" she asked.

"I've been in Atlas. I guess you could say I was in some sort of witness protection program sponsored by the Shnee Dust company."

Blake somehow knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't push it.

"What happened that night, my dad even held a memorial for you and everything."

Getsuga just had flashes, fire everywhere, a jagged red blade, a grimm mask, a haunting insane laughter.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Getsuga suddenly coldly.

"Look you disappear for 5 years, and you expect me to back down and…"

"Look if the guy doesn't want to say anything, then he shouldn't have to," said a third individual walking towards them.

The guy had fox ears, dirty blonde hair, orange eyes, a white cloth jacket with no shirt underneath, white cloth pants, no shoes, and at his side he had a scimitar, a repeater pistol, and a chain around his waist like a belt.

"This doesn't concern you," said Blake.

The fox faunus held his hands up, "Hey I understand this is none of my business, I only heard the last bit of the conversation as I was passing by," he said.

But then he put his hands down and said in a more somber tone, "However I know all too well the look of someone going through PTSD."

Blake looked shocked at this as Getsuga looked grateful.

"The names Kuyou, Kuyou Vulcan, but you might know me better as "The Kitsune," Kuyou said with a grin.

Blake and Getsuga's eyes widened in recognition.

"No autographs please. I only became a bounty hunter to feed myself. After all the only law in Vacuo is to survive."

Getsuga held out his hand, "well I'm Getsuga Kuroyin."

Kuyou accepted the hand, but as he did he remembered something.

He had heard the name Kuroyin before.

It was on the bounty list, wanted by the Shnee dust company for so many crimes, Kagega Kuroyin had a bounty of over 100 billion lien.

He had never pursued that bounty before as that target was in Atlas and with a bounty that high, he had to be one of the most dangerous people alive.

Perhaps it was coincidence, they shared the same last name.

He would rather not press the issue though.

That was a question for another day.

With Ruby, Jaune and Kyr

"Look I'm just saying motion sickness is a lot more common than people think," said the blonde armored guy.

"Look I'm sorry but vomit boy is just the first thing that came to mind," said Ruby defensively.

"Yeah well what if I called you crater face?" asked the blonde guy.

Then he turned to Kyr, "Or you… I got nothing."

"Dragon breath?" Kyr suggested helpfully.

The blonde guy just sighed before perking up, "Anyway, name's Jaune Arc, short sweet, rolls off the tounge, lady's love it."

"Do they really?" asked Ruby.

"Well they will," said Jaune awkwardly, "My mom always says… well never mind."

…

"So I've got this," said Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose.

Jaune and Kyr both stepped back in surprise.

"Is that a scythe?" Kyr asked.

"It's also a combat action assault rifle," said Ruby.

Kyr and Jaune just blinked.

"What?" asked Jaune.

"It's also a gun," said Ruby.

"Oh," said Jaune.

"What about you?" asked Ruby.

"Well I've got this," said Jaune pulling out his sword and shield.

"Ooh what do they do?" asked Ruby.

"Well the shield gets smaller so it's easier to carry around," said Jaune as he collapsed his shield and started stumbling around.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" asked Ruby.

"Yes," said Jaune looking dismayed.

"Well I suppose I went a bit overboard with designing mine being a weapons nerd."

"You made that?" asked Jaune and Kyr.

"Yeah all students at Signal made their own weapons?" she said, turning to Jaune, "didn't you make yours?"

"This was a hand me down from my grandfather," said Jaune.

"Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics like you and Kyr," said Ruby.

Jaune then looked at Kyr, "What have you got?"

"Ooh show him," said Ruby excited.

Kyr grinned, and pulled Storm Blade off his back and swung it around as it crackled with electricity, "Meet Storm Blade," he said.

"And before you ask Jaune, no I didn't name my weapon after myself, I named myself after my weapon."

Jaune got wide eyed at that, "Would that happen to be the same Storm Blade from the Stormcloak rebellion?" he asked.

"Yep," said Kyr.

"So does anybody know where we are going?" asked Ruby.

"I was following you," said Jaune.

"I've never been to Vale until a few days ago," said Kyr.

(Beacon Assembly Hall)

Silver Draconis and Pyrrha Nikos were standing in the assembly hall when three new arrivals walked in.

There was a girl in a red hood, a blonde guy in white armor, and…

Silver did a double take at the black haired guy.

"What is it?" asked Pyrrha, noticing Silver's double take.

"That emblem on the middle guy's chest," said Silver.

"What about it?" Pyrrha asked.

Silver looked at Pyrrha, "That's the Stormcloak emblem."

Pyrrha grew wide eyed at this as Silver had told her his family history.

How after the fall of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Empire during the Draconis Dynasty, had assisted the Stormcloaks in the search for the hero, Kyr Stormblade, also known as the Dragonborn, who had crashed into the Sea of Ghosts on the earliest form of an air ship.

The Draconis family was told for many generations to be on the look out for certain qualities.

The name Kyr Stormblade, the Weapon Storm Blade, use of the Thu'um, any ballads he would have known, and the Stormcloak emblem.

Silver decided to keep an eye on this new guy who already looked too old to be a first year.

Kyr, Jaune, and Ruby walked into the hall ( **I just realized as I was typing that that it sounded like the beginning of a bad joke lol** )

"Ruby, Kyr, I saved you two a spot," said Yang.

"Oh that's my sister, nice meeting you," said Ruby.

"Wait," said Jaune.

Kyr patted Jaune on the shoulder, "I hope to see you soon," he said.

Jaune just sighed, "Great, now where am I going to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"

Silver heard that last bit and proceeded to look towards Pyrrha.

"What?" asked Pyrrha confused.

"So how is your first day going little sister?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Geez meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No she literally exploded hole in front of the school," said Kyr, "I could see it when I was on my way back from talking with Ozpin, there was fire, and some ice as well for some reason."

"Are you two being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

Then Ruby started ranting about what happened, not noticing Weiss right behind her.

Kyr was about to say something when Weiss just shouted "You!" causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms screaming "Oh no its happening again!"

"Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?" Weiss asked.

"Oh my gosh you really exploded," said Yang.

As Ruby and Weiss started arguing, Getsuga and Kuyou started approaching.

"Hey Weiss," said Getsuga.

Weiss turned towards Getsuga, "Getsuga right?"

Getsuga nodded.

His fox faunus companion just said, "So you're a Shnee?"

"Yeah what about it?" asked Weiss angrily having gotten a lot of crap from Faunus already.

But to her surprise, the fox faunus just put his hands up defensively before saying "Whoa, I'm just saying that it's nice to see one of my most frequent employers in person for once."

When Weiss looked confused he added, "Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Kuyou Vulcan, but you might know me better as 'The Kitsune.'"

Weiss's eyes widened, "As in the legendary bounty hunter of Vacuo?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Kuyou responded, "No autographs," he added automatically.

"I've collected some bounties for your company. Sometimes they would pay part of it in Dust. Saves me a lot of trouble trekking across the Desert to buy more ammunition."

At that point Professor Ozpin decided to begin his speech as he pushed his glasses up.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assime knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then walked off as Glynda stepped up, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed Kinda off," said Yang.

"Almost like he wasn't even there," said Ruby.

But Kyr after what he went through in Skyrim knew just how much truth there was to Ozpin's words.

(Ballroom)

Kyr, Getsuga, and Kuyou had hit it off.

Kyr was however curious about the Silver-eyed boy who kept eyeing him.

He was than alerted to an argument coming from Weiss which he, Getsuga, and Kuyou decided to investigate, with Kyr carrying his lute.

Getsuga wearing his Silver pajamas along with his black gloves, and Kyr and Kuyou in just pants.

"Shh she's right people are trying to sleep," said Ruby.

"Oh so now you're on my side!" shouted Weiss.

"I was always on your side," said Ruby.

"Well since you decided to wake everyone up how about I send us to bed with a balad," said Kyr.

"You play?" asked Weiss noticing the Lute.

Yang was just interested in Kyr's manly chest while Blake noticed all of the scars across his body.

Kyr nodded, "Only ancient balads at the moment though."

"Well I always enjoy a balad," said Ruby.

Blake had no complaints.

"Alright," said Kyr pulling his Lute into postion, "This one's an ode to the Hero of Skyrim… The Dragonborn, it's called Tale of the Tounges."

( **Imagine him sounding like Cranius Presents** )

 _Alduin's Wings they did darken the sky_

 _His roar fury's fire and his scales sharpened scythes_

 _Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died_

 _They burned and they bled as the issued their cries_

 _We need saviors to free us from Alduin's Rage_

 _Heroes on the field of a new war to wage_

 _And if Alduin wins man is gone from this world_

 _Lost in the shadows of the black wings unfurled_

 _But then came the Tongues on that terrible day_

 _Steadfast as winter they entered the fray_

 _And all heard the music of Alduin's doom_

 _Sweet songs of Skyrim, sky shattering Thu'um_

 _And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage_

 _Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new age_

 _And if Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done_

 _For his story is over, and the dragons are gone_

 **And chapter's done. Man that took so long. After I began this I had final exams, having to help my family out with Christmas, while also trying to catch up on Bones before the final season begins.**

 **Anyway people have been enjoying this fic so far, I got a couple reviews asking for more while writing this. I do hope you check out some of my other fics though, like my Dragonfable fics. Dragonfable really does not get enough love on fanfiction.**

 **Anway suggestions for pairings are still Open. The deadline for Kyr's pairing will be when I begin his character arc (that will take place after the Forest of Forever Fall) and other pairing suggestion deadlines are the dance.**

 **Now if anyone is curious on why it is being said that Kyr was in a coma, basically it his cover story as he would fall under the brotherhood's sphere of interest.**

 **Also I already knew of good cover artists for Skyrim music like Malukah and Jeff Winner (I'm quite the metal fan) I recently discovered Sharm and Karliene, and Cranius presents is good as well.**

 **Now remember suggest pairings either via review or pm.**

 **As always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, or even suggestions, leave a review.**


	3. Team SVGD is Formed

**No reviews last chapter, not for the pairing, not for the name that Vale used to go by, not even an angry complaint from some angry Yang fan for me calling her Emo. Now before anyone does complain about that, I'm just going to come out and say, before the end of Volume 3, Yang was my favorite member of Team RWBY. I just really didn't like her Emo attitude towards the end there, especially considering out of all of the members of team RWBY, she got off the easiest. Ruby watched Pyrrha die right before her very eyes, right after already watching Penny die before all of this and then getting beaten up by Torchwick and Neo, Weiss had been forced to back home with her father who is one of the worst human beings off the face of remnant (that stache though), Blake had been forced to confront her abuser who then proceeded to slice off Yang's arm just to hurt Blake. What happened to Yang, SHE LOST A FRIGGIN ARM! BIG WOOP! YOU LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN EASILY GET A MECHANICAL ARM! Sorry but compared to what the rest of Team RWBY went through, that is kind of small.**

 **Well I was going to wait to bring this next part up but now that I brought the elephant in the room in the first place I feel I should address this. Am I going to spare Pyrrha and Penny.**

 **Pyrrha, MAYBE, don't quote me on this. I might be able to do it if I can find a way that's not BS.**

 **Penny, sorry but I can't. Penny was a catalyst. Her death was what set Cinders plan for the grimm invasion in motion. She was the spark, the linchpin. Without her death, that stuff never would have happened, just like how if Archduke Ferdinand was never assassinated, World War I wouldn't have happened. Penny's death was the lynchpin event, the spark that set off the chain reaction that set everything in motion. (And if any of you are wondering, yes I am using the Lynchpin theory from the two part episode of Castle where they were preventing World War III)**

 **Anyway now that the elephant is out of the way now to talk about something else. I am going to put The First Step, The Emerarld Forest and Players and Pieces all in this chapter. My plans after will go as follows.**

 **The Badge and the Burden (The two leaders)**

 **Jaunedice (petty squabbles) and Forever Fall**

 **Kyr's character arc**

 **And that is currently my plan for the arcs I have 100% planned without having to deal with future arcs that I don't yet know what to put in between.**

 **The parts in parentheses are more focused on Team SVGD.**

 **With Jaune's arc, I plan to take a slightly different approach with Cardin then most people take. I still plan to give him some sort of beat down, that's what petty squabbles is for, cause it is some kind of tradition in fan fiction. But I don't plan to make him the punching bag. The approach I'm taking is one I've seen rarely taken with Cardin.**

 **Kyr's character arc, that is the deadline for suggesting Kyr's pairing. Deadline for other pairings is right before the dance.**

 **Reminder here are the pairings so far:**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Nora x Ren (had been forgetting to add that last one lol)**

 **Also another reminder, if you want to pair somebody with someone whose already taken say you want Silver x Pyrrha or Velvet x Getsuga, or perhaps Weiss x Seranna, if you are able to convince me, I'm willing to be flexible. Just please make a review or send me a pm for pairing suggestions.**

 **Anyway how about that episode 7 of RWBY Volume 4. I really find the interaction between Ozpin and Oscar interesting, especially considering it adds fuel to something I already had planned for Ozpin for this story.**

 **Now this chapter Team SVGD finally is formed. On with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, Jaques wouldn't be a complete asshole yet still have an amazing stache. What is it with me and Jaques stache?**

Chapter 2: Team SVGD is Formed

Kyr was awoken to the sound of an orange haired girl getting excited about it being morning waking up her black haired friend.

Getsuga and Kuyou were woken up as well.

They all decided to get breakfast together while the orange haired girl was chattering.

The silver eyed imperial followed them keeping his eyes on Kyr.

This was unnerving him.

"So I take it you've seen a lot of battle," said Getsuga sensing Kyr's tension and trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyr.

Getsuga just rolled up his left sleeve revealing scars and burn marks on it.

"And that's just my left arm," said Getsuga.

He then proceeded to point to the claw mark on his left eye, "This usually the only scar I have in plain sight."

"But anyway I never properly introduced myself last night, I'm Getsuga Kuroyin."

Kuyou decided to add, "And I'm Kuyou Vulcan, also known as 'The Kitsune.'"

"Well I'm Kyr Stormblade," Kyr said, "And yes I had seen plenty of battle, that's how I ended up in a coma."

Meanwhile the Orange haired girl was still chatting while the black haired guy whose name was apparently Ren, and continued to do so all the way to the locker room.

"Can you imitate a Sloth?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Nora," said Ren.

"Yes?" the no named Nora asked.

"I don't think sloth's make a lot of noise."

Getsuga, Kuyou, and Kyr's mouths dropped.

"He was actually listening to all of that," said Getsuga in disbelief.

"Well I'll be," said Kuyou.

"Huh," said Kyr, looking up from his book, "The Book of the Dragonborn."

"Wonder what those two were worked up about," asked Ruby who was already in the locker room with Yang.

"Who knows?" asked Yang.

"So Kyr," said Getsuga, "Winter tells me you're able to tell things about someone with a look, what do you make of everyone here?"

Kyr looks towards Ruby and Yang who were debating.

"Ruby having been moved ahead two years doesn't want to feel special, she has a desire to prove herself, while also having a very great power deep inside of her. I don't think she's even aware of it yet."

"Yang feels more like a chill kind of person, yet she seems to be hiding suffering. She has an explosive amount of power, and something tells me I don't want to make her angry or go for her hair."

"Dear sister Yang, are you implying you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby meanwhile asked.

"What, no," said Yang, "that's just…"

"Ridiculous!" shouted Jaune.

"Jaune Arc," continued Kyr, "He seems clumsy at a first look, but I sense there is a strength to him, and a crap load of untapped potential. If someone were to help unlock that he could be a force to be reckoned with."

Kyr then gazed towards, Weiss, Pyrrha, and the silver-eyed imperial.

"Weiss Shnee, she has training, skill, and a decent amount of power, but she can be judgmental, jump to conclusions, and she lacks experience."

"What you calling Weiss judgmental for?" asked Getsuga.

"I mean it in the nicest of ways, I'm just saying it's important not to judge people before you get to know them," replied Kyr before continuing his analysis.

"Pyrrha Nikos, she has a lot of power and skill, yet she seems to struggle making friends at times. I suppose that is price to pay for having so much power. She might be one of the strongest students of this year."

"One of?" asked Kuyou.

"That silver-eyed guy, who, I've heard is called Silver Draconis. I sense a lot of power there, partly coming from his bloodline, having been descended from Cyronin Draconis, and partly from a power that is almost identical to the one I sensed in Ruby, only actually awakened and he is consciously aware of it. He also seems to be sending me looks WHEN HE THINKS I DON'T NOTICE!" finished Kyr shouting the last part while Silver turned away awkwardly.

He turned just as Pyrrha threw her spear at Jaune pinning him to the wall while shouting "sorry."

"Sweet Ohm Pyrrha!" shouted Silver as he followed after her to collect her spear.

"Would all first year students please report to the cliffs for initiation," said Goodwitch's voice over the P.A.

"It was nice meeting you," said Pyrrha.

"Likewise," replied Jaune dismayed.

Kyr put on his helmet as he went over to help out Jaune.

Beacon cliffs

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest," said Ozpin.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today," said Goodwitch.

"What aw," said Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with," explained Ozpin.

"Oh," complained Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years," said Ozpin.

Kyr could just here Ruby's despair right before she screamed "What?"

"See I told you," said Nora to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die," Ozpin added.

Kyr with his helmet on nodded in understanding.

Jaune gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will take one of the relics and return them to the top of the cliff, we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately," added Ozpin.

"Are there any questions?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah um sir?" asked Jaune.

"Good now take your positions," said Opzin.

Everyone proceeded to get into their positions except for Jaune who wasn't paying attention.

Kyr figured they were about to be catapulted as the platforms they were standing on seemed to be similar to the dwemer tech.

"Sir I've got a question," said Jaune oblivious to everyone being launched.

"So this landing strategy will you be dropping us off or something?" he asked.

"No," replied Ozpin "You will be falling."

"So did you hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune.

"No," said Ozpin, "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Oh," said Jaune still not noticing everything, "So what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYY!" as he got launched.

Ozpin proceeded to sip his coffee.

(Beacon Cafeteria)

A rabbit Faunus was walking to a table with the rest of her team, a big man with a giant sword, a dark skinned, guy with reddish hair, and milky white eyes, and a girl with sunglasses and a beret.

"Hey velvet," said the sunglasses wearing girl, "You're just in time to see the initiation."

"Thanks for saving me a seat Coco," replied Velvet as she sat with them.

(Kyr)

As Kyr flew through the sky he remembered what Ozpin said about this Era.

While the use of the Thu'um was rare, it was not unheard of.

So therefore it was not something he needed to play off as a semblance.

" **Wuld Nah Kest!** " shouted Kyr as he dashed to the ground creating an impact on the ground.

A beowolf made the mistake of trying to rush him as he turned toward it and shouted " **Yol Toor Shul!** " breathing fire and burning the poor beowolf to cinders.

He then heard the cry of "Birdy No!"

(With Team CFVY)

"What was that?!" shouted Coco excited.

"The Thu'um," said the big guy whose name was Yatsuhashi.

"You know what that was?" asked Velvet.

"Was it some sort of Semblance?" asked Coco.

"No," said Yatsuhashi, "It's an ancient art using the power of one's voice to perform many feats by channeling the power of Dragons."

"How old are we talking?" asked Fox.

"As old as Tamriel," replied Yatshuhashi, wondering who this armored student was and how he was able to use the Thu'um.

(Silver)

Silver flew through the air and he lowered his own center of gravity to slow his decent.

As he fell he saw Pyrrha land and that poor Jaune kid fly through the air with no plan.

Luckily Pyrrha being the kind soul she is threw her spear at him to catch him.

"Thank you," called out Jaune.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha called back.

Silver was glad that that was over with as he landed.

He saw he was surrounded by beowolves.

He used his gravity semblance to crush the beowolves to death.

He then drew Goldbrand and Will of Tiber Septim as he saught out Kyr Stormblade.

The Stormcloak emblem, the ballads, the Thu'um, there was no mistaking it. Kyr Stormblade was the Dragonborn his bloodline had been searching 10,000 years for.

(Getsuga)

As Getsuga flew through the air he thought about what he could use for his landing strategy.

Tengoku? No,

His modified right arm? No.

His semblance? That would work.

So he used his semblance Heavenly lightning as he generated a pair of angel wings made of lighting as he glided to the ground.

He then cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get this party started."

(Kuyou)

Kuyou Vulcan had a less dramatic way of landing.

He simply got out Fox Fang and swung it around a branch and made like Tarzan.

He then landed when he saw an Ursa fly past him, then disintegrate.

He followed the direction the Ursa came from to see Getsuga facing a Beowolf, … unarmed?

Kuyou pulled out Fox Breath and fired 3 shots of Lava dust into the Beowolf.

"I could have taken him," said Getusga.

Kuyou raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Guess we're partners now," said Getsuga.

"Yeah you're clearly going to need someone to watch your back," said Kuyou.

"I told you I could have taken him," said Getsuga.

"Sure you could have," replied Kuyou skeptically.

"I took care of that Ursa," said Getsuga.

Remembering the flying Ursa Kuyou decided to ask "Yeah how did you do that by the way?"

"Trade secret," Getsuga replied grinning.

Then they came across a pack of beowolves.

"Well my modified right arm helps as well, speaking of which," Getsuga began whole dropping a vile of lighting dust from his right sleeve, then manipulating it into the form of a sword, "What do you say we deal with these bozos?

Kuyou pulled out Fox Claw and Fox Breath, "I like that idea."

(With Kyr)

Kyr had his Storm Blade out and it was crackling with electricity as he was facing off against a couple of Ursas.

He launched himself at it and cut through it.

He then twirled his blade and sheathed it like a bad ass.

The Ursa then proceeded to fall in half and disintegrate.

Then two more Ursa proceed to show up.

"Why am I running into so many of these?" he asked nobody in particular.

Because seriously he was dealing with a crap tone of Ursai.

" **Fus Roh Dah!** " he shouted at the Ursai.

The first Ursa was reduced to ash but the second one pressed on before getting impaled from behind.

As the Ursa disintegrated Kyr looked into the eyes of his assister, the Silver eyes.

"Kyr Stormblade," said the Silver eyed imperial, "I am Silver Draconis descended from Cyronin Draconis, the late Silver Eyed emperor of Cyrodil. My Bloodline has been searching for you and been awaiting your return for 10,000 years."

Kyr reached for his Storm Blade but was surprised when Silver saluted him, "It is an honor to finally be able to follow you into battle, welcome to Remnant Dragonborn."

Kyr grinned behind his helmet.

He was clearly worried about this guy for nothing.

Cliffside - later

(With Ozpin and Goodwitch)

"Our last pair has been formed sir," said Goodwitch.

"Nora Valkeryie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Still," continued Goodwitch, "I imagine he's probably better off than Miss Nikos whose stuck with that Jaune fellow. I don't care what his transcripts say, that boy is not suited for this level of combat."

Goodwitch than sighed without noticing Ozpin's look.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Goodwitch than looked at others.

"I do find the Dragonborn's partner to be quite ironic though."

Ozpin grinned, "The Stormcloak and the Imperial Legionare," he agreed.

Goodwitch then shifted to Getsuga and Kuyou.

"A bounty hunter and a vigilante. They are probably the only two faunus on the planet to openly support and defend the Shnee dust company. And one of them is from Atlas. And they are partners in Beacon. It's like the beginning of a comic book."

"Which one of them do you think is the side kick?" asked Ozpin.

Goodwitch just looked at him before saying "Really?"

Ozpin responded by sipping his coffee.

"By the way, what did you use for Relics this year?"

Ozpin just stared at his own screen.

(With Kyr and Silver)

"So that's why you were the one to kill General Tullius?" asked Silver.

"Because Ulfric Stormcloak thought it would make a better ending to a song?"

Kyr nodded grinning behind his helmet, "And it was Galmar's suggestion," he added.

"What brought him to suggest that?" Silver asked.

Silver was curious about events from the Skyrim Civil War.

Sure he could read about it in history books, but as they say, history is told by the victors.

"Well Ulfric was standing over the defeated Tullius. Galmar was asking him to get on with it, and Ulfric said, and I quote 'Where's your sense in the dramatic moment?' And that is when Galmar snaps. He just says 'For Talos sake. If it's the ending to some great song you want why not have the Dragonborn do it?'"

Silver just laughed.

"So I do have one more question," said Silver.

"Sure," said Kyr.

"What became of Emperor Titus Mede II?" asked Silver.

Kyr looked sad at that as words echoed in his head.

" _So you're finally here. I told Commander Maro, you cannot destroy the Dark Brotherhood."_

"The history books only say that he was killed on his own ship," said Silver.

"What I am about to tell you is not really my greatest moment," said Kyr.

"I was the Dark Brotherhood assassin that took Titus Mede's life."

"But two things the history books won't tell you, is the client and what went down with the emperor."

"The client was Amaund Mottierre, a member of the Elder Council."

"As for what happened when I reached the emperor, well after I killed Commander Maro for trying to erase the Dark Brotherhood, I made my to the Katia, Mede's ship."

"When I finally got to his room, he was just sitting at his desk."

"He didn't raise his voice, didn't try to fight me, didn't even try to alert the guards."

"In fact, despite being told by Maro that the Dark Brotherhood was history, he was expecting me."

"He was already prepared to accept his fate."

"He had no pleas of mercy, no cursing of my or the Dark Brotherhood's name, no threats."

"He only had one last request."

"He told me that whoever hired me to kill him was a traitor, and he asked me to kill the client. So I did, and told him I'd do so before killing him."

Kyr hung his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Silver.

"If you hadn't done that, Cyronin wouldn't have risen to power and lead the empire into its golden age."

"Golden Age?" asked Kyr.

"Oh right you were still frozen," said Silver chuckling.

Suddenly they stopped as they heard a growl. They turned towards it and saw a massive Ursa Major. Larger than two bears put together. It had a lot of Bone Armor so it might have been ancient. But that's not what concerned the two.

"Um Silver, I'm still relatively new to this era, so my knowledge of Grimm is anything but perfect… buuuuuuuuuut"

"Do Ursai normally have green glowing spines on their backs?" Kyr finished.

"No," said Silver, "No they do not."

Kyr then channeled Ice Magic into his left hand freezing the freaky Ursa in its tracks while Silver used his gravity semblance to make the Ursa to heavy for its own wait.

"That should bye us some time, let's book it," said Kyr as he and silver dashed in the opposite direction.

They then crashed into Yang and Blake.

"Sup," said Kyr, "Just escaping from a freak of nature Ursa, so we might want to not dawdle."

Yang and Blake got up and looked at where they landed along with Kyr and Silver.

They realized they were in a clearing.

"You think this is the place?" asked Yang.

They all decided to take a closer look at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" asked Yang.

"Some of them are missing?" replied Blake.

Yang picked up a knight piece, "Hey what about a cute pony?" she asked.

Kyr was fixated on the Black King piece.

It made him think of Ulfric's speech when he barely knew the guy and was just joining the Stormcloak rebellion.

" _I fight for the men I've held in my arms dying on foregin soil! I fight for their wives and children whose names I'd heard whispered in their last breath! I fight for we few who did come home only to find a country full of strangers wearing familiar faces! I fight for my people impoverished to the debts of an empire too weak to rule them YET BRANDS THEM CRIMINALS FOR WANTING TO RULE THEMSELVES! I fight so all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight because I must."_

Kyr then remembered his comrades who died the first time he lead a full scale attack.

All because he was careless.

His arrogance caused the Stormcloaks to have to fight the Thalmor without him.

He grabbed the black king peace promising to never make that mistake again.

"Well that was easy," said Yang.

"It's not like this place is hard to find," replied Blake.

Blake then looked up in the sky and suddenly got a bewildered look on their face.

Then a high pitched scream pierced the air.

"Some girl's in trouble!" shouted Yang.

Then she noticed Blake looking at the sky, "Um Blake?"

Then Silver looked up and said "Oh sh—"

"HEADS UUUUUUPPP!" shouted Ruby.

Her fall was suddenly slowed down thanks to Silver's gravity semblance.

Then Jaune came flying through and crashed into her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake.

"I—" said Blake.

They then heard the roar of an Ursa as Nora came riding on it and it died.

"Aw it's broken," said Nora sounding sad.

"Nora!" shouted Ren appearing behind the Ursa gasping for breath, "Never do that again."

Then he noticed she was gone.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the Castle,"

"NORA!"

"He he he, coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" asked Blake.

"I—" Yang said.

Then they heard a very strange cry.

Getsuga then went flying crashing into the ground in the clearing and Kuyou swung in and landed on top of the ruins.

"I AM TARZAN KING OF THE JUNGLE!" shouted Kuyou.

Then he noticed Getsuga in the ground.

"Getsuga you okay?"

Getsuga's response was a thumbs up, before standing up.

"Did that The Kitsune just try to imitate Tarzan of all people?" asked Blake.

"I—" Yang began once again.

Then there was more crashing as Pyrrha showed up being chased by a death stalker.

"Jaune!" she shouted.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby?" he then asked as she was getting out of the tree.

"Pyrrha?" asked Silver.

"Silver?" asked Pyrrha.

Ruby landed next to Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" shouted Ruby happily.

"Nora!" shouted Nora.

"Kuyou!" shouted Kuyou also wanting to be included.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tale?" Blake asked.

That is when Yang lost it.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS?!" she shouted.

"Um Yang?" Ruby asked.

"What now?" she replied.

Ruby proceeded to point up.

"How could you leave me?" shouted Weiss from the Nevermore in the sky.

"I said Jump," said Ruby.

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine," said Ruby.

"She's falling," said Ren.

"Not if I can help it," said Getsuga.

He then activated his semblance heavenly lightning and produced his lighting angel wings.

He then kicked off from the ground and caught Weiss bridal style in mid air.

"You alright Miss Shnee?" he asked as he hovered back to the ground.

"Yes," said Weiss.

"You can put me down now," she said noticing they were on the ground.

"Right," said Getsuga putting her down as they both blushed.

Jaune then came out of the tree as Pyrrha face planted in front of everyone.

"Great everyone's here, now we can all die together," said Yang.

"Not if I can help it," declared Ruby trying to rush at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" cried Yang.

Ruby got knocked over by the Deathstalker and tried to brush it off only to hear it approaching behind her.

She shot it in the face and tried to run only to eventually be caught by the Nevermore's feathers which were launched at her.

These feathers also blocked Yang's path to her.

Yang was worried about losing her sister when suddenly they both heard the cry of " **Wuld Nah Kest!** "

They saw a figure rush past them and Ruby felt a Cold sensation.

Ruby turned around and saw Kyr there with his left hand stretched out and the Death Stalker was frozen in its tracks.

She swore his eyes glowed electric blue through the visor in his helmet for a minute there.

He then turned as he saw the Nevermore coming again and shooting more feathers.

Kyr raised his right hand and fired lightning magic at those, and grazing the Nevermore in the process.

The Nevermore looked as if it was about to retaliate before a roar made it fall back.

"How'd you do that?" asked Weiss.

Kyr who had already talked about this with Ozpin already had an answer prepared.

"It is my semblance, Wrath of the Nord. It's comes from the power of the heart of Skyrim."

Weiss looked impressed by the semblance before she went to lecture Ruby who was being hugged by Yang.

"Guys," said Jaune, "That thing is circling back, what do we do?"

"Look there's no point in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us," said Weiss.

"She's right," said Ruby, "Our mission is to grab the artifacts and return to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," said Jaune happily, "Now that's a plan I can get behind."

Getsuga, Ruby, and Jaune went to the relics, Jaune got a gold rook, Ruby got a Gold Knight, and Getsuga got a Black King.

Then the Deathstalker began breaking free from its Icy prison.

"We need to go now," said Ren.

Then the big Ursa Major with the glowing spines from earlier came crashing through the forest and gave the roar that made the Nevermore pause.

"Oh yeah we need to get going immediately," said Kyr.

As they were going Nora asked Kyr, "Do Ursai normally have glowing green spikes?"

"Funny," said Kyr, "I asked the same thing earlier.

They eventually got to the cliffs only to find the Nevemore perch itself on top of the ruined tower and screech.

"Well that's great," said Yang.

The Death Stalker then finally caught up with them prompting Jaune to tell them to run.

Then the glowy big Ursa showed up causing Kyr to wear as he, Getusga, Kuyou and Silver decided to draw its attention to themselves as it seemed like the biggest threat.

Kyr pulled out his Storm Blade and Blade of Woe.

Getsuga activated Tengoku, which took the form of braces similar to Yang's gauntlets, only with part of it was over his knuckles and there were three blue laser claws coming out of each hand at said part (and body was blue with black trims, also think Mukhar's claws from Xenoblade Chronicles when he was in his mechon body).

Kuyou pulled out Fox Breath and Fox Claw.

Silver pulled out Goldbrand and Will of Tiber Septim.

Kyr slashed the Ursa with Storm Blade only to be knocked back.

Kuyou slashed with Fox Claw and jumped back before shooting with Fox Breath.

Getsuga clawed at it and flipped back while dodging a swipe.

Silver Slashed only to be uppercut away.

Kyr could only watch in horror.

Was this how things ended?

Then he remembered the battle with the Thalmor.

 _No_ he thought, _Never again_.

"Guys I need a rundown of your abilities so I can come up with a plan."

Silver nodded before pressing enough G's on the Ursa to hold back for a bit.

After hearing his plan they all grinned.

Play The Dragonborn comes by Karliene

Kyr charged lighting into Storm Blade before shouting " **Fus Roh Dah** " at the Ursa.

Getusga charged his heavenly lightning, and jumped at the massive freak Ursa slashing through it and blasting lightning back just for good measure.

Kuyou grinned and sent flame through Fox Fang and flung it through the Ursa as he wrapped it up.

Kyr then rushed at the Ursa while Silver with his Silver eyes glowing rushed it from the other side as they excuted a pincer attack with both of their blades each.

Kyr turned around and finished it off with a " **Yol Tor Shul!** "

As Kyr watched it turn to ashed he turned and saw Jaune's group succeeded against the Deathstalker while Ruby's group succeeded against the Nevermore.

"Well," he heard Yang say, "That was a thing."

(Beacon Halls)

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team Cardinal (CRDL) led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said.

The now named Team CRDL stepped off as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora stepped up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper (JNPR)."

Nora gave Ren a hug as Ozpin continued, "Led by Jaune Arc"

"Huh," said Jaune, "Led by…"

"Congradulations young man," said Opzin smiling as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the shoulder accidentally knocking him over.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss then walked up.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team Ruby (RWBY) led by Ruby Rose."

Yang just pulled Ruby into a hug saying how proud she was of her.

At that point, Kyr, Getsuga, Kuyou, and Silver walked up, with Kyr having taken his helmet off.

"Kyr Stormblade, Kuyou Vulcan, Getsuga Kuroyin, Silver Draconis, the four of you have retrieved the Black King pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Sovengarde (SVGD) Led by…"

 _Flash Back_

" _You wanted to speak to me Ozpin?" asked Kyr._

" _I was just curious about your change of tactics from your time in Skyrim," Ozpin said sounding genuinely curious._

 _Kyr knew what he meant._

" _Back then I was a force of Nature, and I mostly went by myself with maybe one companion. I could take a lot of punishment and crush armies. Back then I could afford to be rash and arrogant. But I learned the hard way that that line of thinking won't cut it when I'm leading an entire group. That battle where I crashed into the sea of ghosts? That was my first time leading a unit. My arrogance cost me my whole unit. I never want to make that same mistake again."_

(flashback end)

"Kyr Stormblade."

Silver grinned at Kyr.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Said Ozpin.

(Warehouse unknown location)

A man in a white coat and bowler hat was listening to something on the phone before hanging up angrily and pulling out his cigar looking at a map.

A white fang member and another man appeared pushing a crate.

This man wore a black trench coat, a grey shirt, black leather pants, black combat boots, and black gloves. He had silver hair, purple eyes, and a katana strapped to his hip.

The smoking man handed the white fang member a handful of lien, and then the silver haired man a large stack of lien.

"Open it," said the smoking man.

"What's the magic word Torchwick?" asked the Silver haired man asked.

"I'm not paying you for your lip Smoke," said the now named Torchwick.

"That is true," said the now named Smoke before opening the crate.

Torchwick picked up a crystal of dust from the crate before declaring, "We're going to need more men."

Chapter End.

Omake: Deleted Scene—The Jagged Crown

Kyr was standing in the Atlas museum looking at the Jagged Crown on display.

"Ah of course you would be familiar with the Jagged Crown," said Ironwood who approached him.

"You know I was the one who retrieved it," said Kyr.

"Do tell," said Ironwood interested.

"It's actually a funny story," began Kyr, "After I was just initiated into the Stormcloaks I heard Galmar and Ulfric argue whether or not the thing existed. Galmar took me to where it was supposed to be buried only to find Imperials there. After we retrieved it following a fight with a Draugr, Galmar told me to tell Ulfric he owes him a drink."

Ironwood and Kyr both laughed.

 **So what did you all think of that Omake? It was an idea I wanted to put before but couldn't find a good place to put it.**

 **Anyway woo, finally done. Anyway how long has it been since the last chapter? 4-5 weeks? Feels like more. I went through so much, I got sick because of a vitamin B12 deficiency, I hurt my back working at the farm, college started up for me again, my Grandma died, I went to her funeral, and those are only the reasonable excuses. There's still my distractability.**

 **Anyway, if any of you are people who prefer imperials over stormcloaks, I'd highly recommend The One She Fears, by Baldor Omnuiik. In fact, check it out even if you don't. This guy brings his Dragonborn to his maximum potential. Those poor Grimm. It's one of my favorite Skyrim x RWBY crossovers. I'm even acting as his Beta. And he will start betaing this fic next chapter.**

 **Anyway I have one request to make. Eventually I'm going to be writing a Dragonfable x RWBY crossver, titled Shadows of Remnant. When I release it, please check it out. I beg you. Dragonfable does not get enough love on this site, which is a shame as it is my absolute favorite game. I'm going to start it after the finale of the Gathering Shadows Saga in Dragonfable which happens this Friday.**

 **Oh and one more thing, I might be mistaken, but considering all the tributes I'm seeing across the net I don't think so. I think I'm releasing this chapter just in time for the anniversary of Monty Oum's death.**

 **R.I.P. Monty Oum**

 **Anyway if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, or suggestions, please leave a review.**


	4. The Tale of Two Leaders

**So how about that season finale RWBY? Hammer Flower is now canon. And oh my gosh there is a traitor! And Cinder really hates RWBY.**

 **Also I have been watching Zero Period Productions quite a bit, and I'm up to date with his current play through of the Maids II Deception Mod. How would I describe it? Well I'll just use what I saw in a youtube comment.**

 **Start of Mod: Here's a little underground village and a girl whom you can dress up however you want.**

 **End of Mod: Existence itself is being threatened by an enigmatic villain who shouldn't reasonably exist within this setting and you have no way of actually stopping her.**

 **Holy crap what a Mod. I look forward to Zero finishing it.**

 **Anyway the deadline for the pairing for Kyr is right before his character arc which I'm just going to come out and call the Volkahir arc. If you haven't suggested a pairing by then Kyr is going with Seranna. All other pairing suggestions have the deadline of right before the dance.**

 **As a reminder here are the pairings so far:**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Weiss x Getsuga**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Nora x Ren**

 **Please leave suggestions in a review or a PM even.**

 **Was there something else? I can't remember.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, the Empire wouldn't have left a terrible first impression.**

Chapter 3: The Badge and the Burden and the Tale of Two Leaders

The next morning Team SVGD was unpacking after getting into their school uniforms (Getsuga refused to get rid of his gloves).

Kyr had a few of his books that the Shnee expedition team that found him managed to salvage, Getsuga suggested Tuskon's Book Trade for modern rewrites of some of his old favorites.

Silver had his trophy from when he won the recent Mistral regional championship.

Kuyou had a Wanted Poster of a man with silver hair, the name on the Poster said "Smoke."

Getsuga had picture of a younger version of himself with a woman with snow white hair, ruffling his hair with one hand, and the other hair drinking from a flask, looking like she wasn't expecting a camera to be there.

This Woman was Eisen Shnee, and unbeknownst to most people at the time, she was Weiss's mother.

They then proceeded to convert their beds into Bunk Beds.

After they were done Getsuga and Kuyou suddenly covered their ears.

"I think Ruby just blew a whistle," said Getsuga.

"Let's get to class, its 8:20 right now," said Silver.

They then walked over to Professor Port's Class, where the professor was waiting.

There was also a rabbit Faunus there which Kuyou actually blushed at for a moment.

They took their seats as Teams RWBY and JNPR barely made it on time.

Professor Port waited for them to take their seats before he began his lecture.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names, but I like to refer to them as prey, haha…"

There was an awkward silence.

"…And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious acadamey." Professor Port continued as he continued his lecture then gave a story.

"The moral of the story, A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise."

"So who amongst you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these qualities?" Professor Port Asked.

"I do sir!" shouted Weiss.

Getsuga looked up in surprise. Winter was never this arrogant.

Kyr smirked but only the rest of their team knew why.

"Well then," said Port, "Let's find out, step forward and face your opponent."

A cage started to rattle.

Weiss's teammates cheered her on, but she yelled at Ruby specifically.

A Borbatusk came out of the cage as Weiss fought it.

She struggled while constantly berating Ruby even when she gave her actual good advice.

Which she eventually followed anyway.

"Well it looks like we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress," said Professor Port, "Be we are now out of time, remember to stay vigilant, class dismissed."

Ruby tried following Weiss as she stormed out of the class.

"Weiss!" Ruby called.

"What!" snapped Weiss.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being" Ruby began to ask before Weiss interrupted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is nuisance."

"What'd I do?" Ruby asked.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position," said Weiss, "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you continue to do so."

"Weiss, where is all of this coming from?" Ruby asked, "What happened to working together as a team."

"Not a team led by you, I've studied and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better," said Weiss, "Ozpin made a mistake," she added before walking off.

Ruby looked down before she heard a voice say, "Well Getsuga owes Kyr 50 lien."

Ruby looked to see the face of Silver Draconis.

"Is she right, did Ozpin make a mistake?" she asked.

Silver chuckled, "That remains to be seen, it's only been one day after all, and as the saying in my family goes," he began, "Cyrodil wasn't built in a day."

Ruby perked up at that, "Heck I bet even the legendary General Stormblade started out as a force of nature after only one day," Silver added.

Then Kuyou showed up, "Say wanna hit the library and work on that assignment?" he asked Ruby and Silver.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Ruby asked.

"Well Getsuga's hitting the gym for some practice, and Kyr is off to lecture Weiss."

(Beacon terrace)

Weiss was standing at the terrace looking at the view when she heard a voice say, "I'm not perfect but I'm still leagues better than you."

She turned around to see Kyr standing there, "Your words not mine," he added when she did so.

"I don't appreciate your animosity towards Ruby," he said.

"She's a child," Weiss tried to argue.

"So are you," said Kyr glaring.

"How dare you," said Weiss angrily, "You're only two years older than me."

"You're right," said Kyr surprising Weiss, "That is a nice scar on your eye bye the way," he added.

Weiss was confused by that and even more shocked when he just ripped his uniform off exposing his bare chest and back.

"Now look at all of mine," he said.

"When you compare all of these to your one measly scar, you are a child compared to me," he said, "Especially if you throw a temper tantrum after not getting your way."

Weiss looked down at that.

"But that's not the main reason I came to speak to you," said Kyr causing Weiss to look up confused.

"The main reason I came was to tell you a story. A tale of two leaders."

"Who are they?" asked Weiss genuinely curious.

"These are the tales of Ulfric Stormcloak, the High King of Skyrim, and of Aster, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Ulfric did everything he could to free Skyrim from the Empire and by extension, the Thalmor. He even went so far as to kill the previous High King Torygg in a duel. Ulfric received a lot of hate, even to the point of people twisting the story. Like saying that he murdered the High King and forgetting that the duel even happened. But Ulfric never let that get to him. He fought until he eventually drove the empire out of Skyrim. Eventually a moot was held and he was voted to be the next High King."

"Now Astrid was the leader of a group of assassins, the Dark Brotherhood, I hear they still exist today. But anyway for the longest time Astrid ran the Dark Brotherhood her own way, even going so far as to ignore the five tenants which govern the organization. Deciding that since she's the leader her word is Law. Everything began to change when the Keeper bright the Coffin containing the Night Mother to their sanctuary. For during that span of time, the newest assassin in the Brotherhood, who was also now considered the best, turned out to be the Listener, which by tradition would be the rightful leader of the Dark Brotherhood for it was the listener that could hear the voice of the Night Mother. Despite never voicing any opinions about being the rightful leader, Astrid felt threatened by the Listener, it eventually got to a point where Astrid made a deal with a Commader Maro that if she sold the Listener out to him, he would allow the Dark Brotherhood to continue to exist. So the Listener walked right into Commander Maro's trap while pulling off a contract that would make the Dark Brotherhood go down in history. But just like Astrid betrayed the Listener, Commander Maro betrayed Astrid. And he sent his army to demolish the Dark Brotherhood. The only survivors were a redguard, a vampiric child, the Keeper who was absent, and the Listener who survived Maro's trap, and came to try to help the Brotherhood. Everyone else, including Astrid, perished."

"So Weiss in conclusion, the way I see it you are like Astrid, I suggest you stop this self-centered attitude you have or you might end up the same way."

"You seem pretty knowledgeable about a group of assassins," said Weiss sounding suspicious.

Kyr just pulled out his dagger the Blade of Woe. "You remember how my Storm Blade is a relic from the Stormcloak rebellion?" asked Kyr.

Weiss nodded. "You didn't think it was the only thing I had from that era did you?"

Weiss looked wide eyed, "I already said that this dagger has a tragic history. This dagger was Astrid's dagger. And it was also the very dagger that ended her life, by the Listener's hand."

"Think about what I said Weiss, oh and could you do me a favor and go find Getsuga at the gym and tell me he owes me 50 Lien?"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" asked Weiss.

"I need a new uniform, I really was not thinking that part through," said Kyr scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Chapter End…

 **Yeah I really have no good excuse for why this is taking so long. I didn't even get this betaed cuz I feel I've already kept you waiting long enough. I was originally planning to add Weiss talking to Getsuga in the gym this chapter do this chapter being short. This conversation with Getsuga is important to the plot and Getsuga's character in general. I'll go into that next chapter as well as hint at some of Getsuga's backstory. Also one more thing I need to say, some of you may have noticed that I never said what kind of faunus Getsuga is supposed to be. That is not a blunder or oversight, it's is intentional. I tend to reveal that in the finale of Vol 2.**

 **Anyway if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, leave a review.**

 **Now as per my current schedule my next fic update will be Shadows of Remnant.**


	5. Meltdown

**Man this has taken a while to get started. Allow me to explain, after I finished the last chapter of Shadows of Remnant, I was given a chance to do a Reading of Team Monochrome. That is still in progress, but I've just been in a Skyrim mood lately, and I've been receiving so many alerts of people favoriting and following this fic. Let me just say, I am so happy that so many people love this fic. It is my second most liked fic so far. I would like to ask you all to keep an eye out for a couple of fics I'm planning. One is a multi-crossover of Dragonfable, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Fire Emblem Awakening, Fire Emblem Fates, Undertale, and Skyrim. I'll have more to say about it at the end of this chapter. The other is secret project. I'll give a hint, it's a crossover where one is more well known universe, while the other is one that not only receives little love on fan fiction, but also is a hidden gem in its respective field.**

 **Anyway at the moment I plan to at least alternate between this fic and the reading when it comes to writing, so at the time I'm typing this A/N I don't even know what will come out first.**

 **If this chapter seems short, that would be because it was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter, but wasn't because I felt bad for keeping you all waiting that long. This part is going to focus on Getsuga and Weiss.**

 **As for the pairings, thank you to those who voted, it appears people like Kyr x Serana. There was one vote for Silver x Pyrrha, but while I'm willing to be flexible, I'm not going to break up Arkos over one vote. I would need a lot more popular demand to do that.**

 **So here are the pairings so far:**

 **Kyr x Serana (2 votes)**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Pyrrha x Jaune**

 **Nora x Ren**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **If you want to see Kyr with someone else, you need to outvote Serana by the time his character arc begins. Which will happen right after I get through the events of Forever Fall and Jaune's character arc.**

 **If you want a pairing for Silver or anyone else, do so before the chapter before the dance. I have come up with a default pairing for Silver, but I want your opinions. Heck part of the reason why I'm even asking for pairing suggestions is because I like the idea of interacting with my readers.**

 **Oh, before I forget, one pairing I will not do is Silver x RWBY. I will not say why yet, but when I reveal a certain plot point you will understand. If it's a very big deal to you, PM me, and I'll try to be as vague as I can be.**

 **And one more thing, if you want Pyrrha to spared, please leave a review telling me so. I've already said I'm willing to spare Pyrrha if I get enough popular demand. I cannot stress this enough, IF I AM NOT TOLD THAT YOU ALL WANT PYRRHA TO LIVE I WILL KILL HER OFF AS SHE WAS IN CANON. IF SHE DIES IN THIS FIC DON'T COME CRYING TO ME. Sorry I just wanted make sure that was absolutely clear.**

 **Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Skyrim, if I did own Skyrim Maven Black Briar would not be the Imperial Jarl of the Rift. At this point my disclaimers are just saying how I could make the Empire more likeable, because I actually do like the Empire.**

Chapter 4: Meltdown

Weiss proceeded to walk to the practice Arena as the sun was setting where Getsuga was practicing on the punching bag.

"Hey Weiss what's up?" he asked grinning.

Weiss was not sure what to make of Getsuga.

Sure he claimed to owe her family a debt and Winter vouched for him, but she had no clue what that debt was.

And the paranoid, distrustful, slightly racist part of her mind couldn't help but think he had a hidden agenda.

After all, even if he was a half-breed he was still a Faunus, and she couldn't see a faunus being nice to her.

Sure Kuyou was slightly nice to her, but he was more of the actions speak louder than words kind of guy when it came to judging people.

Her name didn't mean a thing to someone like Kuyou "The Kitsune" Vulcan.

But Getsuga just seemed too nice.

"Kyr says you owe him 50 lien, mind telling me what that's all about?" Weiss asked.

"Oh that," said Getsuga grinning, "You see Kyr and I made a bet. He's supposed to be good at reading people, he claimed you were the type of people to judge people before getting to know them, and I claimed you were a compassionate person."

Weiss had too much of this niceness and just shouted, "That's it you are being way too nice. Just drop the act and tell me what your hidden agenda is! Are you with the White Fang?!"

Now that was the wrong thing to say.

The moment Weiss compared Getsuga to the White Fang images went through his head.

A shadowy figure,

Fire everywhere,

A glowing red blade

A grimm mask,

Insane laughter,

A younger Getsuga crying,

Next moment Getsuga had punched Weiss across the room and into the wall creating a crater.

His blue eyes had turned red.

" **Oh I'm sorry,** " said Getsuga sounding slightly different, " **But DO I LOOK LIKE AN INSANE TERRORIST WITH A GRIMM MASK!** "

Getsuga was clearly pissed as he shouted " **DON'T COMPARE ME TO THE WHITE FANG! THEY ARE A SICKNESS! A DISEASE! A PLAGUE ON REMNANT!** "

After that Getsuga's eyes turned blue again and he saw the situation and said, "Oh no, I had another psychotic episode didn't I?"

Weiss climbed out of the wall and noticed the clear pain in Getsuga's eyes.

"A psychotic episode?" asked Weiss confused.

"I'm just calling it what it is," said Getsuga.

"I'm sorry Weiss this tends to happen when I get angry and I absolutely hate being compared to the White Fang. They are a bunch of liars, thieves, murders, and hypocrites. They say they are in it for the Faunus but they are only in it for themselves," Getsuga added.

Weiss decided to try to comfort Getsuga by putting a hand on his shoulder, "What happened to you?" she asked concerned.

Getsuga just point to the claw mark on his left eye, "You see this scar? It didn't come from any grimm."

Weiss couldn't believe what Getsuga was implying as if she couldn't hate the White Fang even more.

As Weiss decides to leave, she hears Getsuga say, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, **The White Fang needs to burn** " as his eyes glowed red at the last bit.

One thing Weiss was wondering. When Getsuga punched her she sensed know Aura or semblance being used.

Now normally one would think of course one of Getsuga's punches packed that much power as he has a modified right arm.

Except Getsuga used his left arm.

(The hallway of the Dorms)

Weiss decided to give Winter a call as she knew Getsuga better then she did.

"Oh Weiss," she said upon picking up.

"Winter I need to talk about Getsuga," she said, "I encountered one of his psychotic episodes."

Winter sighed, "Please tell me you didn't compare him to the White Fang," she said.

Weiss's silence was all the response she needed.

"Look Weiss, I'm sure you've noticed Getsuga's scar, what you don't know is that is not his only scar, just the only one he keeps visible."

Weiss looked shocked at that, what did the White Fang do to him?!

"I'd like to beg you that you not hold that psychotic episode against him. He cannot help that part of him. Now if he hasn't told you what kind of Faunus he's supposed to be, I won't either, just know that with the type of faunus he is, that personality is in his nature. And he desperately tries to hold it back."

Weiss nodded and hung up.

She decided to check on Ruby, and saw she fell asleep while trying to do homework.

And she had ordered a bunch of books about leadership.

(Team SVGD's room)

Getsuga walked into his room only to be approached by Kyr who had casted a silencing spell on their sleeping team mates.

"Did you have another episode?" asked Kyr.

Getsuga nodded.

How Kyr was able to find about his nature, he didn't know, but Kyr promised his mouth would stay shut until he was ready to speak. Just like how he was willing to keep silent about his "modified" right arm.

"Just remember that I'm here for you," said Kyr before his eyes started to glow icy blue like they did when he saved Ruby from the Deathstalker, "And remember you're not the only Beast here."

Chapter End

 **Omake:** Deleted Scene 2: Yang and "The Broker"

Yang was traveling the streets of vale.

She was seeking someone called "The Broker."

He was called that cause he dealt in all kinds of wares and products, including information.

Junior was a dead end after all.

Luckily The Broker was easy to spot, as he wasn't human or faunus. He was part of a race that was rare in this era.

He was a Khajiit.

She found him sitting by a carpet with many different objects on it.

"Can S'baad help this one by interesting her in some wares," said the now named S'baad.

"I'm looking for information," said Yang holding up her scroll with a picture of her mother on it.

S'baad thought for a bit, "Hm, this might be a tough job, but S'baad accepts, but S'baad does not work for free."

Yang reached into her pocket but just realized how low she was on lien.

She was so close.

"This one does not need to fret, for she can pay S'baad with something other than money."

This caught Yang off guard.

"What are you suggesting," asked Yang.

"Simple," said S'baad, "a favor for a favor, information for information. S'baad'll look for information on this woman and this one will look for someone for S'baad."

"Just tell me what to look for," said Yang.

"S'baad is looking for someone called the Dragonborn. He would naturaly go by a different name, just look for relics from the era of Skyrim on him, use of the Thu'um, and bear logo."

"In the meantime, S'baad will keep is ear to the ground and search for this one's person."

Yang shook S'baad's hand… er… paw?

 **Wow that was fast. I didn't think I'd finish this in a day!**

 **Also I wonder how many of you thought the chapter title was going to talk about Weiss.**

 **Anyway, as for the multicrossover, I'm holding a contest. A make your own Dragonborn contest. I'd like you to suggest a Dragonborn of your making to me. Send me a pm with the details.**

 **I need:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Allegiances (includes what guilds they are part of and who they sided with in the civil war):**

 **Fighting style (warrior, rogue, mage, or combo):**

 **Skill level (from rookie to maximum potential):**

 **I will use multiple dragonborns as this will be a multiverse, I will use between 3-9.**

 **If I use your Dragonborn I will credit you.**

 **Anyway we now have hints of Getsuga's backstory, and that omake, another deleted scene. Like the Jagged Crown, it was a scene I wanted to include but couldn't find a good place to put it.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say something but it seems to be escaping me.**

 **Well if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just want to say hi, please leave a review.**

 **Also remember to vote for the pairings.**


	6. Jaunedice Part 1: Petty Squabbles

**Well I am now working on three things at once. The Reading of Team Monochrome, this fic, and my secret project. Anyway I want to address some things first. I want to apologize if I sounded harsh or brutal in my last A/N regarding sparing Pyrrha. I just wanted to make sure my message and point got across. If, and that's a big IF I did decide to kill Pyrrha, I didn't want to get angry reviewers complaining about it, especially, ESPECIALLY if I was never asked to spare her. I did say I would spare her if I got enough reviews asking me to do so. So if nobody tells me to spare her, how am I supposed to know you want her to live. I'd like to thank the reviewer who actually contributed. You know what maybe I should start a poll.**

 **Next thing to address, Getsuga actually has zero connection to the Companions. Kyr meant something else when he referred to Getsuga being a beast. I do like what it made you think of though and I may use the idea for a future fic. However you do need to remember that the only companions who wanted to keep their beast blood were Skioor and Aela. Skiior was killed by the Silver Hand and Aela died in the same airship that Kyr crashed into the Sea of Ghosts. Farkas and Vilkas would have wanted to be cured and in this reality they were. I do like how you were able recognize what Kyr's glowing eyes meant. Kudos for that you get an internet cookie.**

 **Anyway we are now entering the Jaunedice Arc as I'm calling it. This arc will last either one or 2 chapters. Then we will be entering Kyr's character Arc. Where Serana will be making her debut in this story, hence why I made it the deadline for Kyr's pairing.**

 **Here are the Pairings so far:**

 **Kyr x Seranna (4 votes)**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Ren x Nora**

 **Silver x Coco (1 vote)**

 **Pairings for Silver have the deadline of right before the dance.**

 **Kyr's pairing has the deadline of his character arc which is right after this arc. I do have a default pairing for Silver to fall back on if nobody votes. I just like the idea of interacting with my readers.**

 **Also I will not pair Silver with Ruby, you find out the reasons eventually.**

 **Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, Balgruff would have remained Jarl of Whiterun no matter which side you picked.**

Chapter 5: Jaunedice part 1: Petty Squabbles

Everyone was preparing for Combat class.

Teams SVGD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL among others including that Rabbit Faunus Girl Kuyou seemed to be enamored by.

Glynda cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now we will be having one on one fights today. The combatants will be selected randomly."

She mad a motion on her scroll and a giant screen appeared.

Two images were changing roulette style before they stopped.

"Well this is interesting," said Glynda looking at the result of the random selection.

"Our first fight today is Pyrrha Nikos vs Kyr Stormblade."

All the students began whispering.

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Ruby as Kyr and Pyrrha went to the locker rooms to get their gear.

"Obviously Pyrrha's going to win," said Nora.

"I'm actually not sure," confessed Weiss remembering Kyr's various scars. She didn't know much about Kyr but she could tell he had experience. How much was the real question.

"I'm going for Kyr," said Getsuga.

He knew about Silver's defeat over Pyrrha last Mistral tournament, and judging from Kyr's own bestial nature, he clearly has quite a few tricks up his sleeve that he hasn't revealed yet.

"I'm betting on Kyr," said Silver.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why Pyrrha's a long running tournament Champion," Jaune stated.

"Who Silver beat," said Ren having a look of realization in his eyes.

"Wait," said Yang getting wide eyed "Are you saying that Kyr is…?"

"Stronger than me? You bet I am!" said Silver grinning.

"I was mainly able to defeat Pyrrha cause I had a powerful semblance of my own to counteract hers. But Kyr is a force of nature, he's a friggin master of the Thu'um."

"Just how great is his mastery over the Thu'um?" said a big guy on the Rabbit Faunus girl's team.

"Well," said Silver, "I may be Kyr's partner, and know more about him than anybody else, but even I don't know what he's fully capable of," said Silver grinning.

"I'm Silver Draconis by the way," said Silver to the big guy.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi," he said then gestured to his team, "over there Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlentina, and our leader Coco Adel, we are Team CFVY, a second year team," Kuyou grinned that one of them was called Fox, then Getsuga just said, "So Kuyou you finally learned the name of your crush, have fun with Velvet."

At that Kuyou and Velvet just turned a deep shade of red as Coco just laughed "Oh I love this guy," she said as she gave Getsuga a high five.

"Getsuga," Getsuga added introducing himself.

( **A/N I will not be doing all the introductions as that would just take too long.** )

It was at that moment that Kyr and Pyrrha got onto the battlefield with their armor, although Kyr was sans his helmet.

( **Megolovania intensifies…. No not really lol I couldn't resist** )

Kyr had his Storm Blade out of its sheathe already and was charging it with electricity while Pyrrha was in combat stance.

"If you are both ready, then begin," said Goodwitch before deciding to vault out of the arena.

Kyr and Pyrrha rushed at each other and clashed.

" **Yol Toor Shul** ," shouted Kyr breathing fire at Pyrrha who dodged.

Kyr then raised his left hand and fired ice shards at Pyrrha who dodged them.

She then changed Milo into rifle form and started shooting at Kyr who dodged out of the way of the bullets.

He then switched Storm Blade to his left hand as he used his right hand, to fire lightning.

Pyrrha blocked with her shield as her Aura took a hit.

" **Zun Haal Viik**!" shouted Kyr causing Pyrrha to drop her weapons.

"Was that?" Yatsuhashi began to ask

"Yes the Disarm shout," confirmed Silver.

Meanwhile Kyr took the chance while Pyrrha was disarmed to rush at her but he suddenly felt resistance on his armor.

Nothing he could handle though, but it was enough for Pyrrha to have time to make a grab for her weapons and meet his attack.

She did have genuine shock on her face for some reason, and Silver was smirking.

"Well I think it's about time we end this," said Kyr.

" **Ven Gaar Nos!** " he shouted creating a Cyclone that sent Pyrrha flying out of the arena.

"And the winner of this match is Kyr Stormblade," said Goodwitch who decided it would now be safe to come back onto the stage.

"As you can see Ms. Nikos was sent out of the arena. In a tournament style duel this would mark her as defeated."

"You alright Pyrrha?" Kyr asked.

Pyrrha gave a thumbs up to show she was alright.

(later)

Kyr had sighed at seeing this "fight."

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"He has so much untapped potential yet…" Kyr began but Pyrrha understood and nodded.

They were watching Jaune's fight with Cardin.

"This is the part where you lose," said Cardin.

He kicked Jaune in the gut as he was saying something and raised his mace.

"That is enough," said Glynda.

"As you can see Mr. Arc's aura is in the red, that means he is now unfit for combat and an official may call the match."

As Glynda was lecturing Cardin on his aura and talking about the Vytal festival, unbeknownst to everyone Getsuga hid a grin.

(lunch)

"So there we were, in the middle of the night," said Nora.

"It was Day," corrected Ren.

Nora was telling a story while some people were listening while Kyr was the only one multi-tasking. Reading his Book of the Dragonborn, and listening at the same time.

"We were surrounded by Ursai," said Nora.

"They were Beowolves," corrected Ren.

"Dozens of them!" shouted Nora.

"Two of them" corrected Ren.

"But in the end they were no match and we took them down and Ren and I made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs," Nora finished.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," said Ren sighing.

Now that the story was over, Kyr felt it was on to more important matters.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune. Kyr was about to ask the same thing even going so far as to close his book.

"Huh?" asked Jaune, "Oh yeah sure why?"

"It's just you seem a little… not… okay," said Ruby.

"Guys look I'm okay look see?" said Jaune trying and failing to give a convincing smile.

They heard the laughter of Cardin as his team was mocking Velvet.

Kyr clenched his fist.

It reminded him of how some the people back at Windhelm treated the Dark Elves until Kyr convinced Ulfric to do something about it after the civil war.

Needless to say Rolff Stone-Fist wasn't walking right for a while once he got tag teamed by Kyr and his own brother Galmar.

But preparation for the fight with the Thalmor taught Kyr that he can't simply solve every kind of dispute with violence as he was told by a Stormcloak officer when he had to deal with an issue in Dawnstar.

All of Tamriel was watching Skyrim and they could not afford to be seen as the barbarians they were often perceived as.

Back to the matter at hand.

"Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school," said Pyrrha.

"Who Cardin Winchester? Nah he just likes to mess around, practical jokes," said Jaune.

"He's a bully," said Ruby.

"Please name one time he's bullied me," said Jaune.

*several instances later*

"I didn't land that far from the school," said Jaune after the locker incident was brought up.

"Jaune if you ever need help you can just ask," said Pyrrha.

"Oh I know we'll break his legs," said Nora.

"Guys its fine, besides it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," said Jaune.

"Ow that hurts," said Velvet's voice.

Everyone looked to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's ear.

"See a told you those were real," said Cardin.

"Please stop," pleaded Velvet.

"What a freak," said one of Cardin's team mates.

Kyr had brought the Blade of Woe from his sleeve, Silver gave a serious glare, Kuyou was about to use his semblance to burn them alive, but before any of them could do anything team CRDL was suddenly on the ground with Getsuga standing over them.

"What?" said Kuyou looking to where Getsuga was sitting only to find he was no longer there, "When did he?" he asked as Silver just shrugged. Teams RWBY and JNPR looked surprised.

Kyr simply looked intrigued.

"You're gonna pay for that you mutt!" shouted Cardin as he rushed at Getsuga only to be sent flying by a single punch from Getsuga's left hand.

"That is enough!" shouted Professor Goodwitch.

"With all due respect professor, if you had intervened sooner, it wouldn't have come to this," said Getsuga.

"Needless to say, this behavior is unwarranted," declared Goodwitch.

"You will be serving-" "If I may," interrupted Ozpin who showed up.

"I think this issue is best settled in an arena fight. Getsuga vs Cardin. Winner goes free, loser gets detention."

"Sounds fair," said Getsuga.

Cardin just grunted.

His team left as Coco Yatsuhashi, and Fox came running.

"Velvet you alright?" asked Coco.

"I am thanks to Getsuga," said Velvet as Kuyou, Kyr and Silver approached.

"My whole team wanted to help, I just felt my method was the best. Kyr wanted to gut them, Kuyou wanted to burn them alive, and I'm not really sure what Silver was doing. I think he thought that if he stared at them hard enough they would die," said Getsuga.

Silver scratched his head sheepishly.

He sometimes forgets that particular Silver Eye ability only really works on grimm.

"I'm just glad you're alright Velvet," said Kuyou concerned.

Coco just smiled at that.

*time skip to the fight*

Getsuga and Cardin were standing in the arena facing each other.

Cardin had his mace yet for some reason, Getsuga decided not to bring Tengoku.

"Mr. Kuroyin where is you're weapon?" asked Goodwitch who was refereeing the fight.

"I will not be using it," said Getsuga.

"You dare to underestimate me you mutt!" shouted Cardin.

"You misunderstand Cardin Winchester," said Getsuga not losing his cool.

"My desire to not use my weapon has NOTHING to do with your skill level. I simply do not believe in using my weapon for petty squabbles."

Getsuga then shifted into a combat stance, "Besides true warriors fight with their fists."

"Very well then let the match between Cardin Winchester and Getsuga Kuroyin begin."

Cardin rushed at Getsuga who began dodging his attacks at first before catching Cardin's mace with his left hand shocking everyone.

In the stands Weiss remembered how Getsuga used his left hand to send her flying, but she swore it was his right arm that was modified.

Then Getsuga sent Cardin flying with a kick, and faster than people could blink he appeared behind Cardin and back-handed him into the ground.

"How are you doing this?" asked Cardin.

"Impressive isn't it?" said Getsuga.

"You wanna know the best part look at our respective auras."

Everyone did so, and they were shocked at what they saw.

Getsuga's Aura hadn't budged at all.

"No semblance, no aura boost, this is just my natural speed and strength."

Cardin's eyes widened as did Goodwitch's.

Goodwitch then thought it made sense given what kind of faunus he was.

Cardin then rushed at Getsuga who rushed at him quickly and punched with his right hand screaming "SPEED PLUS POWER EQUALS MASS SUCKER!"

Cardin was sent flying into the wall.

"Not… bad…" said Cardin before passing out.

Many people were surprised but Kyr wasn't.

As Goodwitch was having Cardin sent to the nurse while Getsuga was apologizing for going overboard, Kyr was thinking about the read he got on Cardin during the fight.

Cardin, despite how he appeared at first, was not truly racist.

He was simply an arrogant asshole who liked to pick fights with everyone he met.

His racial comments would be meant to try to provoke faunus into fighting him.

He was ignorant to the point where he took their refusal to fight back as a sign of weakness.

And he was under the line of thinking that only the strong should survive.

But overall he did respect strength, and Getsuga had shown to have it in spades.

But still, someone needed to teach Cardin some humility.

*later*

Everyone was sitting in history class as was Vevlet.

Dr. Oobleck was talking about the faunus war but when he got to the point where he brought up the human population wanting to centralize the faunus population in Menagerie, Kyr unable to contain himself once he realized what Menagerie was in his time screamed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Is there a problem Mr. Stormblade?" asked Dr. Oobleck.

"Did the humans really hate the Faunus that much?" asked Kyr.

Oobleck was barely able to conceal his grin.

"Care to enlighten us?" he asked.

"Well besides the fact the menagerie is very crammed, back in the days of Nirn, it was known as the Summerset Isles, the Capital of the Aldmeri Dominion and the homeland of the Thalmor," Kyr explained clenching his fist.

People who knew this info beforehand suddenly widened their eyes at the implications it meant.

"I'm afraid that your fears are correct Mr. Stormblade," said Oobleck sipping his coffee, "The faunus were intentionally crammed into the homeland of the most hated enemies of the Nirn Era."

"Now to many of you this may seem like ancient history, but these are still fairly recent events. The effects of the uprising can still be seen to this day."

Oobleck took another sip of his coffee.

"Now tell me, have any of been subjected to discrimination do to your faunus heritage?"

Velvet who was in the class raised her hand, Getsuga and Kuyou just gave a sort of hand motion.

Hey when one was constantly seen assisting the Shnee dust company against the white fang, and the other is a legendary bounty hunter, you don't get discriminated as much.

"Dreadful simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence," said Oobleck taking another sip of his coffee, "I mean just look at the White Fang, and even more so, their most brutal member The Red Fang."

At the mention of the Red Fang Getsuga clenched his fists, which did not go unnoticed by Weiss, although she didn't know Getsuga was once again imaging that laughing face with the Grimm mask, the flames everywhere, and the red blade.

"Now which one of you youngsters can tell me what was the turning point in the third year of the war?"

"The battle of Fort Castle," said Weiss after being called on.

"Precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

Cardin meanwhile was flicking a paper football at Jaune.

Causing Jaune to yell and make Oobleck think he was contributing to class, which led to Jaune making an awkward comment about binoculars.

Cardin just made a comment about the Faunus attacking more like wild beasts.

He would have made a comment about it easier to train an animal, but he didn't want to get pounded by Getsuga again.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin?" asked Pyrrha.

"What you got a problem?" asked Cardin.

"No I have the answer," declared Pyrrha, "It's night vision, many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagoon made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep," added Blake, "his massive army was outmatched and the general was captured, perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as a failure."

After class Pyrrha waited for Jaune and Kyr felt the need to follow having a gut instinct he should.

 **Chapter End**

 **I am so sorry this took so long. The poll for sparing Pyrrha is already up. Well now I'm working on 4 fics at once (NEVER AGAIN!) my brother is visiting from college, I had to get through my semester at college, Occupational therapy, farm work, and there is hardly any peace and quiet at my house. But now I'm at a house sitting job and can concentrate easier.**

 **Also if any of you are Fairy Tail fans, LONE RANGER 97 is putting his fic SOUL DOVAH SLAYER, a Skyrim and Fairy Tail crossover, up for adoption.**

 **He initially contacted me asking me if I wanted to do it but unfortunately I don't like Fairy Tail (sorry to the Fairy Tail fans).**

 **So I decided to do him a favor and advertise the adoption.**

 **Also Zero Period Productions has finished his playthrough of the Skyrim Mod Maids II Deception. A mod that I plan to take ideas from for this story especially with that ending. As well as several other mods.**

 **I may even take ideas from the mod Zero Period Productions is currently doing for Skyrim M'rissi's Tails of Trouble.**

 **Anyway in case if you couldn't tell, I'm planning on going for a different approach for Cardin then most RWBY fic writers.**

 **Most make him the series punching bag, I intend to go for a route few have gone for.**

 **I plan to redeem Cardin as he looked grateful at the end Jaune's Arc (no pun intended)**

 **Also Getsuga's comment at the end of his fight with Cardin, was a joke a friend and mine came up with about Speedster heroes like Quicksilver and the Flash.**

 **Anway after I finish next chapter, it will be the Arc you've all been waiting for. Kyr's character arc where Serana will finally enter the story.**

 **Now if you have any questions, comments, concerns, predictions, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just want to say hi, please leave a review.**

 **Also the make your Dragonborn contest is still happening if anyone is curious. But please send those suggestions via PM, unless you're a guest, in which case I'll make an exception.**

 **Also I want to test something… how many of you actually read these A/N, if you do read these A/N leave a review even if it's something like "cheese" or something cuz I'm legit curious.**

 **Anyway Rio out.**


	7. Jaunedice Part 2: Hero

**To all fans of Skyrim Mods, Beyond Skyrim: Bruma is now out on the Nexus. The first mod in the Beyond Skyrim series is finally out. Unfortunately (for me at least) the full Beyond Skyrim: Cyrodil, will only be available for special edition. Because Oldrim won't be able to handle this much apparently.**

 **Anyway now that announcement is out of the way, now for the main A/N, so fun fact about the introduction to Team CVFY last chapter. Originally I planned for Team SVGD to meet them after Getsuga helped Velvet and thanking him, but I thought nah, Coco teasing Kuyou and Velvet is much more fun.**

 **Also something I've been meaning to say for a while but kept forgetting, at his point I'd like to see a Reading of this fic. I want to see Teams RWBY and JNPR doing the reading. Maybe add Qrow into the mix. If you want to do the reading send me a pm.**

 **Also before I forget, for those of you who aren't already aware, I made another Skyrim x RWBY crossover called Third Branwen. I really recommend you check it out as some people like that one better than this one. So if you like this story. Chances are you'll love Third Branwen.**

 **Also people seem to have misunderstood what the Make your own Dragonborn contest was for. It's not for this fic. It's for a multicrossover I'm planning called Magical Multiverse War. A crossover between Dragonfable, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, and Skyrim. Also thinking of adding Maplestory to the mix. Anyway since there is a battle and adventure across the multiverse, there is the possibility for Multiple Dragonborns. Hence the Make your Own Dragonborn Contest. Also I like interacting with you people. That's why I asked you to send it via pm.**

 **The pairing's so far**

 **Kyr x Serana (4-5 votes (lost track via third branwen lol))**

 **Silver x Coco (1 vote)**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Ren x Nora**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Now somethings to be said about the pairings, well I just got my first (and possibly second don't know if it was the same guest lol I don't know this sites policy with review and guests) pairing vote for Kyr that wasn't for Serana. I got a vote for Kyr x Yang. Unfortunately Serana is still in the lead, and I'm making the deadline for Kyr's pairing be the time this chapter comes out.**

 **Also I really wrote myself into a corner pairing wise when I made Silver's character lol. Apparently the way I wrote him the best ideal pairing's for him are either Pyrrha, whom I will only do if there is good reason and serious popular demand, and Ruby, whom I will not do period for plot related reasons I can't yet disclose. Luckily someone suggested Coco.**

 **Anyway disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Skyrim, if I did, we'd have a proper follow up to Raven's cryptic scene at the end of Vol 2.**

Chapter 6: Jaunedice part 2: Hero

Jaune was suddenly hanging out with Team CRDL a lot lately nobody knew why.

Well nobody except for Pyrrha and Kyr, the latter of which was eavesdropping.

Jaune was in the library preparing to do essays for Team CRDL when he found himself approached by Kyr, "This no way for you to live," said Kyr.

Jaune nearly dropped his books.

"Kyr what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Pyrrha," said Kyr.

Jaune was about to say something but Kyr cut him off, "I don't care about sneaking your way into beacon, I'm actually impressed by that. Sneaking your way into an organization without being detected is a very useful skill."

"No I want to talk to you about refusing training from Pyrrha," added Kyr.

Jaune was about to speak but Kyr cut him off again, "While wanting to do things on your own is admirable you need to be guided, trained, and given a push in the right direction before you get to that point."

It was at that point Jaune snapped, "That's easy for you to say. You're the strongest first year, if not the strongest student in all of Beacon!"

Kyr grinned, "Are you really so naïve as to think I became this strong over night?"

Jaune was silent at that.

"I never would have gotten to where I am without my many mentors, more importantly you are a leader now. How strong you are is irrelevant, your team mates depend on you. You don't have the luxury to do things on your own. Any decision you make can make the team rise or fall. It's not just about you anymore, you cannot just think of yourself."

At the last part Kyr gained a somber expression on his face, "I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune.

"As you said I am the strongest first year, if not the strongest person in Beacon. I am a one man army and a force of nature, as a result I was once arrogant. However I usually went on missions solo, so I could afford to be arrogant. Then in my first time leading, my entire squad ended up dead, and I ended up in a coma."

"I'll let you know this Jaune, all of my friends from before Beacon are dead, but I will not wallow in self-pity, that would dishonor their memory, instead I aspire to become the hero they want me to be."

Jaune looked at Kyr in a whole new light.

"Let me sing you a ballad Jaune, this one is one of my favorites, an ode to the Stormcloaks of the Skyrim era. Age of Oppression"

 _We drink to our youth to the days come and gone_

 _For the Age of Oppression is now nearly done_

 _We'll drive out the empire from this land that we own_

 _With our blood and our steel we will take back our home_

 _All hail to Ulfric you are the High King,_

 _In your great honor we drink and we sing_

 _We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives_

 _And when Sovengarde beckons every one of us dies_

 _But his land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean_

 _Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams_

 _All hail to Ulfric you are the High King,_

 _In your great honor we drink and we sing_

 _We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives_

 _And when Sovengarde beckons every one of us dies._

Kyr then put his Lute away, "Think about what I said, and what it means to be a hero."

Jaune was standing outside his room when he was approached by Ruby.

"Hey Jaune," she said as Jaune turned around.

"Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Nope got it," said Jaune holding up his scroll.

"So," began Ruby, "Where have you been lately?"

"I… I messed up, I did something I shouldn't have, and Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me… I'm starting to think coming to the school was a bad idea…" Jaune said as he slumped to the floor.

"I'm a failure" he said.

"Nope," said Ruby.

"Nope?" said Jaune confused.

"Nope," agreed Ruby, "you're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" asked Jaune.

"Nope," Ruby responded.

"You know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff," said Jaune.

"Nope," Ruby agreed.

"Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid," began Ruby as Jaune sighed and slumped down further.

"And you might have even been a failure the first day we met," Ruby continued as Jaune groaned and slumped down even further.

"But you can't be one now you know why?" Ruby continued.

"Uhh because-" began Jaune before he was interrupted by Ruby again.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune, we all do, you me and Kyr, and if we fail we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you."

Jaune chuckled, "You know it's funny, Kyr said something similar to me today."

Ruby smiled, "Kyr knows his stuff," she said, "good night Jaune."

Jaune then got a call from Cardin requesting a bag of Rapier wasps.

Jaune sighed going on a rapier wasp hunt.

(next day, Forever fall)

The students were on a trip to the forest of forever fall preparing to collect jars of sap for their assignment.

Jaune had to gather six jars for Cardin's crew.

"Heh great work Jauney boy, now that wasn't too hard was it?" asked Cardin as Jaune was laying on the floor.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff," said Jaune dizzy.

"Great, great, great, great," said Cardin ignoring the comment, "Now Jaune, I'm betting you're asking yourself, 'why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect 6 jars of trees sap when there's only 5 of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today yes," responded Jaune.

"Well come with me and you'll find out," said Cardin grinning.

Jaune gulped.

Later Jaune and Team CRDL were watching the other teams gathering sap.

Kyr was nowhere in sight for some reason though, weird.

"Cardin," began Jaune, "what's going on?"

Cardin got a dark look on his face and just said "payback."

Jaune noticed Cardin was glaring at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"That's the girl," said Cardin, "red hair, know it all, thinks she's so smart."

Cardin then got out a box, "alright boys," he began, "last night old Jauney-boy managed to round up a box of rapier wasps. And now we're gonna put em to work."

"Now according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these things love sweets. I'm think it's time we teach her a thing or two."

"What about Getsuga?" asked Jaune remembering there petty squabble before.

Cardin just looked at Jaune like he grew a second head, "Are joking right, if I did this to Getsuga, he'd kick my ass."

Jaune noticed this was the first time he didn't call Getsuga mutt.

"Anyway you're gonna teach Pyrrha the lesson," said Cardin handing Jaune the sap.

"Either that or I'll have chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune readied the sap but then Kyr's words began to echo in his head.

 _You don't have the luxury to do things on your own. Any decision you make can make the team rise or fall, it's not just about you anymore, you cannot just think of yourself._

 _I will not wallow in self-pity, that would dishonor their memory, instead I aspire to become the hero they want me to be._

 _Think about what I said, and what it means to be a hero._

"No," said Jaune.

"What did you say?" asked Cardin.

"I said NO!" shout Jaune throwing the sap jar at Cardin.

"Oh ho ho, you've done it now," said Cardin as CRDL grabbed Jaune.

Cardin then proceeded to beat Jaune.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy," said Cardin.

He then grabbed Jaune, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in Teeny tiny pieces," he said.

"I don't care what you do to me," said Jaune, "but you are NOT messing with my team."

"What you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" asked Cardin.

Jaune just smiled.

Cardin then punched Jaune and was engulfed in a bright light.

Cardin's hand suddenly hurt and Jaune was covered in a glow that healed him.

"Huh?" asked Jaune confused.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are," said Cardin angrily.

Then a roar echoed through the forest as an Ursa Major appeared.

And it was attracted to the sap on Cardin's armor.

"That's a big Ursa!" shouted one of the members of CRDL as they ran and Cardin got swiped by the Ursa's paw.

The Ursa went for Cardin while he was on the ground.

Cardin tried to pick up his mace to deflect but the Ursa just swatted it aside.

Jaune was then suddenly realizing what it meant to be hero.

"Run! Ursa! Ursa!" shouted Russel as his teammates ran past everyone else.

"What where?" said Yang grabbing Russel.

"Back there it's got Cardin," said Russel.

"Jaune," said Pyrrha.

"Yang, Blake, you two go find professor Goodwitch," said Ruby.

"You two go with them," said Pyrrha to Ren and Nora, as she pulled out Milo and Akuo and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, "There could be more."

"Getsuga, Kuyou, you join them as well," said Silver drawing Goldbrand and Will of Tiber Septim.

Meanwhile he was thinking, _Where the hell is Kyr at a time like this?_

Kyr meanwhile was hiding in the shadows observing as the Ursa beat Cardin.

He saw Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Silver arrive.

Silver managed to notice him, but he put a finger to his lips, and Silver just nodded.

Meanwhile Cardin was still getting manhandled by the Ursa.

"Crap, crap, crap," said Cardin.

Was this how his bully victims felt?

"Oh no," said Pyrrha.

Silver said nothing.

He figured Kyr must have had a reason for not intervening.

It was soon he saw why.

Jaune defended Cardin with his shield.

Weiss prepared to attack, and Pyrrha said "wait."

"This is his fight," said Silver.

Jaune and the Ursa continued to exchange blows as Jaune got more damage.

Jaune looked at his Aura and saw he wouldn't be able to take another hit.

Jaune proceed to charge at the Ursa as it leaped at him.

Its claw was heading towards his head, but Jaune suddenly felt a power inside of him that he never felt before and it was begging to be released.

" **Fus!** " shouted Jaune.

Even Kyr was surprised by this.

The Ursa staggered off course but it's claw would still hit Jaune, that is, if Pyrrha hadn't used her semblance to move Jaune's shield into the right postion.

Jaune then decapitated the Ursa.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"How did you—?" Weiss began.

"Well," said Pyrrha, "Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Silver has his gravity manipulation, my semblance is polarity," explained Pyrrha.

"Whoa you can control poles," said Ruby.

Silver just face palmed.

"No you dunce," said Weiss, "It means she has control over Magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too," said Ruby.

Pyrrha and Silver started to leave.

"Wait where are you two going?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah we have to tell them what happened," said Ruby.

"We could," said Pyrrha, "Or we could keep it our little secret."

Silver smirked, "If this was something we were meant to tell Jaune, then Kyr would have intervened sooner," he said.

It was then that Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha noticed Kyr hiding in the shadows as Jaune walked up to Cardin.

Cardin meanwhile was going through many emotions, shame at what he did to Jaune, and gratitude, that Jaune saved him despite what he did.

Jaune helped Cardin up.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friends ever again," said Jaune, "Got it?"

Cardin then proceeded to look shameful, but then he saw something, a creeper that was glowing green for some reason was heading toward Jaune from behind.

Cardin was about to warn him when they both heard a " **Wuld!** " and saw Kyr cu right through the glowing creeper.

"Man good thing it wasn't an evolved on this time," said Kyr as he sheathed the Storm Blade.

"Kyr?" asked Jaune surprised.

"That was impressive Jaune," said Kyr.

"How long have you been here?" Jaune asked.

"The entire time," said Kyr, "I was waiting to see how you would handle the situation, and how you could handle that Ursa. I was planning to intervene if it looked like you would go down, so you and Cardin were never in any danger here."

"Now go back Jaune, everyone is worried about you," said Kyr.

Once Jaune was gone, Cardin said, "Thank you."

"You didn't have to help me, neither of you did," said Cardin, "Especially when I've been such a jerk lately."

Kyr put a hand on Cardin's shoulder

"Nobody's perfect Cardin, you're not a bad guy I know you're not. But you can't be picking fights with everyone, I mean what would ancestor Galmar the Stonefist say?"

Cardin's eyes widened at the mention of his Nirn ancestor but filed that away for later.

"This was a lesson for both of you Cardin," said Kyr.

"Jaune needed a lesson in confidence, and you needed a lesson in humility."

(later that night)

Jaune was standing on the roof again.

"No Cardin tonight?" asked Pyrrha, who was accompanied by Kyr this time.

"I thought you two were best buds," said Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha," said Jaune, "I'm sorry, I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head," Jaune rambled.

"Jaune," interrupted Pyrrha, "It's okay."

"Your team really misses their leader you know," she added.

"You should come down, Ren made pancakes, no syrup though, you can thank Nora for that," she said walking off.

"Wait," said Jaune and Pyrrha stpped.

"I know I don't deserve it, but do you think you'd still be willing to help me, to help me become a better fighter."

Pyrrha just smiled and walked up to Jaune and pushed him over.

"Hey," said Jaune.

"Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider and lower to the ground," said Pyrrha.

"And he's not going to be your only teacher," said Kyr.

"While she's teaching you the basics, I'm gonna help you with more advanced techniques, as well as help you master your newly acquired semblance," said Kyr.

"I will also help you with your mastery over the Thu'um."

"Wait what?" asked Jaune.

"You unleashed the Thu'um against that Ursa," said Kyr, "I think you might be Dragonborn, or at least descended from one. So you don't need as much training as most people do."

Jaune and Pyrrha looked amazed, then a voice said, "Do you think you could train me as well Kyr?"

Everyone turned to see it was spoken by Cardin.

"Sure Cardin," said Kyr, "But you're gonna need to be nicer, and apologize to everyone you've bullied.

Chapter end.

 **This chapter is done! This Arc is Done! Also the bit about Cardin being descended from Galmar the Stonefist, I'm gonna confess I thought of that at the last minute lol. That's basically how a lot of my fics work.**

 **90% is planned out ahead of time.**

 **5% is adapting to future reveals**

 **5% I make up as I go along.**

 **Anyway, Jaune's character arc is now over, now the moment everyone has been waiting for, Kyr's character arc, also known as the Volkahir Industries arc, where Serana will finally make her debut in this story.**

 **Also looks like Serana wins the pairing for Kyr.**

 **Yang came so close though.**

 **But no matter you can still vote for a pairing for Silver.**

 **Anyway, I will now do a Q &A session. Ask me anything about this fic. How a came up with characters, how a came up with their semblances, where someone's name came from etc. I will answer them at the end of the next chapter.**

 **Anyway if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	8. Home Sick

**In the immortal words of Ethereal Lord, you what's worse than writer's block? Having ideas for every story EXCEPT for the one you WANT to work on. But I feel the need to expand on that quote, you wanna know what's worse than that? My situation here. Between this fic's Volkahir Industries arc giving me a hype train, Third Branwen's bulid up to Battle of Patch that's giving me another hype train, me working on 3 new fics including my secret project, me having ideas for more Dragonfable crossovers, and me waiting for Israel Pena to send me the 3** **rd** **chapter of Team Akatsuki so I can begin the reading on it, and me waiting for my usual reviewers of third Branwen, my brain has just become very indecisive. No I want to work on this fic. No this one. No this one. No this one. No this one after all. All before I even start ANY WORK WHATSOVER IN AN ENDLESS CYCLE OF MADNESS AND INDECISIVENESS!**

 ***breaths***

 **Sorry about that, well it doesn't help that after playing Fall Out 3 I now have an idea for a Fall Out x Red vs Blue crossover. CURSE MY CREATIVE BRAIN!**

 **Okay so be prepared for Kyr's character Arc, where Serana finally enters the story.**

 **Here are the pairings so far,**

 **Kyr x Serana (10,000 year bond)**

 **Getsuga x Weiss (Bonding through pain)**

 **Kuyou x Velvet (Hunter and Hunted)**

 **Blake x Sun (Black Sun)**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha (Arkos)**

 **Ren x Nora (Hammer Flower)**

 **Silver x Coco (*spoiler block*) (1 vote)**

 **Deadline for Silver's pairing is right before the dance, as well as any other pairings you want me to add. Also a reminder, In order to alter any pairings I already had planned I need a massive popular vote. Example of a pairing that would need a massive popular vote, Bumblebee. I have nothing against it, I just prefer Black Sun more, but if I get enough popular demand, I'm willing to go for Bumblebee.**

 **Also the spoiler block for Silver's and Coco's ship name is because it involves a spoiler for Silver's backstory.**

 **You'll get your first hint of Silver's backstory in Volume 2. I have almost finished Volume 1. That's right After this arc is the Black and White Arc, where you will get your first hint of Kuyou's back story, and we get a huge amount of Getsuga's backstory, and I will finally reveal the identity of the Infamous Red Fang. I'm surprised at the lack of theories on who he is.**

 **I'm still looking for somebody to do a reading of this story. Pm me for confirmation. And I want teams RWBY and JNPR and Qrow. Vol 4, make Pyrrha a Ghost or something.**

 **And after this arc I'll have a trailer of what is to Come in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY. If I did, Yang would actually be going to Mistral to help Ruby INTSTEAD OF GOING AFTER HER DEADBEAT MOTHER! SERIOUSLY ROOSTER TEETH, YOU HAVE THE YANG CHARACTER SHORT BE ABOUT HER NOT ABANDONING HER SISTER AND HAVER HER ABANDON HER ONCE VOL 5 BEGINS! SERIOUSLY ANY SYMPATHIES I HAD FOR YANG ARE NOW GONE! SHE CAN NO LONGER BE UPSET WITH BLAKE FOR ABANDONING HER WHEN SHE DOES THE SAME THING TO RUBY! Sorry about turning this disclaimer into a rant, but when one of my favorite characters becomes one of my least favorite, I tend to take it personally.**

Chapter 7: Homesick

It was just another Saturday night. The stars were out, the shattered moon was shining.

*BOOM*

And Cardin and Jaune were having yet another training session with Kyr Stormblade.

Jaune had gotten more mastery over his counter semblance, to the point where if his opponent had been anyone other than Kyr, they would have been sent flying.

And Cardin, actually had form to his technique.

He even discovered his own Semblance.

Berserker.

His power and speed are temporarily increased at the cost of leaving him winded after words.

"That's enough for tonight," said Kyr.

"Come on, we were just getting started," said Cardin.

"Sorry, but I just want to get to sleep so I'm mentally prepared when tomorrow comes," said Kyr, walking off.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" asked Jaune.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," replied Cardin.

(later that night)

Cardin was looking on the computer furiously with Jaune right by him when he saw something that made his eyes widen.

"No fucking way," he said.

"What's up jack ass?" said a voice that made him jump.

He turned around and sure enough there was Coco Adel.

While he apologized to Velvet for the incident in the cafeteria, her team still liked to watch him squirm.

"We're trying find out why Kyr is so fixed on tomorrow," said Jaune.

"Yes and you will not believe what I just found," said Cardin gesturing to the screen.

Jaune and Coco looked at the screen and could not believe their eyes.

Coco even cleaned off her shades just to make sure she was seeing it right.

Normally they would chalk it up to a coincidence.

But there were too many pieces that fit together for it to be one.

(the next morning)

Kyr was just walking back into his room, but when he got there, he saw his entire team, along with teams CRDL, CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR.

"Kyr we need to talk," said Cardin.

"Why does this feel like an intervention?" asked Kyr, "I swear I'm not doing Skooma."

"What no," said Cardin pulling up an article on his scroll.

"It's about this," he said showing the Article.

Kyr's eyes widened at the article. More importantly at its title.

 _Thalmor invasions is stopped thanks to the noble sacrifice of Kyr Stormblade, the Dragonborn, the Hero of Skyrim. Tamriel rallies behind his name._

Kyr's fists clenched as tears fell from his eyes.

"Normally I would have chocked I up to coincidence," said Cardin, "But there are just too many pieces that fit together."

His mastery over the Thu'um, he came from Atlas, Ozpin mentioned to Kuyou something about a dragon, his knowledge of the Skyrim Era, his weapons and armor, his use of old ballads, his lightning and ice, even those glowing eyes that signified him being a beast.

"You aren't descended from the hero of Skyrim are Kyr?" said Ruby, "You ARE the Hero of Skyrim."

"Might as well tell them," said Silver.

"Okay you all might want to sit down," said Kyr, "This is going to be a very long story. It will last 80 hours that I like to tell in 3 hour intervals."

And so Kyr told them his tale.

He told them about the Destruction of Helgen, about his joining the college of Winterhold and becoming Arch Mage.

He told them about his fighting in the Civil War, about Joining the Thieves Guild.

He told them about joining the Companions, about meeting the blades and about their betrayal.

He told them about journeying to Sovengarde to defeat Alduin the World Eater.

He told them about defeating Lord Harkon, a mad vampire lord who sought to blot out the sun and send the world into eternal night, and about how he defeated Miraak the First Dragonborn.

He told them about the Forgotten city, and about his adventures with Rigmor of Bruma.

He told them about his adventures with M'rissi, who might have become the first faunus.

He told them about Bhruce Hammer, and his ability to make nothing make sense.

He told them about his search for the Grey Cowl, sent by Sheograth of all people.

He told them about the Wheels of Lull, about his encountering the Magna-Ge, about his journey to the Summerset Isles to stop the mad Roony Roo, who turned out to be a Sload in disguise, and about him discovering the Moonpath to Elsweyr.

He told them about Skyrim's war with the Thalmor, about stopping them from taking command of a Dwemer Airship, and how he had to crash into the Sea of Ghosts after watching his comrades die.

He told them how he woke up in an Atlas hospital in a room made to look like an inn in an attempt to ease him into the fact he was out of his time, by having him wake up in familiar setting.

He finished with how he jumped out the window and was approached by Ozpin and General Ironwood who told him he was gone for 10,000 years.

"So when you told us you were in a coma," said Weiss.

"It was a half truth," said Kyr, "I just neglected to mention it was a 10,000 year coma induced by be frozen in an omnious sea."

"I need to go blow off some steam now," said Kyr as he walked out.

"Guys I think I know why Kyr was obsessed with tomorrow," said Kuyou.

"He's homesick," suggest Getsuga.

"We should do something!" shouted Ruby.

(later)

"Okay Ozpin asked me to come to the auditorium, but why?" asked Kyr.

Then he saw Weiss on the stage.

"This for you Kyr, a ballad of my own," said Weiss into the microphone.

Play Fire Emblem Fates-Lost in Thoughts all Alone (Full English version)

 _You are the Oceans Grey wave_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb_

 _In the White light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, White as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _You are the oceans grey waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _Flowing like Time, the path is yours to Climb_

 _Embrace the Dark, you call a home_

 _Gaze upon an empty white throne_

 _A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

 _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day, Hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

 _Just let it flow_

 _All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide,_

 _Let it flow_

 _Life is not just filled with happiness, Nor sorrow_

 _Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become, a rose_

 _A burdened heart, sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away without a sound_

 _Not day nor night, wrong nor right, For Truth and peace you fight_

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

 _The rain falls but can't wash away the mud_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells, madness and pride_

 _Can no one here my cry_

 _You are the Oceans grey waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _You Are The Oceans Grey Waves._

Weiss knew she succeeded when she saw the smile on Kyr's face.

She gave a bow as she saw him approached by Ozpin and they left together.

She went back to auditorium dressing room when suddenly she got an ominous feeling.

Suddenly two dark robed hooded figures appeared and one grabbed her.

"You are coming with us," he said.

Everyone except for Kyr who had gone somewhere with Ozpin went to check on Weiss and found the dressing room trashed.

"What happened here?" asked Silver.

Getsuga then spotted a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up, and his eyes widened at its contents.

"Weiss was captured by the Dark Brotherhood," said Getsuga.

He showed them the paper and they saw it's contents.

 _If you wish to see the Shnee heiress alive again,_

 _Bring the Dragonborn to Volkahir Industries_

"How do you know this was the Dark Brotherhood though?" asked Blake.

"Look at the logo," said Getsuga, "That's the mark of the Black hand, the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood."

Silver suddenly got wide eyed, "How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"I could understand if it was someone else on our team, Kyr's about as old as the Dark Brotherhood, Kuyou's a bounty hunter, and I'm from Mistral which is known for its massive Criminal Underbelly, but as I recall you're in a witness protection program sponsored by the Shnee Dust company, how the hell do you know so much about the Dark Brotherhood?" asked Silver.

"It's a long story, one we don't have time for, we have to save Weiss," said Getsuga.

"I suppose you're right," said Silver.

"Let's go everyone," said Kuyou.

(Meanwhile)

Weiss woke up on a cold floor, when she hear foot steps.

She saw a woman with black hair and orange eyes, and very pale skin, wearing some kind of white armor ( **The Ancient Falmer Armor** )

"I See you're awake," said the woman.

"Now tell me **WHERE IS THE DRAGONBORN?** "

 **And end chapter. And the Dark Brotherhood is here now. Also to prevent anyone from getting the wrong idea, this is going to turn out to be a misunderstanding. Also I'm pissed about how Vol 5 handled Sienna Khan. SHE GOT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES OF SCREEN TIME! THIS IS COMPLETE BULL! No pun intended. Also the poll for sparing Pyrrha will now close. Pyrrha will be spared. And dang was that one sided poll lol.**

 **Anyway if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just want to say hi, please leave a review.**


	9. Operation Rescue Weiss

**So after seeing episode 4 of Vol 5 I now feel very embarrassed about my rant about Yang last chapter lol. I am still angry about what happened with Sienna Khan though. I will not rant right now however. The pairings status is still the same as last time. I do still want someone to do a reading of this story using teams RWBY and JNPR. Any volume will due but I would prefer their volume 4 versions (Ghost Pyrrha woooooo) because I would love to see their reactions to Pyrrha surviving the fall of Beacon. Anyway sorry if this A/N seems more rushed than usual, this is one of my bigger chapters that I've been anticipating. It has more action than most of my other chapters and has 2 major fight scenes. And those who know me know that I'm not the most confident in my ability to create fight scenes. And between the action in this chapter, and the fight major fight scenes, I'm going to have to put maximum effort into this chapter. Kill me now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did Sienna Khan would have had more the 5 minutes of screen time.**

( **Opening: Fight as one by Bad City** )

 _(instrumental)_

A bunch of Grimm are rampaging in Vale and Beacon as are a bunch of robots and giant mech suits with the White Fang Logo.

 _Our world's about to break_

A giant mech fires a missile as the camera pans to a silhouetted Ozpin in his office.

 _Tormented and Attacked_

We Getsuga with a shadowy figure with a glowing grim mask and glowing red blade behind him as he grabs his head in pain before opening his eyes revealing them to have changed from blue to red, with a sudden sadistic grin on his face.

 _Lost from when we wake_

A screen moves and lighting falls down landing on Kyr Stormblade's Storm Blade as he prepares for battle as a shadowing image of a figure with sword for an arm appears to the right.

 _With no way to go back_

Another screen moves and we see Silver leaving a hut as images appear behind him. First of a brown-haired silver-eyed man alongside a purple haired green-eyed woman, then a silver-eyed woman in a white cloak, and finally a silhouette of a hulking figure with a single glowing red eye. At the last image Silver gains a serious expression.

 _I'm standing on my own_

A screen moves again and we see Kuyou with a traveling pack as he is watched by a spectral image of Smoke

 _But now I'm not alone_

The screen moves as we now see Ozpin looking at all of the screens he closes his eyes as he opens them revealing reptilian eyes and a massive shadow appears behind him revealing the same reptilian eyes.

 _AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

We see Team SVGD get into combat postion.

 _Always we will fight as one_

Kyr is seen fighting the enemies alongside Ruby, Jaune, Coco, and Cardin

 _Until the battle's_

We see Getsuga fighting alongside Yang, Nora, and Yatsuhashi

 _Won with evil on the run_

We see Kuyou fighting alongside Blake, Ren, and Velvet

 _We never come undone_

We see Silver fighting alongside Weiss, Pyrrha and Fox

 _Assembled We are strong_

We see Salem appear as Team SVGD prepares to engage her.

 _Forever fight as one_

Team SVGD and Salem lunge at each other

 _Assembled we are strong_

Team SVGD and Salem prepare to clash

 _Forever fight as one_

The clash happens as we now see Teams SVGD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL all standing together along side Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Serana, and Raven alongside 4 other similarly masked individuals. As the title of this fic appears in big letters.

( **End Opening** )

Chapter 8: Operation Rescue Weiss

"This is the place," said Getsuga.

Teams JNPR, CFVY, RBY, and VGD had arrived at the entrance to Volkahir Industries.

The company was probably the biggest company in the world, even bigger than the Shnee Dust Company, considering it's been around longer.

"I think we better knock," said Kuyou.

"Good idea," said Getsuga.

Getsuga then began to concentrate.

Back in atlas he was taught how to channel his natural strength into a single fist for even more power by a purple themed soldier.

He would have to reminisce on those guys later though.

He put his right fist into his left palm as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes that were now red.

He fired his punch at the doors and blew them clean off their hinges.

Garan Marethi, a dunmer, and known receptionist and spokes person for Volkahir industries was reading a book titled Third Crusade.

"Things are about to get interesting," said Garan, as he saw the door fly in and saw several beacon students.

"Harkness, take care of this," he said to the chief of security who was nearby, as were a bunch of Dark brotherhood assassins around.

(Top Floor Volkahir Industries)

Seranna was just taking a break from interrogating Weiss.

Weiss was refusing to budge.

Did her father really have that much of a hold on her?

Or was it perhaps Ozpin and Ironwood?

She just began to flashback to that terrible day

(Flashback: 4th Era, Volkahir Castle)

( **Play Ace Attorney Ost: Reminisce True Evening of Grief** )

 _Serana was just sitting around when the Geran just approached._

" _Mistress Serana, the Gate Keeper has told me you have a visitor, who says he needs to speak with you urgently," he said._

" _Did the visitor say who he was?" asked Serana._

 _Geran paused for a moment before answering._

" _Ulfric Stormcloak," said Geran._

 _That got Serana's attention._

 _Not only was Ulfric the Hight King of Skyrim._

 _But last she heard he was also on the front lines alongside Kyr in the war with the Thalmor._

 _So if he came all the way here, it must be important._

" _Send him in," she said._

 _Ulfric Stormcloak later walked in._

" _Hello Lady Serana, I am Ulfirc Stormcloak, I know who you are as Kyr talked about you a lot," said Ulfric._

" _Alas I wish we could have met in happier circumstances," said Ulfric looking down._

" _Normally I'd send a courier for this thing, but I felt I should bring this to you in person," said Ulfric._

" _What happened?" asked Serana._

" _Kyr has fallen," said Ulfric._

 _Serana suddenly fell to her knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed with tears coming from her eyes._

" _He took on a group of Thalmor on a dwemer air ship, he won, but he was forced to crash the ship into the Sea of Ghosts, I give you my word, I will find him, cause until I see a corpse," said Ulfric suddenly getting serious, "I refuse to believe he is dead."_

( **End Song** )

End Flashback

Serana was interrupted from her thoughts when she received a message from the intercom.

" _Mistress Volkahir there is a situation."_

"Talk to me Harkness," said Serana.

" _We have multiple intruders, they include 7 of the people on your list, 2 of which are Silver eyed warriors, as well as Pyrrha Nikhos, the survivors of Kuroyuri, Beacon's top Second Year team, and Cardin Winchester."_

"You know what to do," said Serana.

Ground floor of Volkahir industries

"Yeah easy for you to say," said Harkness, the chief of security.

"Relax that is why you have me," said a hulking figure in black and red armor wearing an Ursa mask.

"I too am looking forward to testing the might of the descendant of Orion Arc," said Fura Bloodmouth.

Garan was just silent.

A darkbrotherhood member was sent flying into the wall by Getsuga.

Getsuga dropped a couple of vials of dust from his right sleeve and turned them into daggers as he clashed with another member.

Yang was punching a few more while Ruby was bouncing off of some security officers with her semblance.

People expected Jaune to be flailing but thanks to his training with both Pyrrha and Kyr he was doing pretty well.

Kuyou released a few shots from Fox Breath while slashing with Fox Claw.

Blake was doing hit and run tactics with a few Dark Brotherhood members.

Ren and Nora were doing some kind of dynamic duo thing that was giving their enemies a hard time.

Coco was tearing through a few with her Minigun, while Yatsuhashi covered her back.

Similarly Velvet and Fox were covering each other's back.

Cardin was trying to avoid using his bersker semblance as he fought off opponents.

But Silver was just starting to get annoyed as he fought off the opponents.

"That's it my patience is done," he said. Suddenly all the enemies were pinned to the wall, ceiling or floor.

The ones pinned to the wall and ceiling proceeded to fall to the floor unconscious.

They all went down the hall to see it blocked by 4 more people.

"Is that a freaking Silencer?!" shouted Getsuga.

"Seriously how do you know what that is?" shouted Silver.

"Not the time," growled Getsuga as each team picked a different opponent, Cardin being with VGD.

(Team CFVY vs Garan)

Coco just unleashed her Minigun creating a lot of smoke, but when the smoke cleared Garan was revealed to have his hand out with some sort of weird shield.

Coco decided to switch tactics switched her gun into purse form.

She, Fox and Velvet decided to try to distract Garan long enough to give Yatushashi an opening.

Velvet and Fox used their hand to hand combat skills while Coco swung her purse.

Eventually Yatsuhashi took his opening and swung his sword creating a huge shock wave.

When the dust cleared everyone was shocked to see that Garan caught Yatsuhashi's blade with his bare hand.

"You are 10,000 years to early to challenge me," said Garan.

(Team JNPR vs Fura Bloodmouth)

Fura was wielding an Ancient Nordic Greatsword.

Jaune rushed at her and she parried his blow.

She kicked him away as Nora jumped at her and she threw her hammer away with her hand… while Nora was still holding it.

Ren and Pyrrha decided to keep her attention while Jaune threw a couple of dust crystals at Nora.

With her Semblance Nora was super charged and jumped at Fura as Pyrrha and Ren jumped out of the way.

There was a huge explosion but when the dust cleared they saw Fura blocked the attack with her bare hand.

Nora jumped back as Jaune lunged at her and their blades clashed.

" **Fus Roh Dah!** " shouted Jaune sending Fura staggering back a bit before she came back and struck, which Jaune countered with his semblance.

He then swung his sword at her.

She was surprised when not only did he manage to cut her, but there was a slash mark right behind her.

 _How did he do that?_ She thought out of curiosity.

 _That's no semblance or aura manipulation_ , she thought before she realized the answer.

It was the sword, the very sword used by Orion Arc, the King of Vale during the Great War of the Remnant Era.

"Impressive," said Fura, "I might have to take this more seriously."

(Team RBY vs Harknesse)

Harknesse points with rifle with the bulky green tip at the edge and fires.

Blake by instinct activates her semblance as does Ruby who dodges.

Yang got sent into the nearby wall.

"Guys!" shouted Ruby sounding panicked.

"What… Ruby…?" asked Yang wondering what kind of fire power that weapon was packing to be able to break through her aura like that.

"That weapon doesn't use Dust," replied Ruby.

Yang and Blake just looked horrified.

"Sharp Eye Miss Rose," said Harknesse, "I'd expect nothing less from you considering your profile states you are a weapons expert."

"How can you have a weapon that doesn't require dust? All Modern weapons require dust," said Blake.

"Ah, but Volkahir Industries isn't exactly Modern, it was founded before the Great War of Remnant, before Dust was so common," explained Harknesse.

"This weapon is just our newest prototype that fires Plasma, see even after the Shnee Dust company was founded, we continued to develop alternatives for Dust, and thanks to all of these Dust robberies, that job is more important than ever."

Ruby tries to attack him while he's monologuing but he just counters her.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Yang activates her semblance and leaps at Harknesse and actually lands a punch on his face and she fires a blast from Ember Celica for good measure.

She actually sent him flying into the wall.

When he got up everyone was shocked at what they saw.

The part of his face that Yang punched had the skin burned off, but more importantly, under his skin was metal.

"What the heck are you?" asked Blake.

"I am known as a Synth," said Harknesse, "I'm a synthetic human capable of generating an Aura."

He then points his gun at Yang, "Now let's see just how much Damage you can take."

(Team VGD and Cardin vs Silencer Ursa)

The Silencer in the Ursa mask had a calm and collected air about him.

Getsuga jumped at him and delivered a punch which the Silencer met with his own punch.

When their fists collided, it created a shockwave.

Kuyou launched Fox Fang at him but Ursa caught it and drew him in and delivered a punch to his gut that created a dent in his aura.

Silver tried using his Gravity Semblance on him but it had no visible effect on him.

"Do you know how many G's I'm putting on you?!" screamed Silver.

"As a Silencer I have a large amount of Training and Discipline, including how to resist powerful semblances like yours."

He sent Kuyou and Getsuga flying with two fists and brought down Silver with a Lariat.

Cardin jumped at him but Ursa caught his mace and swung him at the others.

"You may be formidable huntsman, that much is true, but you are merely children, while we of the Dark Brotherhood, have been around for well over 10,000 years."

Kuyou tried to jump at him again only to be pummeld once again.

"This guy hits like a tank!" shouted Kuyou.

He fired an entrie clip of fired dust at Silencer Ursa, then a clip of lava dust with Fox Breath.

Ursa just no selled all the shots then uppercutted Kuyou into the air and grabbed him and kneed him in the gut.

Then through him at the wall.

Cardin, Getsuga, and silver all prepared for action when suddenly everyone heard a voice come from the speakers.

" _STUDENTS OF BEACON, IF YOU ARE SO DETERMINED TO FACE ME, I WILL GLADLY DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF."_

Garan, Fura, Harknesse, and Silencer Ursa than decided to step aside.

"You're in for it now," said Harknesse, "now you are dealing with CEO."

Everyone got into the elevator with Kuyou clutching his gut.

(Volkahir Industries, CEO floor)

( **A/N** **So for some reason I'm imagining this looking like something more fitting for the Volkahir Castle, which is actually a complete contrast to how I imagine the rest of the building. Just a fun fact I might point out. Okay back to the story, and the final fight scene(s) of this chapter** )

Everyone came out to see Weiss tied to a pillar.

"So you have arrived," said a woman who came out of the shadows.

She had shoulder length black hair, orange eyes, pale skin, some kind of white armor ( **Ancient Falmer Armor from the Dawnguard DLC** ) and a glowing red Katana at her hip ( **Harkon's sword** ).

"Allow me to Introduce myself I am the CEO and Founder of Volkahir Industries, I am Serana Volkahir," spoke Serana.

"Now if you can just tell me where the Dragonborn is we can forget this whole mess ever happened."

"Forget it!" shouted Yang who lunged at her only to be casually tossed aside.

"The hard way it is then" said Serana sounding genuinely sad about this, but determined all the same.

Coco opened fire with her Minigun but Serana simply pulled up a Ward and blocked it all.

All of Team CFVY tried to gang up on her but Serana defeated them with her bare hands with ease.

"Guys," said Kuyou, "I have a plan"

Shortly after they heard the plan Jaune asked "Are you sure it will work?"

"If I can land the hit, and I only get one shot," said Kuyou.

Jaune nodded.

"Getsuga, Silver I need you to stay back as our back up plan."

Getsuga and Silver nodded.

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- Kidnapped** )

Ruby and Blake lunged at Serana who causually swatted them aside.

Ren and Nora jumped as well.

Ren was swatted aside and Nora was kicked to the ceiling.

Pyrrha jumped right in as Serana dodged an blasted Pyrrha with powerful lightning magic then kicked her across the floor.

Jaune and Cardin jumped in now.

They both unleashed their Thu'um.

" **Fus Roh Dah!** "

" **Fus!** "

Serana actually staggered back a bit before Jaune lunged with his sword and Cardin activated his berserker Semblance.

Serana actually seemed to be on the defencive a bit but she fired ice and fire magic at them both.

Jaune went down and Cardin was knocked right behind her.

She turned to Kuyou to find he was suddenly covered in flames and had 3 tails sprouting behind him.

" **Take this!** " shouted Kuyou who fired a stream of flame at Serana and she had no time to create a ward.

Kuyou's semblance Fox Spirit, the thing that earned him the title of "The Kitsune" deactivated.

There was a crackle of orange energy around him indicating his aura had been depleted.

( **End music** )

"Did it work?" Kuyou asked.

"Unfortunatley not," said Serana's voice from the smoke.

Kuyou looked horrified as he saw Serana appear unharmed.

"That was quite a powerful attack, and if you had been at full strength that might have done something, unfortunately it seems your Aura took quite the beating from that silencer," said Serana.

Suddenly she was forced to dodge a spear made of Wind Dust.

Then she instinctively drew her blade just in time to parry a strike from Getsuga holding a sword made of lightning dust.

"I'm your opponent now!" shouted Getsuga, whose eyes were threatening to turn red.

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- Nightfall** )

They got pushed away from eachother as Getusga began to channel electricity from his semblance Heavenly Lightning into his sword.

He lunged at Serana who lunged back and they collided causing a crater to appear beneath them.

They jumped back again as Getsuga's sword began to spark as Getsuga flung his sword at Serana which detonated in a huge explosion.

Getsuga jumper through the explosion and Serana caught his fist with her hand only to find herself pushed back.

Getsuga then repositioned himself and kicked Serana in the head and sent her flying into a nearby pillar.

"This strength is unreal!" shouted Serena as Getsuga activated Tengoku.

She then saw an image of a black-haired woman with a white birthmark across the middle of her face, and one red eye and one blue eye.

The blue eye being the same shade as Getsuga's.

Getsuga lunged again as did Serana and they traded many blows.

"You very good for your age," said Serana, "But I'm better."

She then kicked Getsuga to the wall.

"You have made 3 fatal mistakes," said Getsuga.

"Your first mistake," he said his voice suddenly getting more feral, "was kidnapping Weiss."

"Your second mistake, was humiliating my partner," he said as the air suddenly got colder."

"Your final mistake," he said as he rose his head revealing his Irises to be red.

( **End Music** )

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- Rage of the Forsaken** )

" **Was Underestimating me!** " screamed Getusga as he lunged at Serana at high speeds that Serana was just able to match.

They began trading several blows.

 _This rage_ thought Serana, _It feels a lot like…_

She then sees an image of a guy with a Grimm mask wielding a red katana surrounded by fire grinning like the devil himself.

 _The Red Fang I see_.

She traded him blow for blow as he eventually just started blasting lightning at her.

Eventually the lighting took the Angel wings effect that gave it the name Heavenly Lightning.

Serana after seeing the red eyes and the lightning Angel Wings has a realization.

"So it is you, The Fallen Angel."

They clash one more time before Serena just decides to partial transform her arm and drag Getsuga across the floor then fling him to the wall.

( **End Music** )

"I guess it is up to me," said Silver.

He drew his weapons Goldbrand and Will of Tiber Septim.

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- Fighting Greed** )

"You may be a formidable foe, but even you must have been worn down by this point," said Silver.

Serana points her sword at Silver and says, "Let's put that to the test shall we."

They proceeded to clash and Serana hissed as Goldbrand burned her skin.

"I take it even you have weaknesses," said Silver.

They clashed once again and Silver sent her back with his Gravity Semblance.

She surprised him by manging to resist to the point where she was able to partially transform her hand and blast him across the room

Silver suddenly remembered his parents and he growled.

"No," he said.

Suddenly his Silver eyes started glowing and his weapons were replaced with Silvery aura construct versions.

" **I have lost too much to lose here.** "

( **End music** )

"A fully awakened Silver-Eyed warrior," said Serana sounding sad.

"They say the power of the Silver eyes is only awakened at a moment of true Suffering."

( **Play Theme of Infinite** )

( _Instrumental_ )

" **I will show you the power of my suffering**!" shouted Silver as he rushed at Serana.

( _I am the tallest of mountains I am the roughest of waves_ )

Serana and Silver clash.

( _I am the toughest of terrors I am the darkest of days_ )

They jump back and Silver lowers his blades and points them at Serana.

( _I am the last one that's standing don't try to stand in my way_ )

Silver then proceeds to lunge at Serana who blocks his attacks.

( _Cause I've been up against better just take a look at my face_ )

Silver and Serana just glare into each other's eyes as they struggle.

( _Cause if you're messing with me I am a dangerous weapon_ )

Silver then proceeds. swings Goldbrand around and impales Serana.

( _I am the sharpest of blades I'll cut you down in a second_ )

Silver jumps back and grins.

( _Cause I was born in this pain it only hurts if you let it_ )

Silver's eyes widen as he sees Serana's wound heal and she suddenly bursts into a violet aura.

( _So if you think you can take me then you should go and forget it._ )

Silver growls as he bursts into a Silvery Aura.

( _And after all this time, you're back for more_ )

( _I won't stop until they know my name_ )

The camera zooms on Serana's face, then pans to Silver's face.

( _So I'll take what's mine and star this war)_

"Your suffering may be deep," said Serana, "However,"

( _I'm coming at you like a tidal wave_ )

"MY PAIN IS GREATER THAN YOURS!"

( _When everything you know has come and gone_ )

Silver and Serana rush at each other and trade blows at high speeds.

( _You're at your lowest, I'm rising higher._ )

Serana grow wings as she kicks Silver into the air.

( _Only stars remain through it all_ )

Silver uses his gravity semblance to increase his momentum and velocity as he comes down on Serana.

( _We'll fight in the ashes, you're losing the fire._ )

Silver collides with Serana as she uses her other hand to cast fire magic.

( _When there's no one left to carry on_ )

They crash to the ground created a lot of debris.

( _This is an illusion open up your eyes and_ )

Silver suddenly goes flying as Serana gets up and spits blood from her mouth.

( _This pain persists_ )

Silver gets up breathing heavily.

( _I can't resist_ )

Serana transforms her arm as we see a bunch of bats fly around her.

( _But that's what it takes to be infinite_ )

Both Serana and Silver cry in determination.

( _So look around you and tell me what you really see_ )

Serana and Silver lunge at each other once more.

( _I never end and that's the difference in you and me_ )

Their blades clash as Silver aura clashes with purple aura.

( _Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down_ )

Serana then grabs Silver by the throat.

( _It's only you and me who is gonna save you now_ )

She proceeds to throw him across the room.

( _So look around you and tell me what you really see_ )

Silver tumbles across the floor and tries to get up.

( _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me_ )

Serana suddenly appears right in front of Silver.

( _I have the power let me show you what's all about_ )

Serana raises her transformed hand grinning.

( _It's only me and you who is gonna save you now_ )

She blasts Silver with a blast of magic, sending him flying and defeating him.

( **End music** )

"I gotta say you were impressive, that was quite the rush I got," said Serana with her wings now gone and her arm back to normal.

"I haven't seen a Silver Eyed warrior that skilled since Cyronin Draconis."

Silver's eyes widened at the implication.

 _Cyronin the Silver-Eyed Emperor? How old is she?_ He thought.

"But I'm afraid you and I are just on entirely different levels."

"I have over 10,000 years of experience, I have witnessed the cataclysm that caused the fall of Nirn and the birth of Remant, I have seen the birth of the Grimm, I have seen Kingdoms Rise and Fall in the blink of an eye, you never stood a chance."

She raises her sword but before she can do anything, everyone here's the words said by the voice they were glad for.

" **Fus Roh Dah!** "

 **And this chapter is finally done. Oh my goodness this was an ordeal to write. Curse my creative brain! Did I say 2 fight scenes, I meant at least 5 or 6. How long has it been since I started this chapter. I don't even know.**

 **Anyway I'm alive. And now I've got someone who has offered to help me with fight scenes in the future. Yay.**

 **Also shout out to Orpheus Kidwell, your fic, Broken Chains, gave me the boost I needed to binge write the rest of this fic.**

 **As I mentioned before I do not have the biggest confidence in writing fight scenes and when I'm stressed I tend to play videogames. It does not help that I got my hands on Fall Out New Vegas and Pokemon Ultra Sun while writing this.**

 **Anywho I will be taking a slight breather from this fic because I have neglected my other fics in fear that I would not go back to this for ages. And I really needed this chapter out as it is my biggest chapter in terms of quality. Also I recently released a new fic called Rise of the Forces of Evil. It's a crossover of Dragonfable and Star vs the Forces of Evil. Please go check it out. And I shall be making some modifications to Third Branwen, nothing to major, I will just be modifying it to take into account that Sienna Khan is female. You know come to think of it, with a name like Sienna I probably should have expected this lol.**

 **I also have a couple of new fics in the planning as well as my Secret Project.**

 **Anywho please let me know how you think I did on the fight scenes, as those are the things I most need feedback on.**

 **Also let me know what you think of the opening and the thing I did where I included the lyrics during the fight scene. If that bothers you let me know. I just wanted to test that out and I wanted you to experience the scene the way I was experiencing it in my head.**

 **The opening also included a bit of foreshadowing.**

 **And the reason I had everyone get their rear ends handed to them.**

 **This is supposed to be a moment in their life where they come across a wall that they cannot overcome, and will lead to character development in the future.**

 **Next chapter two things will be happening, first we will being seeing what the heck Kyr was doing while all of this was going down.**

 **Then we will have the moment so many of you have been waiting for, especially those of you voted for the Kyr x Serana pairing.**

 **Next Chapter: Reuninon after 10,000 years**


	10. Reunion

**Well that hype train got refueled faster than I expected. What happened? Was it the great reviews I got from how well I did the fight scenes last chapter? Was it reading another fic that made me want to go for this? Or maybe it's because LVR6, the author of the Naruto x RWBY crossover Team Monochrome, has finally announced the winner of his OC contest. AND IT'S ME! YES! So Team SVGD likely will be appearing in Team Monochrome. Granted Kyr is going to be altered a bit to fit with that universe, but it's still awesome! If you ever wanted to see any of these guys fight Naruto (for whatever reason) you might get that chance. So I'm gonna ride this hype train to the end. Also the poll for the pairing for Third Branwen is now up on my profile for those of you who are a fan of that story.**

 **And I am still in the midst of working on my Secret Project.**

 **And people have said that having the lyrics play during the fight was either distracting, hard to keep up with, or other stuff. That is good to know, and I plan to know longer have lyrics in fights. Any who we still need to vote on who's going to be with Silver. So far we only have one vote and it's with Coco. Here is the pairing list so far**

 **Kyr x Serana**

 **Getsuga x Weiss**

 **Kuyou x Velvet**

 **Blake x Sun**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Ren x Nora**

 **Silver x Coco**

 **Now please enjoy the chapter so many of you have been waiting for, where we find out what Kyr was doing last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did Raven would be more consistent**

( **Opening: Fight as one by Bad City** )

 _(instrumental)_

A bunch of Grimm are rampaging in Vale and Beacon as are a bunch of robots and giant mech suits with the White Fang Logo.

 _Our world's about to break_

A giant mech fires a missile as the camera pans to a silhouetted Ozpin in his office.

 _Tormented and Attacked_

We Getsuga with a shadowy figure with a glowing grim mask and glowing red blade behind him as he grabs his head in pain before opening his eyes revealing them to have changed from blue to red, with a sudden sadistic grin on his face.

 _Lost from when we wake_

A screen moves and lighting falls down landing on Kyr Stormblade's Storm Blade as he prepares for battle as a shadowing image of a figure with sword for an arm appears to the right.

 _With no way to go back_

Another screen moves and we see Silver leaving a hut as images appear behind him. First of a brown-haired silver-eyed man alongside a purple haired green-eyed woman, then a silver-eyed woman in a white cloak, and finally a silhouette of a hulking figure with a single glowing red eye. At the last image Silver gains a serious expression.

 _I'm standing on my own_

A screen moves again and we see Kuyou with a traveling pack as he is watched by a spectral image of Smoke

 _But now I'm not alone_

The screen moves as we now see Ozpin looking at all of the screens he closes his eyes as he opens them revealing reptilian eyes and a massive shadow appears behind him revealing the same reptilian eyes.

 _AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

We see Team SVGD get into combat postion.

 _Always we will fight as one_

Kyr is seen fighting the enemies alongside Ruby, Jaune, Coco, and Cardin

 _Until the battle's_

We see Getsuga fighting alongside Yang, Nora, and Yatsuhashi

 _Won with evil on the run_

We see Kuyou fighting alongside Blake, Ren, and Velvet

 _We never come undone_

We see Silver fighting alongside Weiss, Pyrrha and Fox

 _Assembled We are strong_

We see Salem appear as Team SVGD prepares to engage her.

 _Forever fight as one_

Team SVGD and Salem lunge at each other

 _Assembled we are strong_

Team SVGD and Salem prepare to clash

 _Forever fight as one_

The clash happens as we now see Teams SVGD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL all standing together alongside Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Serana, and Raven alongside 4 other similarly masked individuals. As the title of this fic appears in big letters.

( **End Opening** )

Chapter 9: Reunion

Earlier that day with Kyr

Kyr really had enjoyed Weiss's song.

It reminded him of home.

But Ozpin had to call him away.

What for, he had no sodding clue.

Ozpin was being very cryptic.

He got into the elevator and they started to go down.

"What is your favorite fairy tale of this era?" asked Opzin.

Kyr looked confused.

"You see you are not the only mythological figure that my order is sworn to protect," Ozpin explained.

"Are you familiar with the Tale of the 4 Maidens?" asked Ozpin.

Kyr was beginning to put the pieces together, like why he was asked to keep his abilities under the radar.

He still failed to see what this had to do with going to the basement.

"As you no doubt figured out, the Maidens are as real as you are."

They proceeded to exit to the basement.

"But just like there are good people, there is evil out there that would exploit that power and take it for themselves," Ozpin explained as he and Kyr walked down the ominous corridor.

Kyr could not believe what was at the end, or rather who.

A girl was in a machine and she seemed to be in a coma.

"What in Oblivion happened to her?" asked Kyr.

"This is Amber, the Fall Maiden, and half of her power was stolen," said Ozpin sadly.

"And since a Maiden's power is connected to their Aura, half her soul was basically taken as well."

Kyr gripped his fists till he drew his own blood.

As much as he hated the Blades, at least even THEY would not stoop this low.

"This is why I wanted you to keep a low profile about your magic," said Ozpin.

"I also want to induct you into the Ebonheart Brotherhood," said Ozpin.

Kyr realized what this was about.

"I want my team to join as well."

"That may take some convincing on other parties, but I'll see what I can do," said Ozpin.

"In the meantime now you can go thank Weiss for the show she put on for you," said Ozpin.

Kyr was walking back to the stage when he ran into Russel.

"Kyr," said Russel.

"Oh hey Russel," said Kyr smiling only for it to drop.

Russel was looking panicky, and the last time he saw Russel this panicky was when Cardin was about to get mauled by an Ursa.

"What's wrong Russel?" asked Kyr.

"We found this in your dorm," said Russel hand Kyr a piece of paper.

He could not believe what he just read.

Weiss was kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood and brought to Volkahir Industries?

All because of him?

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Russel," said Kyr.

"I'll make sure Cardin is alright."

 _While also upping his training for the stunt he just pulled_ Kyr added in his head.

(Volkahir Industries)

"Hey is anyone home?" asked Kyr sarcastically.

"Your front door was open, or at least what was left of it."

He was approached by two figures.

One with part of his face burned off, revealing metal underneath the skin, and one with an Ursa Mask.

"So another has come," said the possible robot.

"I don't have time for this," said Kyr seriously releasing Wind magic and blowing the metal man to the wall.

The guy in the Ursa mask stood his ground and jumped and prepared to deliver a punch.

He widened his eyes behind his mask when he realized his punch had been blocked by a ward conjured by Kyr.

"I see you too are skilled in the mystic arts, just like the CEO and the Board of Directors," said the man.

He then revealed his weapons which were red claws (like X-23's) and got into a combat stance.

"I may need to take this seriously," he said before lunging at Kyr who countered with his Storm Blade.

They traded a few blows before Kyr pulled out the Blade of Woe and countered a claw.

The man in Ursa mask jumper back only to suddenly freeze.

"The Blade of Woe," he said awed.

He then did something Kyr did not expect.

He sheathed his blades and got down on one knee.

"Forgive me for my insolence Listener, I did not know it was you."

"Did the Dark Brotherhood go through an outfit change in my absence?" asked Kyr.

"Only us Silencers really," said Silencer Ursa.

"Where are my friends?" asked Kyr.

"You'll have to take that up with our employer the CEO, but something tells me that won't be difficult for you."

Kyr went to the elevator and went up.

He saw a woman about to deliver a blow to Silver.

" **Fus Roh Dah!** " shouted Kyr sending the woman flying.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back away from my friends," said Kyr.

The woman got up, "That voice it can't be…Kyr?"

Kyr recognized the face and the voice.

"Serana?" he said not believing his eyes and ears.

They rushed at each other and hugged.

Than a bunch of Dark Brotherhood members appeared from the Shadows.

"Hold on," one said.

"How do we know he's the actual Dragonborn."

Kyr smirked.

"Would you happen to be the Keeper of the Dark Brotherhood by any chance?" asked Kyr.

"Yes and I'm proud of it," said the now identified Keeper.

"Then I have the proof for you. You should know these words," said Kyr as he prepared to utter words he had not uttered in 10,000 years.

"Darkness Rises when Silence Dies."

The Keepers eyes widened before he stepped back and got down on one knee.

"Hail the Listener!" he said.

All the other members present mimicked his action.

"Hail the Listener," they all said.

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the end of this arc. Mostly just tying up loose ends of this arc. As well as seeing a familiar face from each universe. Also is it just me, or does this chapter seem kinda dull after last chapter? I really imagined all of this more epic and emotional in my head. I personally think on paper this feels a bit rushed. I don't know what do you all think. And please be honest. Also I decided to throw in Russel because he's probably the only member of Team CRDL other than Cardin that gets speaking lines and I needed to give some justification on why the rest of Team CRDL wasn't there. And now to make up for this possibly rushed chapter, I'm going to throw in an Omake. The following Omake is rated M for Getsuga's foul mouth.**

Omake: Getsuga's swearing rant

Getsuga is talking with Kyr and Kuyou and he is really agitated.

"I'm talking about Fucking Neptune!" shouted Getsuga.

"Can I tell you the other," began Getsuga.

"The other fucking day I'm sitting in the cafeteria, I'm sitting down and eating my dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. Everything's great. But then Neptune Vasila-whatever just walks in and sits down right next to Weiss! And he's like 'Oh I'm Neptune, and I'm not British but this is the voice I chose to give myself. Also what's Britain?'"

Getsuga waits for Kuyou and Kyr to compel themselves at the funny voice he gave Neptune before continuing.

"And he sits down next to Weiss, who is trying to enjoy a meal, as she does with a coffee with two sugars, no cream because she is a classy woman. BUT NEPTUNE WOULD NEVER KNOW THAT!"

"Her sits on down to her, he does this whole like," begins Getsuga.

"He sits on her?" asked Kyr.

"No he sits down next to her," Getsuga corrected.

"oooooh," said Kyr.

"Down next to her, and guess what he says, guess what he says, guess what he says," said Getsuga excitedly.

"What does he say?" asked Kuyou.

"Hey," confirmed Getsuga.

"FUCK YOU MAN! THAT'S FUCKED UP! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT ASSHOLE DOUCHBAG CUNT!" Getsuga rants as Kyr and Kuyou back away slowly with horrified expressions on their faces.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Omake. If you can figure out what it's from you get a digital cookie. After next chapter, you'll get a bit of a trailer of what is to come.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	11. Volkahir Epligoue

**So someone pointed out that they wanted to see everyone's reactions to Kyr being the listener, and I have to confess, I had not considered that. So, I'll just make that a deleted scene type omake in the future. Anyway, here we have the conclusion of the Volkahir Industries arc, and make sure to stick around for a trailer of what is to come. And I now feel the need to get my thoughts out about Volume 5 as a whole. It had good moments and bad moments. One of course was killing Sienna Khan after 5 minutes of screen time. I also feel that Jaune's semblance is a bit of a let-down. Don't get me wrong, a semblance that amplifies the abilities of aura like shield and healing is a very useful semblance. Just not one worth waiting 5 volumes for. After 5 volumes of fan fiction, theories, speculation, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that his semblance was something as mundane as a healing semblance. I got to say, if Jaune's semblance was this anticlimactic, I dread to find out what Raven's reason for leaving is. Speaking of Raven, that is another problem. When she was revealed to be the Spring Maiden, that sent so many ideas running through my head. What if Raven was the Spring Maiden the whole time and Vernal was simply a Dummy spring maiden thought of by Ozpin who did so to prevent Qrow from becoming another Hazel. That would explain so many of Raven's motivations up to that point, like why she left Yang, to prevent Yang from getting caught in the crossfire if someone targeted her, or why she mistrusted Ozpin despite the fact that she only has the ability to transform into a Raven because she asked for it. Because she didn't like how Ozpin was putting unneeded pressure on Vernal. But that was all ruined the next episode when it was pointed out she murdered a little girl for her powers, not only making me question the point of Vernal, but also making Raven turn out to be a petty selfish coward. Now for Illya. If you ask me, she was forgiven way too quickly. I'm not saying she shouldn't have been forgiven at all, I'm just saying she should have had a long redemption arc. I for one felt she had the potential for redemption, after all in the words of Leslie something (I forget his last name, the guy who played Aaron Burr in Hamilton) if we were all judged for the worst thing we did on our worst day, we would all be villains. I'm also disappointed by the fact we hardly explored Mistral. No high class and no Criminal Underbelly.**

 **Now for things I enjoyed about Vol 5. I liked how Sienna Khan actually voiced what a lot of people were thinking about Adam's hypocrisy. I also enjoyed how when Blake and Adam saw each other again, Blake just pulled a Lego Batman and said "You mean nothing to me." And Raven vs Cinder was probably my favorite fight in the whole series so far. Also, Cinder's grimm arm was cool, and the fact that she tried to steal the power of the Spring Maiden, when I often had a theory that she was going to become a composite Maiden. And the part about Ozpin's reincarnation and immortality from failing to stop Salem in the past, still does not hurt my plans for Ozpin in this fic. It actually helps them. And Vol 5 is the first time I gave a crap about Emerald. I just loved this line "I don't care about Salem, but I owe Cinder everything."**

 **And now that my review is out of the way, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, Illya would get a redemption arc.**

( **Opening: Fight as one by Bad City** )

 _(instrumental)_

A bunch of Grimm are rampaging in Vale and Beacon as are a bunch of robots and giant mech suits with the White Fang Logo.

 _Our world's about to break_

A giant mech fires a missile as the camera pans to a silhouetted Ozpin in his office.

 _Tormented and Attacked_

We see Getsuga with a shadowy figure with a glowing grim mask and glowing red blade behind him as he grabs his head in pain before opening his eyes revealing them to have changed from blue to red, with a sudden sadistic grin on his face.

 _Lost from when we wake_

A screen moves and lighting falls down landing on Kyr Stormblade's Storm Blade as he prepares for battle as a shadowing image of a figure with sword for an arm appears to the right.

 _With no way to go back_

Another screen moves and we see Silver leaving a hut as images appear behind him. First of a brown-haired silver-eyed man alongside a purple haired green-eyed woman, then a silver-eyed woman in a white cloak, and finally a silhouette of a hulking figure with a single glowing red eye. At the last image Silver gains a serious expression.

 _I'm standing on my own_

A screen moves again and we see Kuyou with a traveling pack as he is watched by a spectral image of Smoke

 _But now I'm not alone_

The screen moves as we now see Ozpin looking at all of the screens he closes his eyes as he opens them revealing reptilian eyes and a massive shadow appears behind him revealing the same reptilian eyes.

 _AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

We see Team SVGD get into combat postion.

 _Always we will fight as one_

Kyr is seen fighting the enemies alongside Ruby, Jaune, Coco, and Cardin

 _Until the battle's_

We see Getsuga fighting alongside Yang, Nora, and Yatsuhashi

 _Won with evil on the run_

We see Kuyou fighting alongside Blake, Ren, and Velvet

 _We never come undone_

We see Silver fighting alongside Weiss, Pyrrha and Fox

 _Assembled We are strong_

We see Salem appear as Team SVGD prepares to engage her.

 _Forever fight as one_

Team SVGD and Salem lunge at each other

 _Assembled we are strong_

Team SVGD and Salem prepare to clash

 _Forever fight as one_

The clash happens as we now see Teams SVGD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL all standing together alongside Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Serana, and Raven alongside 4 other similarly masked individuals. As the title of this fic appears in big letters.

( **End Opening** )

Chapter 10: Volkahir Epilogue

(undisclosed location)

Cinder was walking to a meeting area provided by her contact in the Dark Brotherhood.

She was wondering why she was called.

She decided to bring Mercury and Emerald just in case.

They walked into the abandoned hut, where laying on the floor like a dog for some reason was a man in black and red armor wearing a beowolf mask.

Silencer Beowolf if Cinder recalled.

So she wasn't the only who brought security.

In the rocking chair was her contact.

At first glance she appeared to a little girl.

Those who knew her knew she was anything but that.

She was drinking some kind of liquid from a wine glass.

"You know," said girl, "There are only two substances in the world that is this shade of pure red, one of which is red wine."

The girl proceeded to drain her glass.

"This is not red wine," she said smiling setting her glass down before standing up.

"Thank you for meeting me Ms. Fall."

"I'd like to know why I was called so suddenly Speaker Babette," said Cinder nervous.

"Well first let me apologize in advance and I assure you this is a very unusual circumstance, and this situation is better done face to face," said the now named Babette.

"I'm afraid that we can no longer accept your contract and our partnership is terminated."

At this Cinder's eyes widened and her eye began to glow while Emerald drew her weapons and Mercury got into a combat stance.

Silencer Beowolf suddenly got up and growled, and people swore his eyes glowed yellow behind his mask.

"Explain!" shouted Cinder.

Babette continued to remain calm.

"You see, the Listener has awakened from his 10,000 year slumber and he sides with Ozpin, and the 5 Tenents say that we cannot go against the Listner or we face the wrath of Sithis."

Cinder conjured up her weapons and Mercury and Emerald lunged only for them to be dispatched easily by Silencer Beowolf wielding his weapon, a broadsword with a red blade.

Babette frowned and raised her hand and proceeded to pin Cinder to the wall with magic.

"You seem to misunderstand who has the power here," said Babette.

"We normally don't this, we don't terminate our contracts, but like I said this is a very unusual circumstance. After all, normally are Targets don't pull the Listener out of their rear end. So our honor dictates we go to you personally to terminate the contract."

Cinder slumped to the floor as Babette released her magic.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

She and Silencer Beowolf then disappeared in a purple flash.

(Ozpin's office)

"I'd like to deeply apologize Serana," said Ozpin.

"You were supposed to be informed the very moment that Kyr was found, in hindsight having Jaques be the one wasn't the best idea."

"Make sure he knows this is strike 2," said Serana.

"I've been on his ass for looking for the Dragonborn for so long, since the Shnees were the Silver-Bloods, to think Jaques would spit on the agreement I made with Nikolaus."

"What agreement did you make with my grandfather?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I was to help him start up his company and he would us his resources to search for the Dragonborn, Kyr, and let me know as soon as he was found. He was a good friend, I was sorry to find he's ill."

"Well," said Kyr standing up, and giving Serana a kiss, "I have business to attend to, a meeting of the Black Hand is in order, but before I go," he added glaring at Jaune and Cardin, "You are about to have the difficulty of your training boosted."

Jaune and Cardin gulped.

"Same goes for you," Kyr added glaring at his team.

He then stared at the rest of the attack force, "As for the rest of you, I think you should make sure you think of the lessons learned from this experience."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah what lessons?" asked Yang.

"That Ozpin was correct when he said knowledge can only take you so far," said Kyr, "Cause there are people out there who can out fight, and completely over-power you. You all still have a long way to go, there will always be someone you can't defeat."

Kyr immediately thought of a certain white haired woman in a red dress with milky white eyes.

With that Kyr went out before saying, "Oh and Ozpin, I'm gonna need something moved in that place."

Ozpin nodded.

Everybody else decided to go back to their dorms and rest.

Soon the only people left were Serana and Ozpin.

"You know despite circumstances it was nice to see you again, Orion Arc, King of Vale," said Serana smiling, "Or rather I hear you go by Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon now, still I suppose this phase is better than Owain, the hermit wizard."

"It is good to see you again as well Serana," said Ozpin.

"So, does Kyr know who you were?" asked Serana.

Ozpin hung his head in shame, "No and it's best that he never does."

"That is not for you to decide," said Serana.

"I failed him," said Ozpin.

"Even, you, me Cyronin, and Ulfric working together couldn't stop her, even Kyr was never able to stop her, what makes you think this all falls on you?" asked Serana.

Ozpin sighed, "You're right, you did always say the Gods used me as scape goat because somebody had to take the fall for the fall of Nirn. It's just I have been cursed from for 10,000 years."

"I promise I will tell him at some point, but please let me be the one to do it, it's better if he hears it from me."

(Yet another undisclosed location)

Kyr went up to a black door with the symbol of Sithis on it.

"What is the music of life?" the door asked.

"Silence my brother," Kyr replied.

"welcome home" the door said before opening.

Kyr walked through the door and saw 9 individuals, 5 of which were wearing grimm masks, 2 of indivudals he recognized.

Silencer Ursa and "Babette, you little unchild how have you been?" asked Kyr.

"I'm one of the speakers now," said Babette, "I'm the speaker of the Vale" she said.

Another speaker stepped forward, "I am Vernal speaker of Mistral," said the now named vernal.

A white-haired tiger faunus with a scar down his left eye which was blinded stepped forward, "I am Shiro Khan, speaker of Atlas, and brother to Sienna Khan."

A man that looked of red-guard descent stepped forward with a scimitar at his hip, "And I am Viziri, speaker of Vacuo and descendant of speaker Nazir."

Kyr decided it was hist time to speak, "I am Kyr Stormblade, the Listener."

Then everyone in unison said, "Hail the Night Mother, Hail Sithis."

"Now it's been 10,000 years since the entire Black Hand was together," said Kyr.

"Before we get down to business," said Babette, "It's time to introduce you to your personal silencer, Silencer Nevermore," said Babette.

A woman in a Nevermore mask stepped forward and kneeled to Kyr.

"I look forward to serving you Listener," she said taking off her mask.

Kyr recognized from the list of people of interest Ozpin gave him.

"Raven Branwen."

 **End chapter.**

 **Before the end of chapter A/N here is the trailer for what is to come that I promised would happen at the end of this arc.**

Kyr is at the docks clashing with figure who resembles a forsworn.

" **Another fleshling Asails us!** ," said the figure clashing with Kyr.

" **The king will have his towers, he will have his subjects, and he will. Have. Your. Head.** " The figured continued clashing more with each sentence.

Raven is seen talking to Kyr, "I want what is best for Yang, and the Dark Brotherhood is no place to raise a child.

We see Weiss's mother crying in the Garden, "Oh Getsuga, why'd the Red fang have to take Getsuga."

As she says this we see a flash of an image of Getsuga impaled by a red katana blade.

A man in a cloak is seeing saying "Vacuo has more than enough lien for every mercenary willing to risk their neck for coin."

Kyr is seen standing on a fallen Paladin talking to the students as everything is burning everywhere, "The entirety of Vale is riding on us! Talos guide us all!"

Kyr is seen clashing with a very powerful Dragur, "There's only one entity in existance that has this level of Necormancy," said Kyr gritting his teeth.

Silver is seen with a burn scar on his face, going up against a giant machine, "Nobody is the vicinity, so I don't need self control any more, TIME FOR YOU TO SEE HOW POWERFUL I CAN REALLY BE!" he shouts as the entire landscape is torn apart and the pieces chucked at the machine.

Kuyou is seen going up against Tyrian, "What makes me special Scorpion, is that just like a true Kitsune I will evolve!" Kyr then activates his semblance Fox Spirit, only this time he has 9 tails as opposed to his usual 3 and the ground around him cracks.

Getsuga is seen clashing with Adam Taurus, "That's it?!" shouted Getsuga, "You think you just talk about your tragic past and everything will be alright?! When things have gotten this bad?!"

"How many people have you hurt since this all began?!"

"How many people have suffered?! How many people have grieved?!"

"You've stepped over so many people all so you can achieve your self-serving dream! NOBODY HAS THAT RIGHT!"

"EVERYBODY SUFFERS! EVERYBODY GRIEVES! EVERYBODY HAS THEIR OWN TRUTHS THEY WANT TO IGNORE!"

"YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE ADAM!"

As Getsuga slams Adam with each sentence.

We see Kyr facing Salem with Kyr looking furious.

"Don't give me that shit Salem!" he shouted angrily.

"My comrade!" he shouted as we see in image of a brown haired woman burned alive.

"My first love!" he shouted as we see a blond hair woman with a bag over her head and her hands tied behind her back being hit with fatal gas.

"My friends!" he shouted as we see images of the rest of the cast lying on the ground.

"My school!" he shouted as we see Beacon academy in ruins.

"My world!" he shouted as we see Nirn burning and one of the moons being destroyed entirely while the other cracks a part.

Kyr then points the Storm Blade at Salem and says "I'M BRINGING YOU DOWN! AND BRINGING PEACE BACK TO REMNANT! MUL QAH DIIV!"

We see various images of the characters fighting all kinds of enemies.

We see Salem and Kyr both out of breath.

"10,000 years and you are still naïve as ever Kyr, I do not wish to destroy this world, I wish to save it," Salem says.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" shouted Kyr.

"You really have no idea what's coming do you?" asked Salem.

We see 2 large red slitted eyes open in the darkness.

" **Your reckoning is at hand Dovahkihn!** " the entity shouted, " **We have only just begun!** "

We see Kyr in his Dragon Aspect form holding Stormblade with both hands as it has gotten longer from a sheer amount of energy put into it.

"Alright this is it," said Kyr, "All the feelings I've carved deep into Nirn and Remant throughout all time, ARE GOING INTO THIS ONE ATTACK!"

 **And done, and Kyr's character arc has officially come to a close. I hope you all liked the trailer. Some of those seens were added to show members of Team SVGD as they are seen at their full potential, and in some cases like Getsuga, I left out a few details to avoid too many spoilers. And I managed to leave you guys with another cliff hangar and more questions. What is Kyr's history with Salem? How did Ozpin know Kyr in the past and who was he? Why was Ozpin specifically singled out to be the scape goat?**

 **And yes in this fic, the Branwen Tribe is replaced by the Darkbrotherhood. I had this idea since Raven's appearance in Volume 4. When I heard murders and family used to describe the same people, I immediately thought of the Dark Brotherhood. This is merely one example of mythology merging you will see. I plan to make Raven a better person in this fic, more or less lol.**

 **Anyway next chapter we will begin the finale of Vol 1. Where at the end of the next 4 chapters I will release trailers for my Secret project.**

 **And in the next 2 chapters we will finally get Getsuga's backstory, and so many questions about him will be answered. We will also get a hint of Kuyou's back story, and finally learn the identity of the Red Fang. Who do you all think it is.**

 **And more importantly, what kind of faunus do you think Getsuga is. I left several hints throughout the fic. You just need to know where to look. Anybody who guess's right will get an internet cookie.**

 **Also shout out to Cyndar who gave me the idea of Serana smacking around the Shnee family and their ancestors for generations to make sure they kept finding the dragonborn.**

 **Anyway as always if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please feel free to leave a review. It really does help out a lot.**


	12. Revelations

**Normally I wait for a few reviews to get started on the next chapter so I can know what I can improve on. But knowing my track record of being distracted, there will probably be a few reviews before I even finish this chapter.**

 **This one is going to be exposition heavy. And at the end of this chapter I will include a trailer for my Secret project. Which I will now give information on. I mentioned that it's a crossover of a well known universe, and a hidden gem. I will tell you now the well known universe half of the crossover is RWBY. The fic will also draw inspiration from Dario Soto's RWBY Enter the Lone Dragonborn.**

 **If by the time I release my Secret project, someone is able to guess the hidden gem, I will allow the first person that does so to come up with their own OC team to put in the story.**

 **Any who this chapter we will finally learn Getsuga's back story, as well as get a hint of Kuyou's backstory.**

 **This chapter will be more exposition heavy while the next one will be more combat heavy.**

 **Dislcaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, I would think of something clever to say I hadn't said before in a disclaimer already**

( **Opening: Fight as one by Bad City** )

 _(instrumental)_

A bunch of Grimm are rampaging in Vale and Beacon as are a bunch of robots and giant mech suits with the White Fang Logo.

 _Our world's about to break_

A giant mech fires a missile as the camera pans to a silhouetted Ozpin in his office.

 _Tormented and Attacked_

We see Getsuga with a shadowy figure with a glowing grim mask and glowing red blade behind him as he grabs his head in pain before opening his eyes revealing them to have changed from blue to red, with a sudden sadistic grin on his face.

 _Lost from when we wake_

A screen moves and lighting falls down landing on Kyr Stormblade's Storm Blade as he prepares for battle as a shadowing image of a figure with sword for an arm appears to the right.

 _With no way to go back_

Another screen moves and we see Silver leaving a hut as images appear behind him. First of a brown-haired silver-eyed man alongside a purple haired green-eyed woman, then a silver-eyed woman in a white cloak, and finally a silhouette of a hulking figure with a single glowing red eye. At the last image Silver gains a serious expression.

 _I'm standing on my own_

A screen moves again and we see Kuyou with a traveling pack as he is watched by a spectral image of Smoke

 _But now I'm not alone_

The screen moves as we now see Ozpin looking at all of the screens he closes his eyes as he opens them revealing reptilian eyes and a massive shadow appears behind him revealing the same reptilian eyes.

 _AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

We see Team SVGD get into combat postion.

 _Always we will fight as one_

Kyr is seen fighting the enemies alongside Ruby, Jaune, Coco, and Cardin

 _Until the battle's_

We see Getsuga fighting alongside Yang, Nora, and Yatsuhashi

 _Won with evil on the run_

We see Kuyou fighting alongside Blake, Ren, and Velvet

 _We never come undone_

We see Silver fighting alongside Weiss, Pyrrha and Fox

 _Assembled We are strong_

We see Salem appear as Team SVGD prepares to engage her.

 _Forever fight as one_

Team SVGD and Salem lunge at each other

 _Assembled we are strong_

Team SVGD and Salem prepare to clash

 _Forever fight as one_

The clash happens as we now see Teams SVGD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL all standing together alongside Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Serana, and Raven alongside the other silencers. As the title of this fic appears in big letters.

( **End Opening** )

Chapter 11: Revelations

Weiss was contemplating a lot of things.

But the most important one was the enigma that was Getsuga.

The more she got to know him, the more questions she had about him.

His fight against Serana was the one time she saw him actually fight seriously.

His combat style, when he wasn't in that berserk state, was not the style of a fresh student at Beacon. Know his style was that of someone who had military training, yet also fought on the streets.

She had never seen those two styles mix before.

Yang meanwhile was thinking about Silver.

Serana referred to Silver as a Silver Eyed warrior.

What did that mean?

Was there some kind of connection between Silver, Ruby, and Summer?

(somewhere by the cliffs)

Jaune and Cardin were laying on the ground panting.

They were in another training session with Kyr.

"This guy is such a slave driver!" gasped Jaune.

"How did you two put up with him?" asked Getsuga.

For the rest of Team SVGD was there as well.

"Well," said Kyr, "maybe you should have thought about that before running of on a dangerous mission without so much as telling me."

"Now you two I can sort of understand," he said gesturing to Cardin and Jaune.

"But we are supposed to be a team!" Kyr shouted at his team.

"We didn't want to worry you," said Kuyou.

"WELL YOU DID A POOR JOB AT THAT!" shouted Kyr.

"Sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper but there's something you don't understand," Kyr said more calmly.

"I'm not just another team mate, I'm your team leader, which means I'm responsible for all of you, and if any of you die it's on my head. And I do not need that on my conscience," said Kyr sadly, "not again."

Silver and Jaune's eyes began to widen.

"As you are aware, as the Dragonborn I have a lot of power, and when one has a lot of power, one tends to be arrogant."

"You arrogant?" asked Cardin genuinely surprised.

"I was a force of nature and a one-man army, of course I was arrogant," said Kyr.

"However, I would usually do missions myself, or with one or 2 other people that could keep up. I could afford to be arrogant. After all, hardly anyone could stand against me."

"However, that night on the Dwemer Airship, it was my first time leading a squad, the entire squad was wiped out, and I ended up frozen in the Sea of Ghosts for 10,000 years, all because of my arrogance," said Kyr.

"I learned the hard way that being a leader means it's not just about me, Ozpin noticed this development and that is why he made me leader, not because of my power, or my experience, because I learned from my mistakes and overcame my arrogance."

"We are so sorry," said Getsuga, "We promise never to go behind your back like this again."

"Well anyway, Weiss wanted to go to the docks today to see the preparation for the Vytal festival, you wanna come Cardin?" asked Kyr, since Team SVGD was all planning on going already.

"I'd love to," said Cardin, "But I need to help Velvet with her homework."

Kyr nodded. Ever since Kyr had helped Cardin see the light, Cardin had been making up for it, by making amends to the people he wronged. And he was not stopping.

(later at the harbor)

Team SVGD was accompanying team RWBY at the docks.

They had just been discussing how Weiss was probably planning to spy on the Vacuo students so she could get the upperhand, when suddenly a purple blur tackled Getsuga and latched onto his arm.

It was revealed to be a young faunus girl with a cat tail, and purple hair.

"Getsuga!" she shouted, "did you miss me? Did you miss me?" asked the girl.

Getsuga smirked, "Nope," he said before fist bumping her.

"It's like watching Ruby and Uncle Qrow," said Yang smiling.

"How's it going Acerola, I take it Nanu is here as well?"

"Yep," said a man in a uniform meant for Interpol officers, with Grey hair.

"What brings you all the way out here?" asked Getsuga.

Nanu just gestured toward a closed off dust store.

Teams RWBY and SVGD decided to check it out.

"What happened here?" asked Ruby.

"Robbery," explained Nanu, "Second dust shop to be hit this week."

"This place is turning into a jungle," added one of the cops at the scene.

"That's terrible," said Yang.

"They left all the money again," said one of the cops.

Ruby, Silver, and Getsuga glanced at that.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" the cop continued.

"I don't know an army?" suggested his partner.

"You thinking it could be the white fang?" asked the first cop.

Getsuga clenched his fist at that.

"I'm thinking we don't get payed enough," said the other cop.

Nanu proceeded to glare at them.

They held their hands up in surrender.

"No offense Mr. Nanu, but not all of us can be Interpol like you."

"Hey," asked Getsuga, "Is the shop keep still alive?"

"Yes, if not a bit shaken up," said Nanu.

"Well I guess that makes it less likely that it was the White Fang," said Getsuga.

Weiss scoffed, "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" asked Blake.

"My problem?" repeated Weiss, "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths," said Blake, "They're simply a collection of misguided faunus."

Getsuga gritted his teeth at that, something that went unnoticed by Blake but not by Weiss.

 _The White Fang needs to burn_

Those words of Getsuga's echoed in her mind and seeing him upset by Blakes words upset her for some reason.

"Misguided?" asked Weiss, "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"Okay so they are very misguided," said Blake, "Either way, that still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blakes got a point," said Ruby, "beside they never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him."

"I'm still trying to figure out who would be dumb enough to rob a shop under King's protection," stated Kyr.

At that everyone stared at him in confusion, Silver more so in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"King?" asked Getsuga, "As in Remnants biggest crime lord? He has the largest Crime network in all of Remnant, spreading across all 4 Kingdoms, they say the reason he hasn't been put in prison yet is he keeps the criminal underworld in check," explained Getsuga.

"You see that crown mark there?" asked Getsuga pointing to a crown mark scratched on the wall outside the dust shop, "That marks a shop under King's protection."

"One of these days you're gonna tell us how a guy in a witness protection program know so much about crime," said Silver.

"Anyway," said Weiss after this information drop, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White fang are a bunch of scum, those faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal."

"Racist comments aside, I'm with Weiss on this one," said Getsuga surprising Blake, "The White Fang are scum."

"How can you of all people say that Getsuga?!" asked Blake.

"What do you mean me of all people Blake?" asked Getsuga.

"With your heritage you should greatly sympathize with the White Fang's cause, but you hate them as much as Weiss?! I thought you'd be on my side in this regard, but you have changed," said Blake.

Weiss and Kyr stiffened a bit as Getsuga clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his eyes even turned red for a split second.

But then he somewhat calmed down and glared at Blake coldly.

"No Blake, you are the one who has changed," said Getsuga before storming off.

Kyr put a hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Don't worry," he said, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Kyr then left as well.

Suddenly they all heard a voice that said "Stop that faunus!"

They look and they see a blonde monkey faunus jumping off of a boat.

"Thanks for the ride guys," he taunted.

The two cops went up to the light post he was hanging from.

"Get down here you no good stow away," said one of the cops.

"Hey a no good stow away would have gotten caught, I'm a great stow away," he said before dropping a banana peel on said cop's face and running past Teams RWBY and VD, but not before winking at Blake.

"Well you wanted to see the competition, well there it goes," said Yang sarcastically.

"Quick we have to observe him," said Weiss and everyone proceeded to follow before tripping.

"Oh, he got away," said Weiss.

( **A/N I'm just skip this next part as it more or less plays out the way it did in canon with just a couple of lines about Getsuga added** )

(Team RWBY Dorm)

After running into Penny, Blake and Weiss were still arguing.

"You're discrimatory!" shouted Blake.

"I'm a victim!" shouted Weiss.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?" Weiss explained.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years, war as in actualy bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I could remember."

"And ever since I was a child, I watched family friends disappear, board members executed, especially by that bastard the Red Fang," Weiss growled the last part.

"An entire train car of Dust stolen, full of workers who actually supported Faunus," said Weiss as Blake got wide eyed for a brief moment.

"Every day my father would come furious and that would make for a difficult childhood," said Weiss.

"And that's just what they did to me," growled Weiss thinking of Getsuga's psychotic episode.

"They say they are doing this for the faunus, but they are clearly in it for themselves," added Weiss.

"My sister Winter once told me she found a half dead faunus boy with his arm torn off on the beach, she would later find out the White Fang did that to him," said Weiss.

Blake was about to say something but then Weiss shouted something she didn't expect.

"AND WHO KNOWS WHAT THE HELL THEY DID TO GETSUGA!"

"I don't know what Getsuga's history with the White Fang is," growled Weiss, "But I have never seen anyone, human or faunus, with as much rage and hatred toward them as him."

"Weiss," Ruby tries to say.

"No!" shouted Weiss, "You want to know why I hate the White Fang?! It's because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! Murderers! And according to Getsuga, hypocrates!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" shouted Blake.

She then realized what she just let slip and ran out.

"Blake," shouted Ruby.

Blake ran outside and took off her bow, only for monkey faunus from before, Sun to say, "I knew you'd look better without the bow."

(Later Vale)

Teams RWY and VD are in Vale looking for Blake, as well as hoping to run into Kyr and Getsuga who still haven't come back.

Although at least Kyr is sending them constant updates on how they're doing via text, so Blake is the priority.

"Blake!" shouted Ruby and Yang at separate times.

"Weiss, you're not helping," said Ruby.

"You know who could help? The police," said Weiss.

"Weiss," said Ruby angrily.

"What it was just a suggestion," argued Weiss.

"Yeah a bad one," said Ruby.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before w jump to any conclusions," said Yang.

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right," said Weiss.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today," said Penny.

Everyone jumped.

"Gah Penny where did you come from?!" shouted Ruby.

"How did I not sense you?" asked Kuyou.

"Hi guys what are you all up to?" asked Penny.

"We're looking for our friend Blake," said Yang.

"Oh you mean the faunus girl," said Penny.

"Wait how did you know that?" asked Ruby.

"Um the cat ears?" suggested Penny.

"What cat ears she wears a… bow?" said Yang as realization began to dawn on her and tumbleweed blew by.

"She does like Tuna a lot," said Ruby.

"You mean none of you noticed the bow twitch?" asked Silver.

"Are there even Tumbleweeds in Vale?" asked Kuyou.

"So, where is she?" asked Penny.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday," said Ruby.

Penny gasped and said, "That's terrible!" as she approached Ruby, "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby tried to smile as she said, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang, Weiss, and Silver who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" said Penny

"Seriously where are they coming from?!" asked Kuyou.

Kuyou then decided to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruby.

"To my dorm to get some supplies that'll help with finding Blake," said Kuyou.

Before Ruby could ask how Kuyou responded with, "I'm a former bounty hunter, finding people is kind of my specialty."

(meanwhile at a café)

Blake is at a café with sun and she sips her tea, "So you want to know more about me?" she asks.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" shouts Sun as lake gives him a firm look, "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly, "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" she asks.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" said Sun.

Blake sips her drink while listening until she speaks up, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun: (promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information) "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake continued "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

We are shown the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake finishes as she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

Sun who was coming to terms with this asked, "So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing, until a voice speaks up, "No she has not."

Blake and Sun turn to see Getsuga and Kyr.

"How'd you find me?" asked Blake.

"You are giving off so much depression and fear I could find you from all the way in Atlas," said Getsuga.

"You always did know where to find me when I was down," said Blake.

"So why didn't you say anything?" asked Blake.

"It's rather simple," said Getsuga, "I always assumed you left once things turned violent, I do got say though the timing is quite a coincidende," said Getusga.

Sun was confused, but Blake's eyes widened, "The Kuroyin house fire," she said.

Getsuga nodded, "That was no accident, that was an attack by the Red Fang himself."

Getsuga sat down, "It's about time I told what happened that night, and my history with the red fang, after all this scar didn't come from a grimm."

(Team SVGD's dorm)

Kuyou was looking through his old things when suddenly his insticts kicked in.

He drew Fox claw just in time block a strike from a katana wielded by the very mercenary seen with Torchwick.

( **Play Dragonfable music- The Rose** )

"I'm glad to see your instincts haven't dulled over the years Kuyou," said the merc.

"Smoke," snarled Kuyou as they jumped back.

"What do you want?" asked Kuyou.

"What I can't stop by to see my old student whom I raised?" asked Smoke.

"Cut the shit!" snarled Kuyou, "If you were the type of person to do that you never would have abandoned me."

"What can I say?" asked Smoke, "I needed a warrior and you wanted a father figure."

"But I suppose your right," said Smoke pulling out an envelope and placing it on the desk."

"What's your angle?" asked Kuyou.

"Why must I have an angle?" asked Smoke.

"I told you to cut the shit!" snarled Kuyou.

"You're a mercenary, you never do anything for free, you may have abandoned me, but I've learned a lot since you left," said Kuyou.

"Really like what?" asked Smoke.

"I learned you're a dick, and the worst kind of scum!" snarled Kuyou.

Smoke smirked, "that is true," he said sheathing his Katana and walking up next to Kuyou.

"It's true I abandoned you but I still raised you, and I have a code of honor to uphold. That code of honor demands I compensate you in some way, this is it."

He walked passed Kuyou and said, "Now my debt is fulfilled, I suggest you watch yourself in the future Kuyou."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuyou.

Smoke grinned, "Something big is going down in Vale, these dust robberies are only the beginning. When we next meet, I will not be so friendly."

And with that Smoke disappeared in a cloud of Smoke.

( **End music** )

Kuyou looked at the contents of the envelope and his eyes widened.

"I have to show this to the others," he said.

(Back with Blake, Sun, Getsuga, and Kyr)

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Blake.

Getsuga smile, "Tell me Blake, have you ever wondered why even when I'm sleeping or eating, I always wear gloves? Or why even on the hottest of days I always wear long sleeves?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake, although now that he mentioned it he always seemed to wear gloves and long sleeves.

Getsuga proceeded to simply take his hoodie off revealing a black tank top underneath, as well as taking off his gloves.

But when Blake saw his arms her eyes widened.

( **Play Ace Attorney: Justice For all ost Reminiscence – Scars etched in flames** )

His left arm was completely coveredslash marks and burn scars.

His right arm… was completely mechanical, with revolving dust cartridges built in and the Schnee Dust Company Logo on his shoulder.

Then Blake thought back to what Weiss said.

"The boy Weiss's sister found half dead on the beach," said Blake.

"Yes," said Getsuga, "I was that boy."

"The Red Fang did this to me," said Getsuga closing his eyes.

 _The scene showed Getsuga lying on the floor with his arm cut off, and his hair black, a fresh claw mark on his face as he covered in blood and burns as everything around him is on fire._

 _Across from him there is a guy the same age as him wielding a blood red katana, wearing a grimm mask, grinning like the devil himself._

" _Die Getsuga," he said slashing at Getusga and sending him flying out the window, over a cliff, and into the ocean, as Getgua heard his laughter._

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"The Red Fang brutalized me, tried to kill me, if he had his way I might have died," said Getusga over the flashback.

 _We see Getsuga's body lying on a beach in Atlas, Winter was walking by when she noticed him and ran right up to him._

 _She checked his pulse and found he was still alive._

" _Somebody help!" Winter shouted, "This kid needs medical attention stat!"_

"Soon I was helped by the Atlas military and even the Schnee dust company, I had heard whispers of me 'project anti-fang,'" explained Getsuga.

"I died my hair blue, and decided to settle for a while, but I soon learned the Red Fang was in Atlas, so I decided eventually, we would settle things."

( **End music** )

(With Yang, Weiss and Silver)

Yang comes out of a shop with Weiss and Silver, waving to the person inside "Thanks anyways!" said Yang sighing "This is hopeless." She then looks at Weiss when she looks around nonchalantly and says "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her," Weiss says walking forward. "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down in thought.

But then Silver speaks up, "Whoever invented the phrase needs to be shot."

Yang and Weiss look at Silver in shock at his sudden coldness.

"The innocent run all the time," said Silver, "Frame scenarios, protecting people from getting caught in the crossfire from the target on ones back, fear," he listed as he had a flashback of him at 8 years old running with tears flowing through is eyes.

"I'm better off with Ruby and Penny," said Silver leaving as Kuyou arrived.

"What's his beef? Never mind that's not important," said Kuyou.

"I think I know what the deal with Getsuga is," he said pulling out the envelope.

Inside there was a wanted poster of a man that looked similar to Getsuga, only his hair was black, and he wore a grimm mask.

Weiss's eyes widened at the poster, "Kagega 'The Red Fang,'" said Weiss.

"The leader of the White Fang's Atlas Branch," confirmed Kuyou.

"I thought Getsuga's name sounded oddly familiar, then an old source of mine brought this to me," he explained.

"Is this source reliable?" asked Yang.

"Not even close," said Kuyou, barely concealing a snarl.

"I saw the list of Kagega's crimes, but then I saw what the worst one was, the one that gave him such a high bounty," said Kuyou, "Attempted fratricide."

Yang gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "you mean…" she began to ask.

"Yes," said Kuyou darkly, "He tried to murder his own brother."

"His brother later wound up in atlas and told what happened, later put in a witness protection program sponsored by the Shnee dust company," explained Kuyou.

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Weiss.

"Look at the name of his brother," said Kuyou.

Weiss looks at the file, sees the name of the brother and her eyes widen.

(Back with Getsuga, Kyr, Blake, and Sun)

"For you see," said Getsuga, "Kagega 'The Red Fang' Kuroyin, is my twin brother."

 **End chapter**

 **The identity of the Red Fang is finally revealed, and I want you all to be honest with me, how many of you thought it was going to be Adam?**

 **Also you have officially been introduced to 2 members of the group that I'm going just call Team SVGD's Rogues gallery.**

 **Smoke, and Kagega the Red Fang. Smoke being Kuyou's nemesis, and Kagega being Getsuga's.**

 **Kagega playing the Evil Twin trope, and Smoke playing the Evil mentor trope.**

 **Smoke is a character I initially thought up of after seeing Stick in Dare Devil Season 1.**

 **His real name is Grayson Negros, the name Smoke comes from his semblance which allows him generate smoke.**

 **He is a mercenary who is ruthless and greedy, yet has a code of honor.**

 **Once he has accepted a contract, he will see it through to the end as long as he keeps getting paid, and he cannot simply be outbought.**

 **He is the type of person who says "it is better kill for money than to kill for nothing"**

 **Kagega "The Red Fang" Kuroyin, the leader of the Atlas Branch of the White Fang. He gained the title of "The Red Fang," due to his brutality and Lust for blood, he doesn't kill so much for the cause as he does for Sport. He is an anti-Getsuga in more ways than one. His weapon his called Jigoku, which is Japanese for Hell, and is a red Katana, counter to Getsuga's weapon Tengoku, which is Japanese for Heaven. Kagega's semblance is called Hellfire, as opposed to Getsuga's Heavenly Lightning. And while Getsuga has brief moments of insanity when he is enraged, Kagega embraces his insanity. However as evil as he is, I made him with this idea in mind "Evil isn't born, it's made." That is all I will say for right now.**

 **And here is a funny story, Getsuga, Kagega, and Smoke are all reserve OCs of mine that I originally planned to introduce in a RWBY fic I was planning, but never got off the ground, called RWBY: Grimmblood. The fic is canceled cause it's going to have massive continuity errors and OOCness at this point, and I'm not even talking about the good ones. And many info is outdated.**

 **Also I need to address this, I always hated when people say "The innocent never run," for this phrase has made me hate frame plots for that phrase is often used to justify why the framed person is guilty. Seriously who the fuck invented that phrase?! Because the innocent really do run all the time.**

 **Also this chapter I dropped a couple more hints as to what kind of faunus Getsuga is. When I finally reveal it, I will have one of those compilation flashback moments of the various hints, and you'll be all like "Now it finally makes sense."**

 **Anyway first, the first trailer for my Secret Project, then we get ready for the next chapter.**

 **Icecream Trailer:**

Neo and Roman Torchwick are walking through a forest, when suddenly they are approached by bandits.

"The Red legion," Growled Roman.

"What do you say Neo? You handle the ones on the left and I will handle the ones on the right?" asked Roman.

Neo nodded.

( **Play Fireflight- Unbreakable** )

Neo drew her umbrella as the Red Legion bandits converged on her.

She effortlessly dodged a few disorienting them with her semblance.

Others she casually swatted aside.

The bandits regrouped and converged on her only for Neo to jump out of range, unsheathe her blade hidden in her umbrella's shaft, and stab one of the unfortunate bandits closest to her.

They all stepped back a bit before a rocket flew at them which Neo jumped out of the way of.

The other punks weren't as lucky and Neo opened her umbrella to block another rocket as the assailant, a big Red Legion member and a high ranking one came out as his rocket launcher transformed into broadsword.

"I'm gonna enjoy gutting you bitch," he said.

He lunged at Neo who blocker with her umbrella before leaping up and delivering a round house to the head.

The big guy shifted to rocket launcher mode as he unleashed all his rockets at Neo who dodged them gracefully and knocked the last one back.

As she landed on the ground she pointed her Umbrella at the big guy smirking.

The big guy shifted into broadsword mode as he lunged at her only to hit a mirage as the real Neo appeared behind him and pierced his throat.

( **End Music** )

"That was good Neo," said Roman walking from his half.

"The Red Legion will not stop hounding us though," he said frowning before smiling, "It's good thing we accepted Ozpin's offer."

Neo smiled, for she would be going to Beacon.

 **And that is the first trailer to my Secret Project. This is an aspect that was inspired by Dario Soto's RWBY: Enter the Lone Dragonborn. Making characters who were villains in canon, good guys in the story. Neo and Roman are the first of multiple people. And I do have characters that can replace their villain Roles. Can you guess what the other universe is? This trailer and the final trailer should give you a clue. First one to guess gets to have their own OC team in the story.**

 **Next chapter will be more combat heavy so I will need to prepare myself for that, but in the meantime, I think I've neglected Third Branwen long enough.**

 **If you have any questions comments concerns, suggestions, contstructive Criticism, or you just wanna say hi, leave a review.**


	13. Confrontation

**Here it is people, the moment we have all been waiting for, the Vol 1 finale. And yes, I have been waiting for this as much as you have, with how much stuff I want to include. I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me up to this point. And I'd like to ask all of you for something.**

 **You see I recently had an idea for a more original arc, a Vytal Festival preliminaries arc. It's going to have two stages. The first stage is going to be a bunch of one on one fights, and team fights, while the second stage is going to be Tournament of Power style battle royale, only instead of universes the teams are going to be based on the academies.**

 **What does this have to do with you? You might ask. Well I want to hear your suggestions for OC teams. I need at least one character who can give Kyr a challenge. Send me your OC suggestions in either the reviews or via PM.**

 **With that out of the way, Let me just say the themes for Team SVGD**

 **Kyr- The Dragonborn Comes Epic Metal version by Jeff Winner**

 **Getsuga – Seraph of the End OST 108**

 **Kuyou – Battle On by One Eyed Doll**

 **Silver- Theme of Infinite**

 **So this chapter we will learn more of Getsuga's back story, a hint of Silver's and finally meet Kagega, and Kyr will show a secret trick up his sleeve.**

 **Anywho this chapter is going to be more Combat Heavy…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, if I did, Cardin would not be a mere plot device. Because seriously, when it comes down to it he really is a plot device. A plot device that existed for the sake of giving Jaune Character development. His team was seen again getting manhandled by Pyrrha, then getting beaten by Penny, and then fighting off the Grimm at the fall of Beacon.**

( **Opening: Fight as one by Bad City** )

 _(instrumental)_

A bunch of Grimm are rampaging in Vale and Beacon as are a bunch of robots and giant mech suits with the White Fang Logo.

 _Our world's about to break_

A giant mech fires a missile as the camera pans to a silhouetted Ozpin in his office.

 _Tormented and Attacked_

We see Getsuga with a silhouette of Kagega "The Red Fang" Kuroyin grinning behind him as he grabs his head in pain before opening his eyes revealing them to have changed from blue to red, with a sudden sadistic grin on his face.

 _Lost from when we wake_

A screen moves and lightning falls down landing on Kyr Stormblade's Storm Blade as he prepares for battle as a shadowing image of a figure with sword for an arm appears to the right.

 _With no way to go back_

Another screen moves and we see Silver leaving a hut as images appear behind him. First of a brown-haired silver-eyed man alongside a purple haired green-eyed woman, then a silver-eyed woman in a white cloak, and finally a silhouette of a hulking figure with a single glowing red eye. At the last image Silver gains a serious expression.

 _I'm standing on my own_

A screen moves again and we see Kuyou with a traveling pack as he is watched by a spectral image of Smoke

 _But now I'm not alone_

The screen moves as we now see Ozpin looking at all of the screens he closes his eyes as he opens them revealing reptilian eyes and a massive shadow appears behind him revealing the same reptilian eyes.

 _AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

We see Team SVGD get into combat postion.

 _Always we will fight as one_

Kyr is seen fighting the enemies alongside Ruby, Jaune, Coco, and Cardin

 _Until the battle's_

We see Getsuga fighting alongside Yang, Nora, and Yatsuhashi

 _Won with evil on the run_

We see Kuyou fighting alongside Blake, Ren, and Velvet

 _We never come undone_

We see Silver fighting alongside Weiss, Pyrrha and Fox

 _Assembled We are strong_

We see Salem appear as Team SVGD prepares to engage her.

 _Forever fight as one_

Team SVGD and Salem lunge at each other

 _Assembled we are strong_

Team SVGD and Salem prepare to clash

 _Forever fight as one_

The clash happens as we now see Teams SVGD, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL all standing together alongside Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Serana, and Raven alongside the other silencers. As the title of this fic appears in big letters.

( **End Opening** )

Chapter 12: Confrontation

"I can't believe it," Weiss said, "Getsuga and Kage The Red Fang are Twin brothers?"

"Really brings a whole new meaning to the saying 'you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family,'" said Yang seriously.

"I wonder why he never told us," said Weiss sadly.

"Who knows," said Kuyou, "I just know all of us at Team SVGD have our own secrets and personal demons."

Kuyou immediately thought of Smoke.

"We had the bomb dropped by Kyr recently, this with Getsuga, my own past came back to me with this file, and who the heck knows what's happening with Silver," Kuyou added.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"What exactly do we know about Silver?" asked Kuyou.

"He's the only person to have defeated Pyrrha Nikos in the Mistral Regional tournament, and his family has been searching for the Dragonborn for generations," said Weiss.

Kuyou smiled, "yes, but what else?"

Weiss and Yang's eyes widened in realization.

"Here's another way of wording it, he just showed up of out of nowhere one day and defeated the 'Invincible girl' who was undefeated until that point. His background is completely unknown," Kuyou explained.

(elsewhere)

Sun, Blake, Getsuga, and Kyr are walking down an alleyway.

Sun had his hands behind his head, "So, what's the plan now?" he asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before," said Blake.

"I have to agree with you there," said Getsuga, "Even in Atlas my brother was more into killing then stealing anything."

Kyr was just thinking how ironic it was that the White Fang reminded him of the Forsworn considering the Schnees are descended from the Silver Bloods.

Sun then widened his eyes, "What if they _did_?" he suggested, lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake, Getsuga, and Kyr as he continues his theory, "I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

Getsuga put his hand to his chin in thought, "That is actually pretty sound logic," he said.

Kyr nodded, "I used a similar tactic while tracking down the Butcher of Windhelm," he said, "Now that man was one sick son of a horker," he then glanced at Getsuga, Blake, and Sun, "Er, no offense intended."

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be," said Blake.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas," Sun added.

"How huge?" Blake asked as Getsuga stared seriously.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter," Sun emphasized.

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

(With Ruby and Penny)

Ruby and Penny had just finished a conversation, when they were approached by Silver.

"Silver?" asked Ruby, "Why'd you decided to join us?"

"Weiss said something I didn't like so I decided to be with you two instead, say where's Kuyou?"

"I don't know," said Ruby, "He said something about going to his dorm room to get supplies."

Suddenly a tumbleweed blew by.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed an important plot point," stated Silver with a deadpan.

(The Docks)

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake is laying flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

To her left are Getsuga and Kyr, who is wearing his helmet.

Sun then came back from wherever he was, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right. "Not really," she said, They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool," Sun says holding out one of the green apples in his arms, "I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look and asked "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun countered defensively. Blake delivered an angry glare at him as Getsuga glared at him with red eyes.

"Okay, too soon!" said Sun.

Kyr just facepalmed.

Just as he says this, the winds blew all around them, and they looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." said Blake.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake and Getsuga stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit, before Blake responded "Yes... It's them."

Getsuga clenched his fists hard.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" the White Fang Soldier called to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

Blake stared sadly at the scene before responding. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

And Getsuga did the same.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" said Roman Torchwick coming down the ramp gesturing wildly causing ths soldiers to look up at him, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake and Sun did not notice the shocked look on Getusga's face.

"Easy Roman," said another voice as a man Silver Haired man in a Trench coat with a katana on his hip walked down.

"No need to antagonize these troops, these aren't Junior's men after all," said the man.

"I'm not paying you for your lip smoke," Roman snapped back.

Getsuga's eyes widened, "Smoke?" he said "As in the deadliest mercenary in Remnant?"

Blake glared, "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not ones like them," she said, she stood up and unsheathed the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" shouted Sun.

Kyr sighed and put his helmet on

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" shouted Roman.

As he was looking around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat.

"What the- Oh, for f-" he began to say rolling his eyes before he was cut of ny Blake.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted.

The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equiped their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady," said Torchwick as Smoke gripped his Katana.

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked.

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" he responded smirking.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation," demanded Blake.

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman looked up before adding "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads began hovering above the heist, and as Blake watchee in horror, Roman smiled and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

(With Ruby, Penny, and Silver)

They saw the explosion and began to run towards the docks.

Penny sent a quick message before following after Ruby and Silver.

 _CONTACTING TEAM S.S.L.F. RENDVOUS AT VALE HARBOR._

(back at the harbor)

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreated behind more containers.

Roman began approaching slowly, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." he taunted before being interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leapt from the container above Roman and droped down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

The Bullheads opened to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" taunted Roman as Smoke smirked.

Suddenly everyone stopped as they heard a musical whistling (in the tune of The Dragonborn comes).

Suddenly a White Fang Member was hit by an Ice spike.

 _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart_

Suddenly another one got hit by a fire ball.

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

Suddenly a bunch got hit by a bunch of bolts of lightning.

 _With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Art_

Suddenly a couple got blown away by a blast of wind.

 _Believe, Believe, the Dragonborn comes_

One suddenly received a glowing arrow through the knee.

 _It's an end to the evil of all Skyrims foes._

Two more were suddenly frozen.

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

Suddenly one got blasted by a beam of light.

 _For the darkness has passed as the legend yet grows_

The white fang members were panicing as the voice and the attacks seemed to be coming from everywhere as suddenly one of them had their throat slit.

 _You know you know the Dragonborn comes._

At the last part one of them suddenly had a lightning cased sword come out of their gut as it was pulled out and he fell over revealing Kyr right behind him.

Smoke grinned, "The Dragonborn as I live and breathe," he said.

"Leave this one to me Roman," said Smoke before he launched himself at Kyr as their blades clashed.

Roman prepared to fight Blake and Sun only to see more White Fang members go flying.

Roman looked to see who was causing trouble now, but when he saw who it was, he didn't wear any of his usual arrogant, cocky, or annoyed expressions.

He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Getsuga?" Roman asked.

Getsuga stood there, looking betrayed, "What is the meaning of this Roman?!" he shouted.

Roman Torchwick, for one of the few moments in his life, looked down in shame.

"For what it's worth," he said raising his cane and pointing at Getsuga with a guilty look on his face, "I'm sorry."

Then he fired and Getsuga blocked with his right hand causing his glove and sleeve to be burned away revealing his mechanical arm.

Getsuga then activated Tengoku only for many of the White Fang members to gasp.

"The Wolverine!" one of them shouted.

( **play pokemon Inusrgence OST- vs Abbysal Cult Leader Audrey** )

Getsuga clashed with White Fang Grunts, while Blake and Sun clashed with Roman, and Kyr clashed with Smoke.

As more Bullheads began to arrive.

(Blake and Sun vs Roman)

Blake and Sun were tag teaming Torchwick.

Normally Roman would be taunting them, like he was earlier.

But he just wasn't in the mood.

He just saw Getsuga, whom he was told was dead.

He mourned Getsuga.

Getsuga was…

Before he could finish that thought he took a blow to the face from Sun.

He actually look pissed and saw Blake conveniently under a crate hanging from a crane.

He fired at the crane.

(Getsuga vs White Fang)

Getsuga clashed with several members parrying quite a few of them.

His mechanical arm released a revolving chamber which released 4 vials of wind dust.

It was at this moment anyone watching would realize this was where he was keeping all the dust he seemed to have on hand and the readers would ultimately realize that he wasn't simply pulling it out of his rear end if they ever did think that. I don't know I'm just the narrator. *cough* Moving on.

He manipulated the dust into Wind Dust spears which he proceeded to throw.

This caused explosions that sent various members flying.

Getsuga smirked as he clashed with more.

There was hardly a single lieutenant here at the moment.

These were all grunts, canon-fodder.

Suddenly more appeared out of the bull heads.

Getsuga frowned but kept his cool.

He kept clashing even using his semblance to shock them.

He took to the sky and slashed through a few of them.

Then more came out of bullheads and he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a lieutenant there.

Just letting his troops there.

And Getsuga knew why, it was to wear him down.

His eyes flashed red for a moment as his semblance Heavenly lightning exploded in a burst as he hit the ground.

"No," he said his eyes turning Blue again.

"I can't lose control right now."

"This one is for my brothers in Atlas!" shouted a White Fang member who leapt behind him as Getsuga back fisted him away.

Only to suddenly see another one with a sword run right at him and suddenly everything stopped.

( **End Music** )

(Kyr vs Smoke)

( **Play Skillet-Hero** )

Kyr and Smoke clashed Blades.

"It's nice to be able to test myself against a legend like yourself Dragonborn," said Smoke.

Smoke jumped out and pulled out his secondary weapon that he hardly uses except for worthy opponents, The Smoking Gun.

Only for Kyr to dodge it effortlessly and rush at smoke as they clashed blades once again.

"I should have known not use a bullet against someone who can slow time to a crawl with either a few words or a wave of his hand," said Smoke.

Kyr's eyes narrowed, so Smoke knew about his Time Break spell.

"Time to stop fighting fair," said Smoke before disappearing a puff of smoke.

He launched himself at Kyr's blind spot, believing he had the upper hand, only to suddenly find Kyr right behind him who swung his Storm Blade and sent him flying.

Kyr gave a bring it motion, "I'm no stranger to underhanded tactics," he said.

Smoke was confused, "ever wondered why the Dark Brotherhood canceled on you?" asked Kyr.

Smoke got wide eyed at that, how could he know?

"Yes, they said we were enemies of the Listener, whatever that is."

"I know this," said Kyr, "because I am the Listener."

Smoke got wide eyed as Kyr pulled out the Blade of Woe.

"Time to pull out my secret weapon," said Smoke, pulling out a scroll, not the usual kind, but the paper kind that was used in the Nirn era.

He wanted to avoid using this due to who gave it to him, that person just wasn't right.

But he had no choice.

He used the scroll, and Kyr was wide eyed at what he saw.

Figures suddenly came into existence, the looked like Forsworn, but they felt different, and familiar.

"I see you recognize these people," said Smoke, "I give you the Witchmen."

One clashed with Kyr and began to speak, " **Another fleshing assails us,** " it said clashing with Kyr, " **The King will have his towers, he will have his subjects, and he will have your head.** "

Kyr parried several blows as more Witchmen converged on him.

"I know all your tricks dragonborn, all your shouts, and all your spells, and all your transformations," Smoke taunted.

( **End Song** )

"No you don't," said Kyr sheathing his weapons and removing his helmet.

"What are you doing?" asked Smoke confused.

Kyr pointed to the emblem on his chest, "The symbol of the Stormcloaks is a bear," he said, "I once thought why do I become a werewolf, when the symbol is bear."

"So I sought a way to evolve my lycanthropy," continued Kyr, "But I never got to test it in action."

Smoke's eyes widened.

"Even I don't know what I'm capable of in this form, yet I see no better time to test it out," Kyr said as his eyes glowed Icy Blue and he began to transform.

He began to become covered in grey fur, as he transformed into a Werebear.

" **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!** "

( **Play The Dragonborn Comes Epic Metal version by Jeff Winner** )

With a single punch Kyr sent a few Witchmen flying.

They disintegrated into dust.

Kyr roared and created two spectral Werebears that attacked more Witchmen while began running at Smoke while barreling through more Witchmen.

Smoke dodged a punch that created a crater in the ground.

" **pretty impressive isn't it?** " Kyr asked.

A Witchman launched itself at him and Kyr grabbed it out of the air before piledriving it into the ground.  
" **In my original Werewolf form I was merely twice as strong,** " he continued before landing a punch on Smoke sending him flying.

" **In this one, I'm five times as strong,** " he said grinning, which in this for was pretty menacing.

Smoke realized he was right, the attack from the storm blade earlier didn't damage his aura nearly as much as that attack did.

Kyr fought back several Witchmen as he advanced on Smoke, who tried to use hit and run tactics but was unable to get a clear shot.

Eventually Kyr landed another mighty blow on Smoke sending his aura to the red.

To top it off, the Witchmen got defeated.

Kyr prepared to deliver one last punch.

Smoke closed his eyes waiting for the end, and an enormous shockwave was created from the punch.

( **End Song** )

When the smoke cleared Smoke was still alive, but not because Kyr missed on purpose.

No, someone had intervened.

This figure was covered in some ebony woven robe.

There face was mostly covered but they seemed to be something that there wasn't much of these days, an Argonian.

They wore a dark hood, ebony gantlets, and ebony boots.

Their entire right arm was a grey sword.

It was with this sword that Kyr's punch was blocked.

The figure than grabbed Smoke and retreated.

Kyr, then shifted back into his human form.

He then suddenly felt a dark presence and decided the mysterious figure could wait.

Suddenly he heard a shotgun click.

He turned and saw an Atlesian soldier in Purple armor pointing it at him.

"Stay right where you are," he said.

"I don't have time for this," said Kyr, "I need to help my friend Getsuga."

"Getsuga?" said the soldier, "If you are indeed a friend of Wolverine, then I may have been too quick to judge you."

Suddenly they were surrounded by more White Fang members.

"What do you say we reconcile later," said Kyr.

"Agreed," said the soldier as he a Kyr stood back to back.

"I'm Sirus, leader of Team S.S.L.F. (Sylph)," said the figure, "Atlas's strongest Huntsmen team."

"I'm Kyr Stormblade, leader of Team S.V.G.D." introduced Kyr, "Beacon's strongest Huntsmen team."

(With Getsuga)

Getsuga was wondering why everything stopped.

Then he saw a figure with a hoodie like his with Black hair.

Then the figure turned.

( **play dothack gu ost lost resolution** )

Getsuga couldn't believe his eyes.

The figure was him, but with Black hair, and red eyes with Black Sclera.

People of his particular breed of faunus had another personality.

His mother had it, his brother had it, he had it.

This was his other self, the manifestation of his darkest thoughts.

All his rage, hatred, bloodlust.

"What do you want?" asked Getsuga.

" **I simply want to help you,** " said Dark Getsuga walking towards him.

" **But in order to do that, I need you let me out,** " he added appearing right in front of Getsuga.

"No!" shouted Getsuga.

" **I can give you power,** "said Dark Getsuga grinning, " **I just need you to allow me to let loose.** "

"No!" shouted Getsuga, "I will not give in to you!"

" **Oh Dear Getsuga,** " said Dark Getsuga with false sympathy, " **You can fight all you want,** " he said walking right up to him, " **You can fight against the White Fang, you can fight against Roman, you can fight against your brother,** " he added as he cupped a hand to Getsuga's cheek, " **But you can't fight against who you are,** " he then pushed back Getsuga's hair revealing a white line mark behind his ear going down his head, " **Against what you are.** "

Suddenly the figure disappeared and Getsuga's eyes began to turn red as he began screaming in agony.

( **End Music** )

(With Blake and Sun)

Roman fired and the dust crate came falling down.

Blake was able to get out of the way, but Sun got crushed… that is, he would have if a guy in orange and black Atlesian armor didn't tackle him to Safety.

The solder looks up and says, "whoa that was close," before holding a hand and helping Sun up, "I'm Felix."

"Great more of you, anybody else feel like showing up?!" said Roman sarcastically.

Of course it was at this moment Ruby showed up with Silver and Penny.

"Hey!" shouted Ruby.

"I am so not in the mood for you Red!" shouted Torchwick before firing at her.

Silver and Penny looked furious, as Silver activated his Semblance on a few of the Bullheads while Penny got into combat mode against others.

Suddenly a sniper shot took out one of the White Fang members as a Soldier in Green and Black Atlesian armor appeared out of Thin air.

"Locus," said Penny surprised.

"Not now Penny," said Locus shifting his sniper rifle into a sword as more White Fang soldiers and bullheads began surrounding them.

"We have bigger problems."

"Right," said Silver causing another bullhead to crash into the ocean before locking eyes with Roman Torchwick.

"Shit" muttered Torchwick, "It just had to be you."

"Cover my escape," said Torchwick to the Lieutenant.

"I wasn't talking about Torchwick and the White Fang," said Locus.

It was at this moment Silver picked up a dark energy burst.

 _Please get here in time Sharkface_ thought Locus.

(With Getsuga)

Getsuga got stabbed by the white fang Soldier only for Getsuga's eyes to turn red and for him to laugh maniacly.

( **Play Monster by Skillet** )( **This song is so fitting for this moment)**

Getsuga suddenly slashes the soldier's arms off as he cracks his neck and grins manically.

He then appears behind two more and impales them.

" **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,** " cackled Getsuga.

He released more dust and created a few daggers and rushed at more soldiers and stabbed them before kicking them away and snapping his fingers causing the dust daggers to detonated while they were still in the bodies.

A few soldiers rushed at him before he conjured a spear of Wind Dust and fought them off and impaled one and detonated the spear.

He covers himself in Lightning and slashes through a few more.

One soldier is watching the carnage watching as Getsuga butchers his bretheren laughing maniacly before he sees something.

For a second he sees him as Kagega.

"I must report to Kagega," said the soldier.

One soldier rushes at Getsuga while Getsuga is using a dust sword and Getsuga grabs him by the throat and pile drives him into the ground before picking him up again and impaling him with the sword and throwing him and detonated the sword.

" **Who wants more!** " he shouted.

( **End Song** )

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind in a full nelson by a soldier in red and black Atlesian armor.

"Don't do this Wolverine this isn't you!" shouted the soldier.

Suddenly Getsuga was remembering a certain Goat faunus in Silver Cloak and a porcelain Goat Mask.

 _I sense anger in you child._

 _I can teach you to control you're your anger, guide it, direct it._

(In Getsgua's Mindscape)

Dark Getsuga felt Getsuga pierce through him.

He begins to disintegrate before turning to Getsuga.

" **This isn't over Getsuga,** " he says.

" **You can never get rid of me,** " then before he vanishes he finishes with, " **For I am a part of you.** "

(back to reality)

" **I'm okay now Sharkface,** " said Getsuga as the now named Sharkface let go.

"Whoa this new," said Sharkface.

" **I call it my controlled anger state,** " explained Getsuga.

"How long can you hold that state?" asked Sharkface.

" **About 5 minutes,** " Getsuga responded before taking Tengoku off his wrists and pocketing them.

" **What do you say we do the old fire lightning fists combo,** " said Getsuga getting into a combat stance.

"Just like old times," said Sharkface getting into a similar combat stance turning his wristmounted flamethrowers in reverse to act more as thrusters.

( **Play Dragonball Super OST – Ultimate Battle** )

Getsuga and Sharkface yelled as they charged the White Fang soldiers.

They started delivering a whole bunch of punches and kicks.

The White Fang was no match for the tanky duo.

Eventually the Lieutenant decided to exit his Bullhead and pull out a drill spear.

"Enough I will deal with you myself," he said.

He lunges at Getsuga and Sharkface as they lunge at him.

They continue to trade blows.

The Lieutenant swings his Drill spear at Getsuga only for him to catch the drill tip with his right hand.

" **Mechanical right arm co-developed by the Schnee Dust Company and the Atlas Military, my own naturally high strength, and I'm in in an enhanced state, I honestly don't know what you were expecting,** " said Getsuga smirking.

Then Sharkface came in had one of his flamethrowers ignite boosting his punch, as he punched the spear and broke it in half.

"I've had some modifications of my own," he said, before Getsuga came and kicked the Lieutenant into the air.

The Lieutenant hit the ground as he stood up and yelled being engulfed in a white aura, while Getsuga and Sharkface yelled being engulfed in a Silvery-blue and Crimson aura respectively.

They lunged eatchother trading more blows before shark face sent the Lieutenant flying before the leapt through the air and landed in front of the Lieutenant and cracked the ground with the sheer amount of power they were emitting.

" **And now,** " said Getsuga emitting electricity from his semblance and channeling his power into his right arm like Sirus taught him.

"For our finisher," said Sharkface as his left flamethrower began to ignite and he channeled his power into his left arm.

They both punched the Lieutenant sending him flying high into the sky creating a massive shockwave that could be felt by everybody.

(With Blake, Sun, and Felix)

"It was nice to see Wolverine hasn't been slacking," said Felix.

"What power," said Blake awed.

"That was like the ending of a final boss fight," said Sun.

(With Ruby, Penny, Silver, and Locus)

"Glad to see you've grown stronger Wolverine," said Locus.

"That's Getsuga for you," said Penny.

"That was so cool!" shouted Ruby.

 _I'll need to report this later, for now wait for things to settle down, after all Getsuga just took down a Lieutenant,_ thought Silver.

(With Kyr and Sirus)

"What was that shockwave?" asked Sirus.

"That's Getsuga for you," said Kyr.

(Later)

Getsuga, Kyr, Sun, Blake, Ruby, and Silver were sitting around with Acerola as Nanu showed up with the police and Team S.S.L.F. was helping to round up the White Fang, those that survived that is, as well as helping to fish any survivors out of the ocean.

Getsuga and Sirus made eye contact for a moment and Getsuga just hung his head in shame.

"You know those guys?" Ruby asked after Blake had explained her story.

"Back in Atlas we used to fight side by side," said Getsuga.

"So those guys are your friends?" Sun asked.

"I'm not entirely sure right now," said Getsuga, "I mean last time I saw them Sirus and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

 _You can't stop the White Fang, that's what you never understood! You and General Ironwood try to rule them by intimidation, but what you do you do with the ones who aren't intimidated? I'm doing what you won't! I'm taking them out!_

Blake sensing this was sensitive decided to change the subject.

"So how do you know Roman Torchwick?" she asked.

Getsuga sighed, "When my mother died, Roman Torchwick was the one who raised me."

Blake and Silver's eyes widened, but for different reasons.

"That's how you know so much about crime," said Silver, who had been briefed on Getsuga's history.

"But why would he raise you?" asked Blake who could have sworn Torchwick was racist.

"Despite popular belief he is not racist, like Cardin he's simply an ass to everybody," said Getsuga smiling for a second.

Blake then remembered something.

Back in Menagerie, she remembered often seeing Getsuga leave with a cloaked figure.

She also remembered seeing that cloaked figure talking to her father.

It was at this moment Weiss, Yang, and Kuyou showed up.

Weiss winced seeing Getsuga's destroyed sleeve and mechanical arm, with her logo on it, but she needed to patch things up with Blake first.

Ruby began speaking quickly to explain the situation, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

But Weiss just ignored her and squared off with Blake.

Blake began calmly looking her down, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss said interrupting her, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?"

She paused before continuing, "Twelve hours," she stated, "That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Kuyou, Kyr, Getsuga, Silver, Yang, Sun, and Ruby looked on, worried.

"I don't care," Weiss stated.

"You don't care?" Blake asked surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake began before Weiss interrupted.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss began as she looked at Sun behind her as she caught herself, "Someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby, Getsuga and Yang grinning at her, she wiped a tear from her eye, and noded "Of course."

"Good to see you have grown since we met Weiss," said Kyr grinning, "Our past does not define us."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second more until Ruby screamed, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

As everyone gathered with each other, Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun and said, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

Sun just laughed nervously.

Weiss then turned to Getsuga, "As for you," she said more sadly, "Why didn't you tell me your brother was the Red Fang."

Getsuga sighed, "There are 3 reasons for that," he said.

"The first one is that it is my cross to bear, Kagega is my brother so he is my responsibility."

"The second reason, is that it isn't exactly something I'm proud of, how would you feel about being related to a complete psychopath?"

"And the third reason, I really don't like the idea of being compared to him, especially since one of my greatest fears, is becoming like him."

Sun frowned there, "After that little episode of yours tonight, I can't say that fear is entirely unjustified," said Sun.

Weiss suddenly noticed body bags and put the pieces together.

 _Oh Getsuga_ she thought.

"Wait a minute," said Ruby looking around, "Where's Penny?"

"I can guarantee she is safe," said Getsuga, "She probably wasn't supposed to go wandering off."

(Meanwhile with Ozpin)

Ozpin is seen looking a live feed.

Suddenly he got message from Qrow, or rather 2 messages

 _QUEEN HAS PAWNS_

 _BISHOPS SPOTTED_

Ozpin clenched his cane at the second one.

He then sent Qrow a coded message of his own.

 _OUR HERE CLAIMS A WARRIOR'S HEART_

( **Minor A/N If this story had credits rolling the music that would be playing would be Karliene's version of Tale of the Tounges, feel free to listen to it before continuing if you wish to do so for immersion purposes, if not feel free to disregard this A/N** )

(Later that night in an undisclosed location in Vale)

Silver pulls out his scroll and makes a call.

" _ **Report,**_ " said disguised voice.

( **Imagine it sounding like control from Control from the Chorus saga of Red vs Blue** )

"I've found the ones responsible for robbing the dust stores in Vale," said Silver.

"First is Roman Torchwick," continued Silver.

" _ **One of ours,**_ " said the voice sounding disappointed.

"Then there is the mercenary Smoke," continued Silver.

" _ **He could be a major problem,**_ " said the voice.

"And finally, we have the Vale branch of the White Fang," finished Silver.

"… _**I really hoped it wasn't them,**_ " said the voice.

"What is our next move," asked Silver.

" _ **Follow usual procedure,**_ " said the voice.

"Are you certain?" asked Silver, "I mean this is the White Fang we are talking about, they are acting out of feeling oppression."

" _ **And I truly feel for them, you know I do,**_ " said the voice, " _ **But I have a reputation to uphold, I cannot allow anyone to cross me and get off scott free, no exceptions, not even for the White Fang.**_ "

"Understood," said Silver, "All hail the King."

(meanwhile in another undisclosed location, in Atlas)

( **Play Dragonfable Soundtrack- Akanthus** )

We see a man in a Schnee Dust company uniform tied to a chair.

"Wakey wakey," said a voice.

The man turned white a sheet, as his tormentor came out of the Shadows.

He had shoulder length black hair, a Grimm mask, a black tee-shirt, a black leather jacket with a blood red wolf grinning maniacly on the back, black leather pants with red trimming, black leather boots, and at his hip he held a jagged bloodred katana, currently in it's sheath.

This was his weapon Jigoku.

This man was the scourge of Atlas, the Schnee Dust company's Grim reaper, the leader of the Atlas Branch of the White Fang, "The Red Fang," Kagega Kuroyin.

"Now I'm honestly getting tired of asking," he said drawing his blade out and dragging it across the floor allowing it to make a scraping sound.

"Where is The Wolverine?" he said.

"I don't know I swear!" shouted the employee.

"Tsk tsk," said Kagega, "You honestly think I don't know about Project Anti-Fang?"

The employee got wide eyed.

"You see I was actually enjoying this game of Cat and Mouse, The Wolverine and I were playing," he said cutting at the employee.

"But then he goes and just DISAPPEARS!" he shouted accidentally letting loose his semblance Hellfire.

"As If I wasn't worth his time anymore," he said slashing at the employee once again.

"Just know you are only prolonging your suffering with your silence," said Kagega.

"If you were just honest with me from the beginning, your death would have been painless," he said grinning.

"But I honestly enjoy this way better," he said slashing the employee's hand off.

Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Lord Kagega," said a limping White Fang member.

Kagega turned, "Aren't you one of Adam's troops?" asked Kagega.

"I am," said the troop, "but I have valuable information for you."

"Now I'm interested," said Kagega genuinely interested in what brought this guy all the way from Vale.

"I have found not only the location of The Wolverine, but his identity," said the grunt.

"Do tell," said Kagega.

"It is someone we thought was dead, Getsuga Kuroyin."

Kagega then looked genuinely surprised, but then he grinned.

"So my dear brother lives," he said before turning around and beheading the employee.

"Gather my men, tomorrow, we march for vale," said Kagega.

"Get ready brother," said Kagega, "Your reckoning is coming."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kagega laughed manically.

( **End music** )

(meanwhile at yet another undisclosed location, back to Vale)

Torchwick had gotten back to his warehouse, and pounded his fists into the table.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted, "WHY DID YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO BE INVOLVED!

Suddenly he is approached by Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.

"We are very disappointed in you Roman," said Cinder.

Now normally Torchwick would be intimidated by Cinder, but he was not in the mood, "Look boss lady, I just saw a fucking ghost! I don't have time for your shit right now!"

Cinder was actually taken aback, at this point Torchwick continues, "I just need time to clear my head, I need to speak to my daughter," he said.

Cinder nodded before she stepped out taking Mercury and Emerald with her.

It was at this point an icecream themed girl showed up.

This was Roman Torchwick's daughter, Neopolitan Torchwick.

"Hey Neo," said Roman, "Your little brother is alive."

At this moment Neo's eyes widened, now normally Neo doesn't talk, but this was a moment worth talking about, "Getsuga?" she asked.

(outside the warehouse)

Cinder was walking when she found Smoke waiting for her.

"I take it you were the one who sent the Summer Soldier," said Smoke seriously.

"Yes, I take you intend to berate me, say how you didn't need his help," said Cinder condescendingly.

"No I actually want to thank you," said Smoke.

Cinder was actually taken aback by this, even more so by what Smoke said next.

"If the Summer Soldier hadn't intervened, I might not have survived," said Smoke.

This was a first, Smoke actually admitting he didn't stand a chance against someone.

"Who did you go up against?" asked Cinder.

"I went up against Kyr Stormblade himself."

Cinder suddenly got wide-eyed, "Are you saying-"

"Yes," Smoke said, "the Dragonborn has returned.

(Elsewhere)

We suddenly hear words that have not been spoken in decades, and it reverberated across Remnant.

" **DOH! VAH! KIHN!** "

 **End chapter**

 **Now before I get to the main point I need to say this.**

 **YES! ELDER SCROLLS 6 HAS FINALLY BEEN ANNOUNCED! I CAN DIE NOW! But yeah I haven't been this hyped for a game since Kingdom heart's 3.**

 **Okay to get the main point out, I'll start with the easiest one to talk about**

 **Kagega: This guy has got to be one of the most deranged, psychotic, sadistic, disturbed, blood-thirsty, and more words, individual that was ever spawned from my brain.**

 **The Summer Soldier: This character, is a prime example on why you should leave reviews, and possibly make suggestions. Let me just say how I came up with this character. I was talking with LONE RANGER 97, about potential pairings for Kyr (I had not yet started the Volkahir industries arc) when he suggested Lydia. I reminded him that since in this universe Remnant is Nirn 10,000 years in the future Lydia wouldn't work as she would long be dead. Then he suggested the idea of her having a similar circumstance as Kyr, then with the way he was talking about it he commented that in this is scenario Lydia could be the Winter Soldier. The moment he said that, the gears started turning in my head. Kyr is already Captain America, so why not have a Winter Soldier as well? I wasn't going to go for Lydia, but I did have a character in mind, I won't say who he is, just that he is a major character from a mod, and you already know he is Argonian.**

 **Silver and King: So yeah I originally came up with this idea in planning when I realized Silver's history was too vague (hence Kuyou's comment about how they know nothing about him) I decided Silver needed some Skeletons in his closet, otherwise he feels too much like Gary Stu. Originally I was going have this be revealed in the next volume, but I just really wanted to show those skeletons, plus this way they feel more like Skeletons.**

 **Getsuga, Neo, and Roman: First I'll talk about Neo and her being Torchwick's daughter, this isn't just some idea I want to implement, this is something I actually believe to be canon. Besides the fact that Neo is the only person Torchwick has shown any genunine concern over or care for, the whole reason Neo even exists is because Monty Oum (God rest his soul) saw someone dress up as a genderbent version of Roman Torchwick at a convention. SHE IS LITERALLY A FEMALE ROMAN TORCHWICK. Hence why I believe she is his biological daughter. Now that brings us to Getsuga, in case if you weren't able to pick up on it, Getsuga is Torchwick's son. Getsuga does not know Torchwick is his biological father… yet.**

 **Now originally I was going to have the next trailer for my secret project here, but the next three chapters are filler mini chapters that take place in between volumes, so they will be more in place there.**

 **If you have any questions comments concerns suggestions constructive criticism theories or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help me out a lot.**


End file.
